A Different Life
by Karla Masen'Cullen
Summary: Bella tenia una vida en Nueva York junto a su familia, distintas razones hicieron que dejaran esa vida y se mudaran a California, conociendo a nuevas personas, pero su pasado no dejara que las cosas sean fáciles
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas aqui traigo de nuevo A different Life pero esta editada. Preferi borrar la historia y volverla a subir**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA AMBARNENA :D muchisimas gracias por ayudarme **

**bueno espero que les guste la historia :D**

**me encantaria que me dijesen que les parecere la histora con algunos RR **

**bye XoXo nos leemos luego**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Dejaba mi preciada Nueva York, nací y crecí aquí y desearía poder seguir viviendo aquí pero no, no puedo ya que mi mama se muda a California y pues, me tengo que ir con ella aunque no quiera.

Mi madre ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga, a pesar de ser tan distinta a mí nos llevamos excelente, en mi colegio en Nueva York tenía mi grupo de amigos que dejé, he estudiado toda mi vida con ellos. Todos y cada uno de ellos son especiales para mi, pero la persona a la que mas voy a extrañar es a mi amiga, casi hermana Ángela, ella ha sido mi amiga desde el kínder (N/A maternal, nivel inicial como le quieran llamar) y ese es uno de los motivos por lo que me pongo tan nostálgica al irme de Nueva York. Tengo terror de comenzar en un nuevo colegio, ya que me cuesta mucho conocer y abrirme con la gente, soy un poco retraída y muy pero muy cerrada.

El taxi nos estaba esperando afuera, era hora de despedirnos de nuestra casa y de nuestras vidas para empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar, recorrí cada una de las habitaciones de la casa despidiéndome de este lugar tan querido por mi y donde pasé los mejores años de mi infancia. Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, las sequé rápidamente y me fui a la entrada de la casa para encontrarme con mi familia, estaban esperando por mí en el taxi.

"Estás bien, cariño?"- Preguntó mamá

"Si, triste, pero estoy bien"

"Tranquila, ya vas a ver que California te va a gustar, sabes muy bien que necesitamos este cambio"- Dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza

"Lo sé"

Llegamos al aeropuerto, nos chequeamos y fuimos a la sala de espera, unas horas después estábamos embarcando hacia un nuevo comienzo. Durante el vuelo recordaba los momentos felices de mi infancia y todas las locuras que hacía con mis amigos, cuando aparecían flashes de aquellos momentos obscuros de mi vida, los hacía a un lado y volvía a pensar en mis amigos y en mi familia, ellos fueron los que ayudaron a superar todas las cosas malas por las que pasé. El vuelo estaba aterrizando, cuando salí de mi ensoñación, ya me había despedido de Nueva York. El sol nos recibió brillando y con el cielo totalmente despejado, al bajar del avión y ver la gente que me rodeaba, me dio pavor ya que note que me iba a costar encajar aquí, porque todas las chicas tenían un gran bronceado con cuerpos de modelo y pues yo soy todo lo contrario. Yo por el contrario soy de cabello castaño, mi piel es pálida como si muy rara vez en mi vida recibiera sol y mis ojos son café, mi cuerpo es delgado, aunque yo diría mejor que de contextura débil.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos montamos en el taxi, estuve viendo por la ventana del taxi todo el camino, viendo a la gente, como iba vestida, con colores brillantes y joyas por todos lados, algunas con ropas bastante ligeras y otros demasiado vestidos para la hora. Las calles estaban iluminadas por la luz del sol y todo estaba lleno de colores brillantes, la gente iba paseando, sin nada de prisa, viendo las vidrieras de las tiendas y decidiendo que comprarse, realmente este lugar era totalmente diferente a la locura que es Nueva York, parece otro mundo y pensar que estamos en el mismo país

Llegamos a la casa que había comprado mi mama en Los Ángeles, el vecindario era tranquilo y en las casas por lo menos había 3 carros último modelo. Sí, me mudaba a uno de los vecindarios más prestigiosos de Los Ángeles. Mi madre era diseñadora de modas y pues mi padre era un médico muy reconocido en todo el mundo y gracias a sus avances médicos es dueño de una de las empresas de equipos médicos de mayor renombre en América y Europa y por eso se encuentra viviendo en Londres en estos momentos.

Al entrar a la casa me pude dar cuenta de que era mucho más hermosa por dentro, la decoración era moderna pero con toques muy clásicos, y al subir a mi habitación era mucho más grande que la que tenía en el pent house que teníamos en Nueva York. Mi madre me había comentado que había contratado a la mejor decoradora de interiores del país para que arreglara la casa. Me puse a desempacar mis cosas y a ordenarlas, dure aproximadamente dos horas y pasaron muy lento.

Mi estilo de vestir no es nada comparado a lo que diseña mi mamá, ella diseña ropa para las estrellas del mundo, sus diseños son de gran renombre en el medio, en cambio mi estilo yo lo definiría como una mezcla de rock, punk y skate, la mayoría de mi ropa consiste en pantalones de tubo negros, azules o grises; franelas manga larga o cortas, y mis eternos Converses, eso es algo que no puede faltar en mi armario, los tengo en todos los diseños y colores. Me defino como una chica tranquila a la que le gusta leer y escuchar música, el leer me hace imaginarme hechos que nunca pasaran como la existencias de seres míticos y también el identificarme con personajes de las historias, y con la música, pues con la música puedo expresar todo los que siento, mis pensamientos; con la música lo expreso todo.

"Bella ¿Qué te parece tu habitación?" - Me preguntó mi mamá al entrar a mi cuarto.

"Genial ma, esta grandiosa me ha encantado" - Le dije mientras sonreía.

Y en realidad amaba mi habitación, pues tenía una pared cubierta con dos estantes llenos de mis libros y discos favoritos. También había un equipo de sonido bastante sofisticado, el cual tenía las bocinas distribuidas estratégicamente por todo el cuarto. En una de las esquinas había un puff (**N/A los asientos que parecen unos cojines gigantes pero cuando tu te sientas te hundes en ellos)** negro con el símbolo de Linkin Park en blanco y pues lo único que le faltaba al cuarto eran los afiches que tenia guardados.

"Bella déjame ver tu cuarto" -Entro mi gigante hermano que directamente se lanzo a mi puff. Pues sí, olvidé decirles que tengo un hermano mayor por 2 minutos, si, somos gemelos, y es el mejor hermano del mundo, pero no se lo digan porque se lo cree, es un poco egocéntrico el amigo

"Hey Emmett cuidado con lo que haces" - Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"Ay hermanita cálmate que no es para tanto, además tu habitación está muy bien, pero como siempre la mía es mejor."- Puse lo ojos en blanco

" Ay Em mira para suelo que se te callo el ego". - Le dije en tono de broma

"Ja, ja muy graciosa hermanita (nótese el sarcasmo). Hey Bells ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?, tenemos que conocer la ciudad y vamos a salir con mamá a comprar los carros, pero después de eso ¿Qué?" - Dijo Emmett agarrando mi guitarra eléctrica que estaba en un paral al lado del puff.

"Ni se te ocurra agarrar mi guitarra Emmett Masen, te mato si la tocas". - Le dije levantándome de mi cama y quitándosela de las manos una de las cosas mas preciadas de mi vida. Si... toco la guitarra desde que tengo 5 años ya que la música es mi vida.

"Hermanita que genio. Ay por cierto este puff me gusta, como que me lo llevo para mi cuarto."

"¡EMMETT!, saca tus garras de oso de mi puff, si te lo llevas para tu cuarto hablo con mamá para que no te compre ningún carro" - Le amenacé

Dicho esto los ojos parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas y salió de mi cuarto. Me reí en mi interior ya que se fue como si lo hubiese amenazado con publicar sus fotos de bebé en el Facebook. Terminé de pegar los afiches que traje y agarré mi guitarra, comencé a tocar una canción que compuse hace tres meses un día que estuve en Central Park.

Estoy harto de tener que soportar

que te crees que me puedes controlar

yo soy como soy

no me importa lo que pienses

les molesta mi manera de pensar

solamente por que no piensas igual

te guste o no

es así como lo pienso

porque no vives tu vida

dejas en paz la mía

*Coro*

seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

como quiero seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

tal y como soy!

criticas mi manera de vestir

como debo y como no debo salir

con quien con quien no

solo yo decido eso,

se que ahora andas diciendo por ahí

que no soy lo suficiente para ti

lo siento , mi amor

eres tu quien se lo pierdes

porque no vives tu vida

dejas en paz la mía

*Coro*

seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

como quiero

seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

tal y como soy!

seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

como quiero

seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

tal y como ...

pero toma en cuenta

lo que estas dejando atrás

porque nunca volverá...

jamás

jamás!

seré!

como quiero ser

seré!

como quiero

seré!

Escribí esa canción porque muchas de las personas del colegio me criticaban por mi forma de vestir y por mi forma de ser, con esta canción gane el concurso de talento y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, simplemente me cansé de que me criticaran.

Pasó la tarde y bajé por algo de comer, mi mamá había pedido pizza y la mía estaba encima del mesón de la cocina, tomé una lata de Coca-Cola del refrigerador y me fui al cuarto de Emmett.

-"Hey Emm... qué hay?" - Lo saludé

"Hey Bells lo mismo de siempre, igual que tu, comiendo" - Dijo señalando la pizza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

" Oye esta lindo tu cuarto."

Tenía las paredes pintadas de azul intenso con notas musicales en negro, en el centro estaba una cama de hierro forjado con un cobertor en azul del mismo tono de las paredes de su cuarto, había una batería en una esquina y frente a su cama un televisor pantalla plana y una estante con un equipo de sonido y lleno de cd´s y tenía un consola Xbox 360 y un montón de video juegos.

"Gracias Bells, hey Bells dentro de una semana comenzamos las clases como crees que nos traten?"

"En realidad no lo sé por la manera como nos vestimos siempre nos rechazan, porque no nos vestimos como todo el mundo nos excluyen y tu sabes que por la forma de pensar de otros yo no voy a cambiar.

"Bueno si tienes razón Bells, y más que aquí son tan superficiales. Pero como siempre tu y yo estaremos juntos" –Se levantó y me abrazó

"Bueno, voy a irme a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones, nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta mañana"- Me lanzó un beso

Fui a mi habitación, me cambié la ropa por mis pijamas y me tiré en mi cama nueva, gracias a Dios este lugar ya tenía los muebles, hubiera sido terrible llegar a un sitio y no tener donde dormir. Tomé mi celular, le mande un mensaje a Angela diciéndole que habíamos llegado bien y que la extrañaba y así me atrapó en sueño.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y recibí un fuerte rayo de sol en mi rostro. Un clima bastante distinto a Nueva York. Me tendría que acostumbrar ya que de ahora en adelante viviría aquí. Entré al baño y tome una ducha mientras el agua caía sobre mi y me relajaba totalmente. Salí luego de unos 20 minutos bajo el agua, arreglé mi cabello al salir de la ducha y elegí lo que me iba a poner que eran unos jeans grises de tubo una franela negra que dejaba mi hombro izquierdo descubierto y tenia estampada una guitarra eléctrica en plateado en el frente de la franela y mis infaltables Converse negros. Terminé de arreglarme y baje a desayunar, ya en el comedor estaba Emmett y mi mamá.

"Buenos días Bella, como amaneciste?" - Preguntó mamá

"Hola ma, hola Emmett, amanecí bien, y ustedes?"

"Hola pulga lista para ir a comprar los carros?"- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Oso solo te pido que no comiences a dar brinquitos cuando lleguemos al concesionario".

Mi mamá se comenzó a reír y yo también y Emmett hizo un puchero. Terminamos de desayunar y subí a mi habitación para lavarme los dientes y agarrar mis cosas. Cuando bajé Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá pero parecía que quería salir corriendo de la casa, mi mamá agarrá su bolso y nos montamos en el taxi que nos estaba esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Carros y guitarras.**

Llegamos al concesionario y Emmett parecía un niño en una dulcería. Yo por mi parte me gusta la velocidad pero no soy obsesionada con los carros. A nosotros se acercó un señor vestido formalmente como de unos 60 años, se presentó como el asesor de ventas del lugar, aunque con la enciclopedia humana de carros que tengo como hermano dudo mucho que lo necesitemos.

Empezamos a ver carros simples que a ninguno de los 3 nos gustaban, entre Emmett y el asesor se encargaban de describírnoslo detalladamente, pero no nos convencía ninguno, mi madre fastidiada de ver carros sencillos y simples le pidió al asesor que nos mostrara carros más costosos y veloces que eso era lo que queríamos, habían Audis, BMW, Mercedes, Aston Martin, Pontiac, entre otros. Pero yo me fije solo en un vehículo; en un Mustang GT Cobra 2010 negro con dos franjas vinotinto que atravesaban el carro desde el capo, hasta el maletero. Ese carro siempre había sido mi carro de ensueño, pero en Nueva York tenía un Mini Cooper que me encantaba porque era pequeño y práctico, cosa que era perfecto para aquella ciudad, pero ahora estábamos en California, podía tener mi carro perfecto, por otro lado Emmett se compró una Hummer H3 Alpha, y mi mamá se compró un Aston Martin V12 Vantage rojo, a veces digo, el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero como ayuda

No tardamos mucho decidiéndonos por estos autos, mi mamá terminó todo el papeleo y salimos del concesionario a eso del mediodía por lo que decidimos ir a comer al centro comercial. Estacionamos los 3 autos juntos y nos fuimos a la feria de comida, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a Burguer King a comprar hamburguesas y mi mamá fue a comprar una comida rara, se esas orgánicas que te mantienen saludable y en la línea, si yo me pongo mas en la línea me desintegro. Nos sentamos a comer, y entre conversaciones sin importancia y bromas terminamos de comer.

Luego de comer, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la tienda de música y mi mamá de compras, decía que había que cambiar el guardarropa, otro clima, otra ropa, yo me puse a ver guitarras mientras Emmett veía los accesorios para la batería, quería comprarme una guitarra nueva porque la mía ya estaba un poco vieja, la tenía desde hace 3 años y la había usado bastante, así que me enamoré de una guitarra Fender Stratocaster negra. Me quedé un rato admirando la guitarra, cuando me di la vuelta para decirle que me llevaba la guitarra me tropecé con el ser más perfecto que haya visto en mi vida.

Media alrededor de 1,85, tenía el cabello de un tono cobrizo y bastante desordenado, los ojos de un verde esmeralda en el que te podías perder my fácilmente, el mentón totalmente marcado y la nariz perfilada. Estaba vestido con una franela con un sweater gris encima, unos jeans negros y unos Converse también negros, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente hasta que Emmett me habló y yo desvié la mirada ruborizada.

"Bells, mira esto"- Gritó desde la otra esquina

"Eh... lo siento" - Le dije al chico.

"No hay problema" - Me dijo en un susurro con una voz aterciopelada que robaba el aliento. Me di vuelta y me dirigí donde Emm.

"Bella mira esta batería" -Me dijo emocionado casi dando saltitos.

"Esta bien Emm, pero porque no compras nada mas el doble pedal si ya tienes la batería en casa y mamá te la acaba de comprar."- Le dije, pero mi mente estaba en el chico de los ojos verdes y mis ojos vagaban por la tienda buscándolo.

"Si Bells, pero tú también tienes ya una guitarra y no por eso vas a dejar de comprarte esa Fender"- Dijo Emmett señalando la guitarra.

"Emm, mi guitarra tiene 3 años y quiero una nueva, además me la voy a comprar con MI dinero."

Lo dejé y fui a buscar al encargado y le pagué la guitarra, él fue a preparar todo para poder llevarme mi guitarra nueva, estuve buscando de nuevo al chico de ojos verdes mientras esperaba, pero ya no estaba en la tienda. Salimos de la tienda y me desvié a la librería, Emmett me miró con cara de "que anormal" pero no le presté atención. Duré bastante rato en la librería, compre varios libros y cuando iba saliendo de la librería sonó mi celular, mire la pantalla y era mi mamá.

"Bella, ¿quieres ir a cenar?"

"Si, mamá claro ¿Dónde y cuándo?"- No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era

"En 20 minutos en "La Bella Italia" avísale a tu hermano"

.

"Ok ma, nos vemos en un rato." - Y colgué

Llamé a Emmett para que nos encontráramos en nuestros carros para irnos, 30 minutos después llegamos al restaurant, mi mamá estaba sentada en una mesa un poco apartada, nos sonrió cuando nos vio. Llegó una mesonera y miró a Emmett de arriba a abajo, sin ningún disimulo, yo aguanté una risa y cuando miré a mi mamá me di cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pedimos lo que íbamos a comer y cuando la mesonera se fue solté la risa y mi mamá también, Emmett nos miró confundido.

" Emmett sigues completo?"- Le pregunté entre risas.

"Si Bells porque lo preguntas?"- Ahora con más cara de confusión.

"Porque la mesonera te estaba comiendo con los ojos, y te pregunté no vaya a ser que te falte un brazo, la cara o el tronco."

Mi mamá y yo soltamos unas carcajadas, pero Emm nos miró de tal manera que si las miradas fueran puñales estuviésemos muertas. En eso llego la mesera con nuestra comida y volvió a mirar a Emmett de la misma manera, pero me contuve de reírme.

"Niños, mañana no voy a poder estar con ustedes porque tengo que ir al estudio y tengo varias citas pendientes."

"No hay problema ma, yo cuido a la enana" - Dijo Emmett. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Si Emm, yo sé pero son nuevos en L.A y quisiera pasar más tiempo con ustedes, además yo creo que Bella será la que cuidará de ti."

"Mamá tranquilízate, ya estamos bastante grandes y podemos defendernos, sabemos cómo es tu trabajo desde pequeños y es más pesado al ser la gran diseñadora Esme Masen" - Le dije a mi mamá

"Oh, chicos confío en ustedes, si pasa o necesitan algo no duden en llamarme" - Dijo con tono autoritario.

"Si ma" - Dijimos Emmett y ya al mismo tiempo.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente, mi mamá pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos a casa, cuando llegamos Emmett me ayudo a subir lo que compré y me despedí de él. Cuando termine de arreglar todo, me metí en el baño, me duche y me puse la pijama, me metí en mi cama y apenas apoyé la cabeza en la almohada caí rendida, y en mis sueños apareció el rostro del chico con los ojos esmeraldas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Primer día**

La primera semana en L.A pasó rápidamente y sin darme cuenta llegó el lunes, mi primer día de escuela. Hoy iba a ser un día difícil, adaptarse a un nuevo colegio y a nuevas personas por supuesto. Ya había tenido que hacerlo una vez; mi primera escuela en Nueva York cerró y tuve que ir a otra y comenzar todo desde cero, y no es la situación mas cómoda que se diga.

La academia Midnight Sun es tan distinta a otras, ya que ésta está especializada en música y artes, es decir que voy a poder retomar mis clases de piano, si, toco piano y guitarra, los dos instrumentos que mas me apasionan. Desde que tenía seis años tomaba clases de piano pero tuve que abandonarlos desde hace dos años por cosas que pasaron.

Luego de tomar una ducha, me vestí con unos pantalones de tubo, una franela manga corta blanca con una guitarras dibujadas en rojo, gris y negro y la frase "ROCK ME" en negro y mis Converse negros con blanco, luego bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba Emmett, mamá ya se había ido.

"Hola pulga, como estas?" - Como me molestaba que Emmett me llamara pulga pero luego de una tiempo me terminé acostumbrando.

"Hola oso, bien y tú? como te preparas para el primer día?"

"Bien, en realidad me gusta empezar porque además de comenzar con las clases de bajo voy a hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de waterpolo."

"Yo por mi parte voy a retomar las clases de piano" -Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, con gran sorpresa reflejados en ellos ya que desde hace dos años no tocaba piano –" Y voy a continuar con las de guitarra."

"En serio vas a volver a tocar el piano"- Me preguntó

"Si, ya es hora, sabes lo mucho que me gusta, no voy a dejar que me quite eso también"

"Me parece excelente, enana"- Me abrazó

Terminamos de desayunar y subimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestras cosas, cuando bajé Emmett ya estaba esperándome, ambos nos montamos en mi carro ya que decidimos ir en mi carro los primeros días y el luego se iría en el suyo.

El camino a la academia no era muy lejos, cuando llegamos notamos que no había muchos autos estacionados. Mientras esperábamos el comienzo de las clases Emmett y yo nos pusimos a hablar de tonterías y cosas sin importancias, en eso sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestras primeras clases, la mía era literatura y la de Emm era bajo.

El profesor habló sobre lo que haríamos durante el año y se dispuso a entregar una lista con las lecturas que utilizaríamos durante el año, cuando la recibí me pareció una lista bastante básica y ya había leído la mayoría exceptuando dos. Luego de la clase de literatura tenia clase de solfeo. Esta clase paso rápidamente, y luego la de guitarra, al entrar al salón una chica pequeña con los rasgos de un duende, el cabello color azabache y los ojos verdes se acercó a saludarme.

"Hola soy Alice Cullen ¡mucho gusto!" - Dijo con voz cantarina

"Hola yo soy Bella Masen, el gusto es mío" - Dije cortésmente, Alice parecía una chica con la que me podría llevar bien.

"Oye si quieres te sientas a mi lado" - Ofreció.

Y eso hice, el profesor comenzó la clases hablando de cosas que ya yo sabía, por lo que me puse a pensar en musarañas. Pero luego mando unos acordes de 3 canciones que debíamos ensayarlas para la clase del próximo lunes. Dicho esto sonó el timbre y era la hora del almuerzo, Alice me esperó en la puerta del salón pero le dije que tenía que llevar mi guitarra a mi auto, y ella se ofreció a acompañarme.

"Lindo auto" - Dijo Alice tocando el spoiler de la maletera.

"Gracias" - Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro a lo que Alice soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

Luego de dejar mis cosas en el auto nos fuimos a la cafetería, noté la mirada de unas cuantas personas pero no le preste ninguna atención, pero si me incomodaba un poco.

Alice y yo fuimos a comprar la comida y luego nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba vacía. Al rato llego Emmett y se lo presenté a Alice, luego se aceraron a nuestra mesa un chico rubio, alto pero no tanto como Emmett y con ojos azules, y una chica que parecía una modelo de pasarela ya que tenía un cuerpo escultural también con ojos azul celeste y rubia totalmente.

"Bella, Emmett, ellos son Jasper mi novio y su gemela Rosalie." - Nos presentó Alice

"Mucho gusto" - Los saludé con la mano y ellos repitieron el gesto, pude notar que Emm y Rosalie se quedaron embobados mirándose el uno al otro.

"Y... de donde vienen?" - Preguntó Jasper

"De Nueva York, nacimos allá, pero mi madre decidió venirse para acá por su trabajo" - Respondió Emmett dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Rosalie.

Alice nos contó que tenía un hermano y que eran gemelos, es increíble, todos somos gemelos, esto es muy raro, nunca había conocido a dos pares de gemelos, también dijo que generalmente no venía a almorzar con ellos ya que era medio raro y muy pero muy reservado, pero que cuando lo viera nos lo presentaría.

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo conociéndonos y hablando sobre otras cosas. Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la clase de piano, cuando entré al salón estaba un chico con el que me había tropezado en la tienda del centro comercial. Me congelé en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer. El profesor me asignó que compartiera el piano con él ya que todos los banquillos de los demás pianos estaban ocupados y el único disponible era ese.

"Señorita Masen, tome asiento al lado del Sr. Cullen, compartirán piano en esta clase"

"Gracias"- Así que su apellido es Cullen, ya por lo menos se algo de él

Yo había desviado la vista pero cuando la volví a levantar me encontré con los hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y me perdí en ellos, nos miramos fijamente y no sé cuánto tiempo, aunque a mí me parecieron horas, días, semanas... hasta que el profesor carraspeó para llamar la atención de los alumnos, desvié la mirada y camine hacia mi asiento. Cuando rocé su brazo al sentarme, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente haciéndome caer del banquillo, al escuchar el ruido todos voltearon y yo me sonroje.

El retrajo sus labios formando una mueca evitando reírse y me ofreció su mano para levantarme del suelo. Al tomarlo de la mano sentí la misma descarga eléctrica recorrer mi brazo y después inundar todo mi cuerpo. Me levanté inmediatamente y me senté de nuevo en el banquillo del piano.

"Estas bien?" - Me preguntó el muchacho con una voz aterciopelada hipnotizante

"S.. si, eh gracias" -Le respondí perdiéndome de nuevo en las profundas lagunas de sus ojos verdes.

El profesor pidió nuestra atención y empezó a repartir las partituras que teníamos que ensayar para la clase de mañana, la clase transcurrió muy lenta a mi parecer; traté de no fijarme de nuevo en mi compañero de banquillo, y aunque lo hice un par de veces, siempre deseaba ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos verdes - YA BELLA DEJA DE PENSAR ESO - me regañe mentalmente, a ti no te puede gustar nadie después de lo que te hizo... no, no puedo ponerme a pensar en eso.

"Nos vemos la próxima clase"- Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se retiraba del salón

"Seguro"- Dije bajito y estoy segura que no me escuchó. Cullen, Cullen… por que me suena ese nombre?. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón.

Me apresuré hacia la siguiente clase que era Español; esta clase se pasó rápidamente ya que no le presté ni la mas mínima atención ya que me encontraba concentrada pensando en lo que había pasado en la clase de piano.

Al salir de clases me encontré con Emmett y con los demás, que nos despedimos en el estacionamiento de la academia. Emmett me pidió manejar y le di las llaves sin decir más nada, cuando llegamos cada uno se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Al ser gemelos teníamos como una especie de sentido para percibir el estado de ánimo del otro y seguramente Emmett noto mi gran distracción.

Llegó la noche y fui a la habitación de Emmett.

"Emm se puede?" - Dije tocando levemente la puerta

"Eh.. si claro pasa."

"Tienes hambre?" -Le pregunté

"Si y tú?" -Me respondió pero lo note un tanto distraído

"SIP... Oso te noto raro, que te pasa?"

"Nada, solo estaba pensando, aunque en realidad si me pasa algo, es que me gustó Rosalie, no sé como explicarte lo que sentí cuando la vi, pero no sé si tengo chance con ella y además creo que tiene novio" - Me dijo mi hermano con un suspiro de frustración.

"Tranquilo oso, dale tiempo al tiempo además se acaban de conocer hoy y no sabemos si tiene novio o no, tienes mucho tiempo para acercarte a ella aunque puedes contar conmigo para todo." -Lo abracé –"Despreocúpate y lucha por lo que quieres."

"Pero es que..."

"Pero es que nada Emm, no le busques cinco patas al gato, si realmente te sientes atraído por ella es porque así debe ser, si tú la quieres lucha por ella y listo, además yo te voy a ayudar"

"Gracias Bells, por eso te quiero" - Y me apretó mas contra el

Luego de eso bajamos a comer y pasamos el resto del rato, mamá llegó como a eso de las 9 y estábamos el oso y yo viendo T.V en la sala y ella se sentó con nosotros a pasar un rato en familia. A eso de las 11 subí a mi habitación, tomé un baño y me coloqué la pijama aunque me costó conciliar el sueño, me quedé profundamente dormida y en mis sueños apareció el ser de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo que era una total misterio para mi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La casa Cullen.**

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el preciado viernes. En esa semana había conseguido dos mejores amigas que eran Alice y Rosalie, así como yo era una de sus mejores amigas; mi hermano había logrado acercarse bastante a Rosalie y eso me alegraba mucho por él , se notaba que Rose tenia cierto interés en el también, a Emmett solo le faltaba babear el piso cuando Rose estaba a su lado y eso me hacía reír pero se veían tan lindos juntos que había decidido que haría lo que fuera para que estuviesen juntos, pero lo peor es que ninguno de los dos se _atrevía a reconocer _ la atracción que había entre ellos.

Alice y yo estábamos en clases de guitarra y ese día el profesor mandó a hacer dúos por lo que Alice y yo estábamos tocando " Given up" de Linkin Park, que fue la canción que el profesor nos asignó, estábamos divertidas al ver que bien salía la canción y la clase paso bastante rápido para mi gusto, llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos sentamos todos juntos como siempre.

"Chicos ¿quieren ir hoy a mi casa a una tarde de películas?" –Preguntó Alice luego de un mal chiste de Emmett. Yo miré a Emmett y me asintió con la cabeza, no era para pedirle permiso sino para saber si el también iba.

"Si, ¿porque no?" - Le dije a Alice – "Pero no sabemos donde queda tu casa."

"No te preocupes por eso Bells, nos vamos _todos juntos_ y listo"

"Ok Alice, _nos vemos _en el estacionamiento después de clases" - Dijo Emmett y siguió con una de sus bromas de mal gusto.

Luego del almuerzo me tocaba la clase de piano, cuando llegué al salón solo estaba el chico de los ojos esmeralda, estaba tocando una melodía hermosa y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, lo único que sabia de este chico era que su apellido era Cullen y me _seguía sonando_ muy familiar, _pero todavía no descubro por que_. En eso sonó el timbre y termine de entrar al salón, me senté a su lado.

"Linda melodía la que estabas tocando" - Dije mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

"Gracias" -Fue lo único que respondió.

Llegó el profesor y comenzó la clase, no hablamos de hecho en esta semana, apenas nos habíamos mirado, pero siempre se producía una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros y de la que no entendía porque se creaba. Terminó la clase y me dirigí a la clase de Español y por estar pensando en canciones y en chicos; o mejor dicho un chico, la profesora comenzó un dialogo en español conmigo, el cual no tuve ninguna dificultad en contestar ya que papá nos enseño Español a Emmett y a mi desde pequeños.

Terminó la clase de español y me fui al estacionamiento donde me estaban esperando los demás, nos montamos cada quien en sus carros y Emmett se vino conmigo, salimos del estacionamiento siguiendo el carro de Alice; el camino se me hizo muy familiar y resultó ser porque ella vivía en la misma urbanización que yo, solo que vivía en la calle siguiente a la mía. Era una casa de 3 pisos blanca muy linda, parecida a las demás pero tenía un toque clásico que la hacia diferente a las demás. Alice metió su carro en el garaje y nosotros lo dejamos estacionados en la calle.

"Hey Alice nosotros vivimos en la otra calle" - Dijo Emmett.

"Ustedes son los hijos de Esme Masen?" - Preguntó Alice con los ojos como platos.

"Eh... sip" - Dije yo tímidamente.

"Es que ella es mi diseñadora favorita y no me imaginé que ustedes fueran sus hijos" - Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

"Ok, si quieren _pueden ir a casa _mañana y la conocen" - Dijo Emmett.

A Alice le brillaron los ojos cuando Emm la invitó a la casa a conocer a mamá, luego de eso entramos a su casa que era mucho más linda por dentro, diseñada con toques clásicos pero modernos a la vez. Alice nos dirigió a la sala donde había varios puff que estaban tirados en el piso y ella se dirigió a la cocina por cotufas y refresco, ella llegó al rato con todo y decidimos ver "Una Loca Película Épica". Mientras veíamos la película llegaron los padres de Alice.

"Hola chicos" - Dijo una mujer mediana con el rostro alargado y muy lindo, tenia el cabello broncíneo y los ojos verdes esmeraldas parecidos a los del chico del piano, a su lado había un hombre alto con rasgos ingleses con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules.

"Hola Elizabeth"- Dijeron Jasper y Rose

"Ma "- Dijo Alice- "Mamá, papá, ellos son Bella y Emmett Masen" - Dijo Alice.

"Hola señor y señora Cullen" - _salude. Espera, Cullen?_

"Hola Bella" - Me abrazó Elizabeth – "Por favor dime Elizabeth" - Me sonroje.

"Hola Bella" - Me saludó el señor Cullen – "Y por favor llámame Edward."

Emmett los saludó también y seguimos viendo la película, yo le pregunté a Alice donde estaba el baño, ella me dijo que en el segundo piso a la izquierda. Yo subí, entré, hice lo que iba a hacer y Salí, cuando escuché una melodía conocida y luego recordé que fue la misma que estaba tocando el chico de cabello cobrizo en el salón de la clase de piano ese día, me dirigí hacia la puerta de donde provenía el sonido y en la habitación estaba un hermoso piano de cola negro y de ahí provenía la hermosa melodía, la estaba tocando el chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas que era mi compañero en clases de piano. De repente paró de tocar y me miró fijamente a los ojos, y como siempre, me perdí en esas lagunas verde esmeralda y se me olvidó respirar.

" Eh... que haces aquí?"- Me preguntó.

"V... vine a ver una película con Alice y los demás. _Espera, tú que haces aquí? No te ví llegar ni venir detrás de nosotros?"_ - Le pregunté sin poderme evitar sonrojarme.

"_No los seguí porque_ vivo aquí" - Contestó con voz aterciopelada. _Gracias a Dios no se molestó por mi atrevimiento, no era mi intención_

"Espera, tu eres el hermano de Alice?"

"Si, _te tardaste en descubrirlo"_ - Me respondió.

"_Espera, tu sabías que soy amiga de tu hermana?"- Pregunté sorprendida_

"Bella te has tarda... "- Alice se calló.- "Ah, hola Edward veo que se conocen" - continuó Alice.

"Que hay? pulga, si de hecho Isabella es mi compañera en la clase de piano" - Respondió Edward._ Le dice pulga igual que Emmett me lo dice a mi, otra coincidencia, esto no puede ser normal_

"A ok... Ven Bella vamos abajo" - Dijo Alice halándome sutilmente por el brazo.

No podía creer que él fuera el hermano de Alice, no me di cuenta de los apellidos con razón su apellido me parecía tan conocido el primer día de clases. Edward nos siguió, por lo menos ya sabia su nombre ya que siempre el profesor siempre se refería a el por su apellido. No me entraba en la cabeza como el nada más verlo me ponía el corazón a 10000 por hora y con una mirada suya las piernas las sentía como gelatina y mis huesos desaparecían.

Alice y yo nos sentamos de nuevo en los puff de la sala y el se sentó en el puff que quedaba disponible, Alice le presentó a Edward a mi hermano y continuamos la otra película que había colocado. Durante esta sentía una corriente que venia en dirección de Edward no podía creer que me sintiera tan atraída hacia el y que ocurriera esto con el, no se si a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero yo dije que no me iba a volver a enamorar después de lo de...

"Hey Bella, debemos irnos" - Me dijo Emmett.

Me levanté y nos despedimos de todos, _Edward solo levantó la mano y se despidió, era un avance._ Cuando llegamos subí rápidamente a mi cuarto por mi guitarra pero Emmett me interrumpió.

" Bella te gustó Edward, verdad?" - Preguntó Emmett con una mirada acusadora.

" Ehh... no, _de donde sacas eso?"_ - Dije tratando de estar seria pero me sonroje y mi respiración se volvió irregular.

"Isabella Marie Masen, no me lo niegues, noté como te brillaban los ojos cuando los veías, además no te veía así desde que ocurrió lo de…"

"No Emmett, no me lo recuerdes por favor"- Lo interrumpí con los ojos llorosos – "Si puede ser que me guste pero no estoy segura, desde que lo ví por primera vez me sucedió algo raro con el pero no sé que es" - La voz se me quebró en lo ultimo, _era difícil hablar de mis sentimientos y mas después de lo sucedido_

"Está bien, Bella te entiendo, pero si sucede algo con el cuéntamelo" - Me dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba y colocaba mi cabeza en su regazo para acariciarme el cabello, cosa que hacíamos siempre cuando alguno de los dos se sentía mal.

"Emmett, no creo que suceda nada, estamos juntos en clases de piano y ni me toma en cuenta. No creo que llegue a fijarse en mi y no me pienso hacer ilusiones."

"Ay hermanita, no te pongas así, como tu me dijiste una vez, dale tiempo al tiempo. Además tu eres una chica inteligente, linda y simpática. El que no se fije en ti es un idiota."

"Oso eso lo dices porque eres mi hermano y como ya te dije ni me habla en clases, además de seguro se fijará en chicas mas lindas que yo" - Tenia de nuevo los ojos llorosos –"Ya me voy a tocar piano un rato a ver si me calmo."

Me fui al salón de piano y me senté ahí tocando una melodía que escribí hace tiempo y luego tocando la favorita de la familia "Claro de luna" de Debussy, esa era la favorita de mi padre, que al recordarlo brotaron las lagrimas de mis ojos, lo extrañaba tanto y en estos momentos me hacia tanta falta, necesitaba a mi papá aquí a mi lado.

Ya luego de estar un buen rato tocando el piano decidí subir a mi habitación ya eran las 2 de la mañana y estaba bastante cansada. Cuando ya estaba lista para dormir no podía porque cuando cerraba los ojos aparecían las lagunas verde esmeralda que me hipnotizaban y me dejaban sin razón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La banda**

Al día siguiente me desperté a eso de las 10 de la mañana por la desvelada de la noche anterior, baje a la cocina en pijama, con tal en la casa solo estábamos Emmett, Sara, la muchacha de servicio y yo, al entrar estaba Emmett sentado en el desayunador.

"Que hay enana?" - Me saludo Emmett despeinándome más de lo que ya estaba.

"Hola oso, todavía con sueño y tu?"

"Aquí como ves, comiendo" - Respondió llevándose un pedazo de hotcake a la boca.

Sara me sirvió el desayuno y comí con Emmett, luego de terminar de comer, Emmett me cargó y me subió a su espalda y corrió hasta la sala de T.V, cuando llegamos me soltó y caí en el sofá, el se lanzó a mi lado, encendió el televisor y empezamos a ver caricaturas que veíamos cuando estábamos pequeños, de un momento a otro Emmett me comenzó a hacer cosquillas hasta que empecé a llorar de la risa porque no me podía soltar de su agarre ya q el estaba encima de mi con las piernas a cada lado de mis costados y no me podía mover.

A eso del mediodía cada uno subió a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarnos de ropa, ese día me puse una franela con una bufanda blanca con cuadros negros y mis Converse negros con blanco con una falda corta negra, como no tenia mas nada que hacer comencé a tocar mi guitarra, y comencé a tocar "Given Up" de Linkin Park, me encanta tocar esa canción y era la mejor manera de distraerme.

De repente me dio por invitar a los muchachos a la casa por lo que le mande un mensaje al celular de Alice.

_"Alice, si quieres ven a pasar la tarde a mi casa, estoy muy aburrida es la tercera del lado derecho y dile a los demás que también pueden venir"_ B.

Al minuto sonó mi celular anunciando que me había llegado un mensaje.

"_Ok, llegamos en 5 minutos"_ -A.

Fui al cuarto de Emmett para avisarle que nuestros amigos venían para la casa y luego regrese a mi habitación, seguí tocando la guitarra mientras llegaban los muchachos, me concentré tanto que no me di cuenta que los muchachos estaban parados en la puerta de mi cuarto y cuando digo todos, eso incluye a Edward.

"BELLAAAA! Tocas genial, me ganaste, esa canción a mi se me hace imposible el intro" -Dijo Alice abrazándome.

"Ehh... Gracias Alice, no es para tanto, además, tu tocas genial."

"No nada que ver, si tocas excelente. Tengo una idea, ¿Porque no hacemos una banda? y la podemos presentar como proyecto final en la academia" - Propuso Alice dando brinquitos en mi cama.

"Por mi si, pero no se los demás - Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Yo seré el baterista, todas las chicas mueren por los bateristas" - Exclamo Emmett a punto de dar saltitos como Alice.

"Eres un tonto"- Dije riéndome

"Yo puedo ser el tecladista" - Anunció Jasper.

"Y yo la segunda guitarra" - Gritó Alice.

"Y quienes serian la primera guitarra y el bajo?" - Pregunté confusa.

"Pues... la primera guitarra obvio serás tu y el bajo seria mi hermano, osea Edward" - Djo Alice como si todo fuera de lo mas obvio.

"Y la voz?"- Preguntó Edward, en el momento que habló se me aceleró el corazón y ese sonido era como un coro de angeles para mi.

"Pues, veremos quienes de nosotros cantan y lo ponemos de voz" - Respondió Jasper.

"Rosalie tu no vas a hacer nada?" - Preguntó mi hermano, se notaba que estaba bastante pendiente de Rose.

"Que les parece si yo soy la encargada de la imagen del grupo y también su representante?" - Preguntó Rosalie.

"Por mi si" - Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

"Si quieren ensayamos aquí" - Dijo Emmett y todos me miraron a mi como preguntando si de verdad podíamos ensayar aquí.

"Si, de verdad podemos ensayar aquí, mi mamá y papá decidieron darnos un cuarto libre de ruido y al mismo tiempo convertirlo en un estudio para que Emmett y yo pudiéramos tocar." - Me sonroje porque sentía la intensa mirada de Edward sobre mi.

"Y porque estabas tocando en tu cuarto?" - Preguntó Edward.

"Porque solo estábamos Emmett y yo y se que a el no le molesta el ruido de la guitarra, a mis padres tampoco pero hay veces que no puedo dormir y me pongo a tocar por lo que no lo puedo hacerlo en mi cuarto y me voy al estudio, lo mismo le pasa a Emmett." - Dije

"Vamos a ese cuarto lo quiero ver" - Dijo Alice emocionada.

Bajamos al cuarto ya que era en sótano, cuando entramos y vieron que teníamos todos los instrumentos ahí abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Wow "- Se le escapó un jadeo a Edward al ver mi piano de cola –"De quien es el piano?" -pregunto con voz aterciopelada, mientras pasaba los dedos suavemente por el borde

"De Bella" -Dijo mi hermano restándole importancia.

"Si.. e... es mío, toco guitarra desde los 6 y piano desde los 8 pero lo deje un tiempo y ahorita lo estoy retomando."- Por que me pone tan nerviosa hablar con él?

"Que bien Bella, Edward toca el piano desde los 5" -Gritó Alice con una expresión que no supe reconocer.

"Y como vamos a saber quien va a cantar?" - Dijo Edward medio tímido.

"Bueno los que se que saben cantar somos Edward y yo" -Dijo Alice –"No se si alguien mas de ustedes canta"

"Bella canta" - Anuncio Emmett, mi hermano a veces podía ser tan bocón, sabe que no me gusta ser el centro de atención y ahora me va a hacer cantar, especialmente enfrente de Edward

Jasper me miró al igual que el resto, pero la mirada que hacia efecto en mi era la de Edward que me miraba de una forma bastante penetrante.

"Bueno entonces eso deja a 3 de nosotros como posibles vocalistas" - Dijo Rose - "Entonces primero canta Alice, luego Edward y por último Bella."

Cuando dijeron eso, me dio nervios, no era la primera vez que cantaba delante de alguien mas, pero me ponía nerviosa. Comenzó cantando Alice, y canto "Adiós" de Don Tetto, su voz sonaba dulce y como si fuera toda una cantante profesional , por lo que ya yo sabia quien iba a ganar. No había ninguna posibilidad de que yo quedara como vocalista.

Luego cantó Edward, este cantó "Lost" de Michael Bublé, si esa canción era espectacular con su cantante original, con Edward cantándola no había palabras para describir como sonaba, sentía que me estaba derritiendo por dentro, mi corazón empezó a bombear muy rápidamente, su interpretación fue perfecta y yo quede medio atontada por eso.

Llegó mi turno de cantar y decidi cantar "Leave out all the rest" de Linkin Park, comencé a cantar y comencé a sentir una seguridad que siempre me invadía cuando cantaba con sentimiento y cuando quería trasmitir algo con la canción. Cuando terminé de cantar abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que tenia 5 pares de ojos viéndome como si fuera una alienígena.

"Que?" - Pregunté ruborizada – "Por que me ven así?"

"¡BELLA! Cantas genial, tu serás la vocalista definitivamente"- Dijo Rose –"Claro... si los demás están de acuerdo."

"De verdad Bella cantas excelente, Wow nunca había escuchado algo así" - Dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con que Bella sea la vocalista"- Dijeron Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Me ruborice, yo no merecía ser la vocalista, Alice y Edward tenia mejores voces que la mía.

"Pero, yo no canto tan bien como ustedes" - Dije señalando a Edward y a Alice - "Sus voces son sensacionales."

"Nada de peros Bella, si todos estamos de acuerdo con que tu seas la vocalista es porque tienes una excelente voz y mereces mostrarla" - Dijo Jasper.

"No te pongas difícil, enana"- Dijo Emmett, como me conoce

"Ok, esta bien, no me voy a poner difícil, acepto ser la vocalista, pero si en algún momento me quieren cambiar por Alice o por Edward no duden en decírmelo" - Dije seriamente.

"Saben la canción New Divide?" - Preguntó Alice emocionada.

"Pues claro" - Dijimos al unísono.

"Alice eso no se pregunta" - Dijo mi hermano.

Jasper se acercó al teclado y Edward tomó el bajo, ambos comenzaron con los primeros acordes de la canción. Luego Alice y yo tomamos las guitarras y Emmett comenzó a tocar la batería, yo me concentré totalmente, sintiendo cada una de las notas y comencé a tocar como si la vida dependiera de ello. Le deje el solo a Alice ya que esa es su canción favorita y el solo se lo sabe a la perfección. Cuando terminamos de tocar la canción y todos nos miramos y sonreímos como tontos.

"Genial!" - Exclamó Emmett.

Salimos del estudio todavía sorprendidos de lo bien que habíamos tocado siendo la primera vez que tocábamos todos juntos. Terminamos de pasar la tontera con la que salimos del estudio y nos pusimos a ver una película en el living. Otra vez me toco estar al lado de Edward y la corriente eléctrica que había sentido la tarde anterior volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar.

A eso de las 7:30 de la noche llegó mi mamá, se la presenté a mis amigos, mi mamá los saludó y ella y Alice comenzaron a hablar de moda, cosa que hacia muy rara vez conmigo, se la llevaban tan bien que parecían madre e hija.

Se hicieron las 10 de la noche y mis amigos se despidieron para irse a sus casas. Esme los invitó para cuado quisieran venir y a Alice le dijo para que viera la ultima colección que estaba confeccionando.

Me dieron celos de ver como Alice y mamá podían convivir en ese mundo de la moda al que yo no pertenecía en lo mas mínimo, Esme era muy cariñosa con nosotros y era la mejor mama del mundo pero yo era totalmente distinta a ella y la moda a mi no me gustaba.

No le seguí dando importancia, pero me sentí un poco mal, ya cuando todos se fueron me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté mirando el techo, pensando y todo lo que llegaba a mi mente era Edward y la electricidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de el. Debo ser yo la única en notarlo, aunque el se pone un poco tenso al mismo tiempo que yo comienzo a sentir la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo.

Me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol filtrase por mi ventana y pegándome directamente en el rostro. Me revolví en la cama y amanecí adolorida por como dormí, porque me quede dormida con la ropa del día anterior. Salí de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha de agua caliente para relajar todos mis músculos. Me sentía cansada como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima y aturdida por unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que aparecieron en cada uno de mis sueños.

Baje a la cocina a desayunar pensando en que haría ese domingo. Cuando entré a la cocina se encontraba Emmett cocinando cosa que me sorprendió mucho.

"No quemaste la cocina!" - Le grité a Emmett que solo se sonrió.

"Si enana, puedo cocinar un sándwich sin quemar la cocina" - Amplió su sonrisa –"Por cierto aquí esa tu desayuno."

Emmett puso un plato con 2 emparedados y un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó a mi lado con lo mismo, excepto que su plato tenia 4 emparedados.

"Entonces Emm como vas con Rose?" - Le pregunté codeándolo en forma de juego.

"Todo sigue igual enana... y tu como vas con Edward? Por que no me vas a negar que hay algo raro entre ustedes dos, además esas miradas que se dan porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta."

"No oso, no te lo voy a negar que si me parece atractivo, pero... hasta ahí, no me pasa mas nada" - Dije aguantando sonrojarme que dañaría mi mentira.

"Bueno Bells como tu digas, pero a mi me sigue pareciendo que entre ustedes dos sucede algo" - Me abrazó – "Hermanita no te enfrasques en lo que te hizo... "- Le tape la boca con la mano.

"Nadie me hizo nada y lo he superado. Y ya, por favor deja de hablarme de lo que paso hace 2 años."- me levanté de la mesa para irme

"Tienes derecho a ser feliz"- Dijo, lo miré y me voltee

Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré con seguro, los recuerdos empezaron a llenar mi cabeza y a destrozar mi mente. Cada uno de los momentos que pase cuando sucedió lo de Jake. Lloré, mis lagrimas consumían mis ojos y el sentimiento me destrozaba el pecho y el odio carcomía mi cabeza, por mas que quiero sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente simplemente no puedo y siempre termino hecha un mar de lagrimas.

En un momento me quedé dormida y ni en mis sueños podía estar tranquila, mi subconsciente y mis recuerdos me consumieron, desperté a mitad de la madrugada sudada y exaltada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero mi maldito cerebro recalcaba cada maldito segundo de esos días tan trágicos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola :D **

**bueno chicas aqui esta el 5to capitulo de esta historia... ya la habia publicado pero en este momento esta siendo editada e ire subiendo los capis poco a poco**

**en la edicion me esta ayudando Ambarnena GRACIAS! si pueden pasen por sus fic a mi me encantan jejeje **

**espero que los cambios en la historia les gusten **

**pronto subo el proximo :D**

**bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El regreso**

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles y seis meses y medio desde que no veo a mi padre Carlisle, un médico reconocido a nivel mundial, por lo tanto no lograba pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros por tantas ocupaciones que se le presentaban.

Estaba un jueves en el tarde sola en mi casa, tocando tocando en el piano "Claro de luna", era la melodía que mas me gustaba, y la que mas lograba calmar mis emociones y hacer aflorar mis sentimientos, también es la melodía favorita de mis padres sobre todo de Carlisle.

Cuando estaba terminando de tocar la última nota de la canción siento que alguien me tapa los ojos.

"Que agradable recibimiento y que hermosa canción" - Me susurran al oído.

En ese momento se me erizó el vello de los brazos, esa voz y ese aroma tan familiar que los conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Solo podía ser una persona.

"Papá!" - Grité emocionada y me lancé a sus brazos.

Comencé a llorar en sus brazos y el me acuno contra su pecho, mi papá es la persona a la que mas le tengo confianza y la que mas me conoce luego de Emmett. Siempre hablamos, el sabe todo de mi y es una de las personas mas importantes para mi.

"Ya princesa, estoy aquí y me quedaré una larga temporada" - Me dijo de nuevo al oído, como había extrañado su voz, su olor, su apoyo, en fin todo de el, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos miel, aunque no nos parezcamos físicamente, internamente somos prácticamente idénticos, yo soy la que mas me parezco a mi papá en lo interno.

"Papá no puedo creer que estas aquí. Los demás saben que estas aquí?"

"No princesa, tu eres la primera que lo sabe... y con ese recibimiento con "Claro de luna" no me hubiese gustado que nadie mas me recibiera" - Me dijo mientas besaba una de mis mejillas.

"Esto es un sueño verdad? no puedo creer que estés aquí, no te esperábamos pensábamos que llegabas en dos meses mas."

"Pues princesa no es un sueño" - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha – " Y pues cancelé los dos próximos meses de trabajo para poder acostumbrarme a L.A y pasarla con mi familia y por supuesto con mi princesa favorita." - Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Soy tu única princesa" - Le dije golpeándolo con el codo juguetonamente.

"Claro que si y siempre lo serás" -Me acomodé poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazó como cuando era pequeña.

"Papá te amo y te extrañe un mundo."

"También te extrañé mi princesa."

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando y poniéndonos al día de todo lo que había sucedido, claro exceptuando mi confusión por Edward, ha sido la única cosa que le he ocultado a Carlisle. El era como mi diario y siempre tenia un consejo o una palabra de aliento para mi o para cualquiera de nosotros.

A eso de las siete de a noche escuché el carro de Emmett entrar en el garaje y le dije a mi papá que se escondiera en mi estudio, que yo llevaría a Emmett para allá. Cuando Emmett entró a la casa yo estaba en el sofá, supuestamente viendo televisión, el se tiró en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo.

"Hola oso." - Lo saludé.

"Hola pulga como estás?"

"Bien" - Se me escapó una sonrisa de los labios.

"Hey! pulga cuéntame que te paso, porque esa sonrisa risueña y ese brillo en los ojos no es normal, así que dilo ahora, es por Edward?"

"No es nada de Edward" - Y bajé la cabeza decepcionada porque en estos cinco meses solo habíamos cruzado muy pocas palabras, era como si me evitara, pero siempre que nuestras miradas se encontraban nos quedábamos sosteniendo la mirada del otro y se comenzaba a crear como una corriente eléctrica que se rompía al separar nuestras miradas.

"Ahora Emmett levántate y déjame subirme a tu espalda que tengo flojera de caminar" - Me subió a su espalda y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y le tape los ojos.

"Pero pulga como voy a caminar?"

"Emm tu conoces esta casa de arriba a abajo, ahora porfa llévame a mi estudio" - El seguía con los ojos tapados y aun así caminó hasta el estudio.

Cuando llegamos al estudio estire un brazo para abrir la puerta y con la otra le tapaba los ojos a mi hermano, al entrar papá estaba tocando en el piano la canción que compuso para Emmett cuando el y yo nacimos, claro que Emm tenia la suya y yo la mía.

"Pulga donde grabaste la canción que papá compuso para mi?"

A Emmett se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos. Las canciones que compuso Carlisle para nosotros eran una manera de tenerlo cerca cuando el no estaba y a ambos nos conmovía escucharla y generalmente llorar era nuestra respuesta.

"Yo no la grabé Emm" - Le dije en un susurro al oído y me bajé de su espalda y de esta manera destapé sus ojos.

Emmett se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta observando a mi papá que se encontraba sentado en el banquillo del piano observándonos a Emmett a mi, pero sobre todo a Emmett que estaba llorando. Carlisle se levantó y se acercó a Emmett poco a poco, cuando se alcanzaron se abrazaron como si la vida fuera dependiera de ello y Emmett comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, tuvo prácticamente la misma reacción que yo.

"Papá!" - Gritó Emmett emocionado.

"Emmett hijo como estas?" - Preguntó mi padre.

"Bien papá, no te esperaba me alegra mucho que estés aquí, pulga porque no me avisaste que papá estaba aquí, viste no me quieres y quieres a papá para ti sola" - Todo lo dijo súper rápido por la emoción e hizo un puchero haciendo que papá y yo riéramos.

"Calma hijo, que llegue como a eso de las tres de la tarde y pues regresé porque cancelé los 2 últimos meses de las conferencias y tu hermana si te quiere, solo que yo le dije que no le contara a nadie que había regresado, así que no le digas que me quiere solo para ella"- Respondió mi papá

Yo estaba detrás de Carlisle y en eso muy maduramente le saqué la lengua a Emmett y el me respondió de la misma manera.

"Ya niños, que les parece si llamamos a su mamá y le decimos que nos vemos en "New Moon" para comer, eso si no digan que estoy aquí eso será una sorpresa."

Y eso hicimos, llamé a mamá y Emmett y yo le dijimos que nos veíamos en el restaurant en 45 minutos. Todos fuimos por nuestras cosas y nos fuimos en mi carro con Carlisle al volente, cuando llegamos Carlisle no se bajo del auto, quería sorprenderla e iba a esperar que llegara, por lo que Emmett y yo si bajamos y pedimos una mesa para cuatro, mamá no había llegado pero no tardo mucho en hacerlo, yo repique al teléfono de mi papá en señal de que podía entrar para poder sorprender a mamá.

Cuando papá entró al restaurant mamá todavía no se había dado cuenta y no fue hasta que Carlisle le tapó los ojos de la misma manera en que lo hizo conmigo. Mamá se tensó de inmediato y no fue sino hasta que papá le susurro un hola en el oído cuando se relajo.

Emmett y yo sonreímos al ver a nuestros padres así, mas de seis meses sin papá eran difíciles pero cuando estábamos juntos llegamos a ser la familia mas feliz del mundo. Mis papas estaban abrazados, mamá lloraba de alegría y papá cubriéndola con sus brazos.

"Ustedes sabían?" - Preguntó mamá dirigiéndose a Emmett y a mi.

"Sip" -Dije con una sonrisa al ver que todos teníamos los ojos brillosos de alegría y que estuviésemos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

"Bella fue la primera en saberlo y se quería quedar con papá para ella sola, porque me lo ocultó cuando llegué a casa" -Dijo mi hermano volviendo a hacer un puchero como un niño.

"No fue así" - Me defendió papá –"Yo le pedí a tu hermana que me ayudara a sorprenderlos y por eso me escondí en el estudio y mientras estaba ahí se me ocurrió tocar tu canción" - Contó Carlisle.

"Claro... ahora papá te defiende y te sigue prefiriendo antes que a mi" - Volvió a quejarse.

"Nada de eso" - Dijo papá viéndonos seriamente – "Bella siempre será mi princesa y tu siempre serás el campeón de la casa así que no hay preferencia por ninguno de los dos. Ambos son muy importantes para mi y son especiales a su manera"

Así paso la cena sorpresa del regreso de Carlisle y hablando de todo se hizo la hora de regresar a casa. Papá iba a comenzar a trabajar en el hospital de U.C.L.A y estaba bastante entusiasmado por eso. Al llegar a casa quiso sentarse un rato a hablar con nosotros.

"Cuéntenme de ustedes, que tal la academia?"- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá abrazando a mamá, al ver esa imagen solo podía pensar en si algún día encontraría a alguien que me quisiera como mi padre quiere a mi madre

"Es excelente, hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y la verdad nos ha ido muy bien, hasta Bella retomó sus clases de piano"- Dijo Emmett orgulloso

"En serio, cariño?"- Preguntó Carlisle emocionado

"Si, encontré el amor por el instrumento de nuevo y de verdad las estoy disfrutando"

"Y a su compañero también"- Dijo Emmett burlándose

"Emmett!"- le metí un golpe en el pecho

"Como es eso?"- Preguntó esme interesada

"No es nada, solo que mi compañero de piano es muy talentoso, eso es todo"- Dije lanzandole una mirada asesina a Emmett

"Me alegro mucho que te este yendo bien, cariño, de verdad me hacía verte felíz de nuevo"- me sonrió mi padre, dios, como extrañaba su sonrisa.

Ya era tarde y era noche de escuela, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a acostar. Al día siguiente me desperté a la misma hora de siempre, tome una ducha y me vestí con una falda corta negra con unos leggins rojos, unos Converse corte bajo y una franela blanca con letras negras, tome mis cosas y bajé a desayunar, desayunamos todos juntos y contando viejas anécdotas familiares. Terminé de arreglar todo para ir a la academia, hoy tenia planeado ir a comprar algunas cosas con Alice y Rose luego de las clases.

Salí de mi casa en mi carro e iba sola ya que Emmett ya iba solo en su carro. Cuando llegué me estacioné al lado de un Volvo plateado que sabia que era de Edward. Como llegue antes de lo acostumbrado me fui al salón de práctica y me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar la nana que compuso Carlisle para mi.

"Linda melodía" -Dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi espalda. – "Disculpa si te asuste" - Continuó hablando Edward.

"No hay problema" - Dije casi en un susurro.

"Bella te quería mostrar una canción que escribí para la banda" - Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenemos seis meses de conocernos y hasta ahora habíamos compartido muy pocas palabras. Y ahora me hablaba de lo mas normal.

"Eh... si permíteme verla" -Dije lo mas tranquila que pude y extendiendo mi mano para tomar los papeles, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases por lo que el retiró los papeles.- "Si quieres después de clases vas a mi casa y revisamos tranquilamente la canción y aprovechamos de tocar la canción en el estudio" - Le propuse.

"Mmm... si claro" - Dijo algo nervioso.

Agarré mi bolso y salí del salón. Cuando llegue a clases de literatura me senté de última, así el profesor no me molestaría y podría pensar tranquilamente en lo que acababa de pasar en el salón de prácticas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**hey people :D **

**aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia... espero que les guste :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: La visita.**

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente se hizo la hora de almuerzo, a esa hora Edward ya se sentaba con nosotros desde que nos encontramos en su casa la primera vez que fui.

Entré a la cafetería y ya mis amigos y mi hermano se encontraban en nuestra mesa, Emmett me hizo señas para que me acercara y cuando llegué a la mesa ya mi hermano tenía mi comida en una bandeja.

"Hola a todos" - Dije halando mi silla para sentarme entre Alice y Edward.

"Hola Bella" - Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias Emmett por traer mi almuerzo" - Dije mirando a mi hermano.

"Eh... Bells yo no traje tu almuerzo, lo trajo Edward" - Respondió mi hermano. Edward? De cuando a acá el conoce mis preferencias en comida?

"Este... Gr... Gracias Edward" - Dije sonrojándome tanto que parecía una lucecita de navidad.

"De nada" - Respondió con una sonrisa jugando con la comisura de sus labios.

Pasamos el almuerzo hablando cosas sin importancia, Emmett me dirigía miradas picaras de manera furtiva, por el contrario Edward también me miraba pero de una manera penetrante haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa y de vez en cuando perdía el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo o simplemente comenzaba a tartamudear, cosa que hacia que mis amigos rieran a pesar de que no sabían el porque de mi nerviosismo o eso creía yo.

Sonó el timbre y los 6 nos levantamos de nuestro puesto , Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de piano en un silencio algo incómodo, cuando entramos al salón juntos varios del de nuestros compañeros se sorprendieron, porque siempre entrabamos cada uno por su lado. Nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo banquillo, Edward dejó su bolso de un lado mientras que yo deje mi bolso de medio lado.

Abrí mi bolso y saqué la partitura que me dio Carlisle cuando comencé a tocar piano y tenia mi canción. La coloqué en el atril del piano y comencé a tocar las primeras notas, cerré mis ojos sintiendo cada nota y recordando momentos vividos con mi familia, mi padre, mi hermano, mi madre y toqué las últimas notas de la canción y la última imagen que me llegó fue la del rostro de Jake.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente ante ese recuerdo, cuando fijé la vista me encontré con una clase viéndome fijamente, hasta el profesor.

"Muy buena interpretación Isabella" - Dijo el profesor – "De quien es esa hermosa obra?"

"De mi padre la canción se llama "Bella"" - Le respondí aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Como se llama tu padre?" - Preguntó el profesor.

"Carlisle Masen" - Dije y aún mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir por culpa de Jake.

Toda la clase se me quedó mirando, todos estos meses de ocultar quienes eran mis padres y todo se fue por el caño, no es que me avergonzara de ellos pero no me gustaba que me buscaran por solo tener los padres que tengo o por el dinero que tiene mi familia.

"Tu padre es un gran médico a nivel mundial" - Dijo el profesor – "Y muy buen pianista también, lástima que solo duró unos pocos años en ese mundo de la música."

"Gracias, pero profesor me daría unos minutos para ir al baño?" – Pregunté, de verdad no me sentía nada bien.

El solo asintió y salí lo mas rápido que pude del salón, entré al baño y entré a uno de los cubículos. Solté las lágrimas que tenia prisioneras desde hace rato. Cuando logré calmarme salí del cubículo y lavé mi rostro cuando vi que Alice se encontraba en el baño, solo me abrazo y no me pregunto que sucedía.

Se que se moría de ganas por saber que me había pasado, pero no me presionó y sabia que o no estaba en condiciones de hablar con ella, aunque la curiosidad me mataba por saber como había llegado a mi, no es que estuviéramos en clases juntas.

"Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"- Pregunté mientras me secaba la nariz

"Tu sabes que yo lo se todo"- Me guiñó un ojo- "Salgamos de aquí"

Cuando salimos estaba Edward apoyado en los lockers con rostro preocupado, cuando vio mi estado hizo una mueca de dolor como si le devastara verme es ese estado. Edward se acercó a mi, puso su mano en mi mejilla y me miró fijamente.

"Estás bien?"- Me preguntó suavemente, y yo no sabía que contestarle, lo único que podía hacer era perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes, así que antes de que me traicionara la voz, solo levanté los hombros.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, se había agachado un poco y me cargó en brazos, Alice nos siguió a un lado, cuando llegamos a mi carro Edward me bajó y me apoyó contra mi carro, yo busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo y desactive la alarma, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta de mi Mustang, Edward tomó mi mano y pasó la misma corriente eléctrica de siempre.

"Tú no vas a manejar en ese estado" - Me dijo en tono autoritario.

"En que estado?" - Pregunté con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, traidoras.

"Bella estas muy sensible y muy mal, mira que apenas te dije dos palabras y ya estas llorando de nuevo, así podrías ocasionar un accidente y no quiero que te pase nada"- Me dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

"Ok, esta bien" - Dije con resignación y colocando las llaves de mi auto en su mano.

Alice se subió al Volvo de Edward mientras el y yo nos fuimos en mi carro. El encendió la radio y la canción que sonó fue "Creep" de Radiohead.

"Te gusta esa canción?" - Pregunté.

"Claro... Radiohead, Muse y Linkin Park son unos de mis favoritos, además de la música clásica – "Respondió mirándome mas calmado.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no podía creer que tuviese los mismos gustos que yo.

"Es lo mismo que yo escucho y la música que me encanta" - le dije.

"Es raro encontrar personas que le guste el Rock pero al mismo tiempo la música clásica" - Dijo sonriéndome.

"Este auto es increíble, amo mi Volvo pero de verdad que tu auto me está empezando a gustar mucho"- dijo sonriendo

"Si, es estupendo, en Nueva York no tenia oportunidad de tenerlo, las calles son muy estrechas, siempre hay mucho tráfico y casi no hay estacionamientos, este auto no iba a poder ser libre en las calles de Nueva York"- lo miré y estaba sonriendo, realmente lo último que dije fue gracioso

"Que conducías allá?"- Preguntó

"Un Mini Cooper"- Apenas se lo dije se echó a reír, no lo entendía, mi carro era hermoso- "De que te ríes?"

"Un Mini Cooper? No te sentías como payasito de circo en ese auto? Sabes? Por el truco de cuantos payasos caben en un mini carro?"- Seguía riéndose. Su risa era tan hermosa que no pude contenerme y empecé a reír yo también

"Tienes razón, era pequeño, pero fue muy fiel"

Seguimos hablando de banalidades y no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi casa hasta que Edward apago el carro. Cuando bajé del carro note que Alice no había llegado con el Volvo.

"Alice fue a casa, viene mas tarde" - Me dijo adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

"Como supiste lo que estaba pensando?"

"Generalmente soy un buen lector de mentes" - Sonrió. Esa sonrisa lograba que me olvidara de todo lo malo que he pasado en mi vida

El se bajó del auto y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba de mi lado abriendo mi puerta, sacó su mano para que la tomara y así poder salir del auto, tan joven y tan caballero. Llegamos a la puerta de la casa, abrí y cuando me giré a ver a Edward su rostro denotaba confusión y al parecer se debatía si entrar o no.

"Pasa" - Le dije, y fijó su vista en la mía y sonrío dejándome sin aliento.

Pasó a mi lado y cerró la puerta. Sara salió a recibirnos y dijo que no me esperaba tan temprano en casa y preguntó por mi hermano. Luego subimos a mi habitación, dejé todas mis cosas sobre la cama y me senté, seguimos hablando de banalidades y conociéndonos mas.

"Tu padre fue el que te enseñó a tocar piano?" - Fue una de sus preguntas entre las tantas que me hizo.

"Sip" - Dije sonriendo con nostalgia – "Cuando estaba pequeña, papá se ponía conmigo a enseñarme, pero cuando comenzó con sus giras por las conferencias ya no le daba tiempo por lo que mi abuelo Charlie termino siendo mi maestro hasta que falleció por eso es que lo estoy retomando ahora, no concebía seguir tocando sin mis hombres favoritos a mi lado" - Dije.

Cuando Edward iba a comenzar a hablar llego Sara disculpándose por la interrupción y anunciándome que tenia visita y me esperaba en la sala. Salí de mi habitación con Edward siguiéndome pero cuando llegué a la sala me congelé, mi cerebro no procesaba a quien estaba viendo.

"Jacob" - Dije entre dientes.

"Bella mi amor! tanto tiempo sin verte" - Se acercó a mi para abrazarme, como se le ocurre?

"Bueno, Bella yo mejor me voy" - Dijo Edward con voz fria.

"No! Edward por favor" - Corrí hasta el y pasé mis brazos por su cintura para retenerlo.

"Bella, que sucede?"- Dijo muy bajito, para que solo yo lo escuchara

"Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola con él"- Dije enterrando la cara en su pecho

-Creo que Bella no tiene ganas de hablar contigo, te pido por favor que te vayas de aquí" - Dijo Edward con voz amenazante, nunca le había escuchado hablar así.

"Se puede saber quien eres tu para correrme de aquí?" - Preguntó Jacob tajante.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, solo quiero que te vayas de mi casa"- Dije soltándome un poco de Edward, me enfureció la manera en la que le habló, como si el tuviera algún derecho sobre mi o mi casa

"Bella, cariño, solo quiero hablar contigo, no entiendo porque no quieres hablar conmigo, y dejas que este muñeco de torta se meta en nuestros asuntos, quien te crees que eres?"- Le dijo

"Pues soy su novio" - Respondió Edward, y eso me sorprendió mucho- "Ahora te agradezco que por favor dejes a mi novia en paz y te retires de su casa"

"Eres un regalada, traidora!" - Gritó Jake – "Como puedes ser novia de este?" - Dijo señalando a Edward – "Siendo mi novia aun."

"Yo no soy tu novia Jacob, yo deje de ser tu novia hace dos años y medio, por si no lo recuerdas, ahora vete de mi casa!" - Exclamé.

En ese momento Jacob se iba a lanzar sobre nosotros para golpearnos pero no se si para golpear a Edward o a mi, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y por ella aparecieron Emmett y mi papá, ambos venían bromeando por el aspecto de sus rostros pero al ver la escena que estaba en la sala estos cambiaron totalmente. El rostro de mi hermano reflejaba ira y odio, y el de Carlisle estaba serio y reflejaba molestia y confusión al ver como Edward me protegía de Jacob poniéndose en el medio de ambos

"Que esta pasando aquí?" - Preguntó Carlisle.

"Jacob lárgate de mi casa YA!"- Gritó mi hermano.

"Vete Jacob o llamo a la policía" - Gruñó mi padre.

"Lárgate Jacob Black, no tienes nada que hacer aquí" - Grité entre lágrimas.

"No me voy, vina a recuperar a mi novia!"- Se enfrentó a mi hermano

"Chucho si no sales ya mismo de la casa llamaré a la policía" - Dijo Emmett totalmente molesto.

El aludido salió de la casa ante esta última amenaza. Cuando salió, Edward me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y yo deje escapar todas mis lagrimas, cuando me calmé un poco me di cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Edward y a pesar de que me sentía segura en ese abrazo me deshice de el.

"Lo...lo siento Edward, no era mi intención meterte en mis problemas" - Me disculpé limpiando las lágrimas que estaban en mi rostro con mi mano y mirando hacia el piso totalmente avergonzada.

"No Bella, no tienes porque disculparte, solo hice lo que un amigo haría" - Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros aunque su rostro reflejaba preocupación y cariño.

"Gracias hermano" - Dijo Emmett palmeándole la espalda al chico de pelo cobrizo –"Si tu no hubieses estado con mi hermana no se que hubiese hecho esa bestia"

Yo me estremecí al momento en que mi hermano dijo eso, con tal comentario me regresaron todos los recuerdos.

"Gracias hijo de verdad, salvaste la vida de mi princesa" - Dijo mi padre acercándose a mi y pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

"De nada, de verdad fue solo defender a una amiga, para eso estamos los amigos" - Dijo Edward – "Bueno, yo me retiro para que descansen. Un placer haberlo conocido, Sr. Masen, aunque lamento las circunstancias" - Se despidió Edward de manera educada.

"Edward, muchacho, por favor solo llámame Carlisle y regresa a esta casa cuándo desees" - lo despidió mi padre. Edward salió de la casa y lo seguí hasta su coche

"De verdad gracias por defenderme, no sabes lo que significa para mi lo que hiciste"

"Lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo, a los amigos hay que cuidarlos"- Me guiñó el ojo. Me acerqué y besé suavemente su mejilla

"Gracias"- Me di la vuelta y entré a casa

Edward se fue a su casa y me senté en el sillón de la sala y a mis lados se sentaron mi padre y mi hermano. Carlisle me acercó a su cuerpo para que descansara mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Princesa cálmate... ya todo paso" - Dijo mi padre besando mi coronilla.

"Pulga ya todo pasó, ese chucho no se va a volver a acercar a ti" - Dijo el oso apretando sus manos puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron totalmente blancos.

"Lo que no me explico es como consiguió la dirección de la casa y eso me preocupa mucho, yo no le dije a nadie a donde nos mudábamos excepto a Ángela, y ella sería incapaz de decirle a él donde estoy" - Dije bastante asustada.

"Calma princesa, todo estará bien todos te protegeremos"- Habló Carlisle.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde los tres juntos viendo televisión y entre mi papa y mi hermano estaban haciendo que me olvidara del horrible episodio de la tarde. Como a las 8 de la noche llego mi madre con 3 cajas de pizza, cuando le contamos lo que paso corrió a abrazarme, cuando comimos, nuestros padres comenzaron a hablar de su juventud cosa que resultó bastante cómica e interesante.

Al día siguiente me desperté a la misma hora de siempre, salí de mi cama y me metí a duchar, cuando terminé, me vestí con unos jeans claros, con unos botines negros y una franela negra con letras rojas, bajé con mi bolso y mi guitarra de una vez. Cuando bajé, en el desayunador ya estaban mi papá y mi hermano. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que entré ambos me sonrieron, en ese momento se notaban que eran padre e hijo, tenían la misma sonrisa y se le formaban lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, eso hacia que se vieran dulces e inocentes.

Los saludé a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y me senté al lado de mi papá y este me dio un beso en la mejilla. Comimos tranquilos, cuando terminamos de desayunar, me fui a lavar los dientes agarre mis cosas y bajé directo a mi auto, pero Emmett me dijo que me fuera con el porque no quería que me fuera sola a la academia. Cuando llegamos, estaban Alice y Edward apoyados en el volvo de Edward. Apenas bajé del auto de mi hermano, Alice corrió a abrazarme y yo le correspondí el abrazo, pero sabia perfectamente el porque de ese abrazo tan efusivo, luego de que Alice me soltó Edward me saludo con un "Hola" y una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba las clases y cada uno se fue a la suya, las clases pasaron rápidamente pero necesitaba hablar con Edward, por lo que cuando acabó el almuerzo me fui rápidamente al salón de piano y el se encontraba ahí.

"Hola Edward" - Lo saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Hola Bella" - Me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

Ya había entrado la mayoría de los alumnos y el profesor no tardaría en llegar.

"Eh... Edward" - Comencé un poco insegura –"Será que podemos hablar después de clases?"- Dije mirando las teclas del piano.

"Claro Bella si quieres nos vamos juntos, vi que no trajiste tu coche"- Dijo.

"Si, me parece bien."

El profesor llegó en ese momento y comenzó la clase, cuando terminó me fui a español, la profesora dio un examen sorpresa que estaba bastante fácil, terminando la clase y cuando salí del salón, Edward estaba esperándome recargado en la pared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HI GIRL´S **

**UNA ACTU RAPIDITA PORQUE VOY DE SALIDA SE QUE ME TARDE PERO ESTOS DIAS HE ESTADO FULL **

**GRACIAS A AMBARNENA POR AYUDARME CON LA EDICION DE ESTA HISTORIAS MIL GRACIAS BRUJI**

**BUENO CHICAS ME DESPIDO ESPERO SUS rr**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Confesiones**

Después de lo que había pasado ayer con la visita de Jacob, pensé que edward se merecía una explicación, me había defendido de mi peor pesadilla y aunque era un tema muy difícil para mi, el me inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo y sabia que no me iba a juzgar ni a criticar, así que le pedí que habláramos después de clases y accedió, pensamos que sería bueno comer un helado y relajarnos, aunque el no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaba decirle**. **Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento le avise a Emmett que me iba con Edward a lo que el me guiñó un ojo sin que Edward se diera cuenta.

Al llegar al volvo, Edward me abrió la puerta y yo entré al auto, el le dio la vuelta para subirse al puesto del piloto. Arrancó el carro y encendió la radio de donde salieron los acordes de "The Days That Never Comes" de Metallica, había un silencio cómodo en el vehículo pero yo estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Edward se detuvo en una heladería frente a la playa, ambos bajamos del carro y entramos a la pequeña heladería donde se encontraba una muchacha rubia como de 20 años que al vernos entrar me dio una mirada de asco pero al ver a Edward prácticamente se lo comió con los ojos, cosa que me dio un poco de celos.

" Hola que puedo ofrecerte?" - Dijo la muchacha tratando de sonar sexy y con un doble sentido que inundaba sus palabras.

-"Ehh… hola yo quiero un helado de chocolate y tu Bella de que lo quieres?" – Preguntó regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

"Yo quiero de oreo" – Dije mirando a Edward.

"Entonces será uno de chocolate y otro de oreo?" – La muchacha hablo interrumpiendo la conexión que se había creado entre Edward y yo.

"Si eso" - Dijo Edward con voz de fastidio.

"En seguida regreso"- Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, pero el solo me veía a mi y eso me hizo sentir bien.

Luego de un momento la rubia regreso con nuestro pedido y de la servilleta de Edward cayó un pequeño papel que ni él ni yo recogimos del suelo, saqué el dinero para pagar pero Edward se me adelantó y pagó por los dos.

"Yo te invité"- Me dijo

"Edward no se vale" – Le fruncí el ceño – "No tenias que pagar por mí."

"Tienes razón no tenia, pero quería hacerlo" – Se defendió y me regaló otra sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta la playa y nos sentamos bajo una palmera a comer helado y a disfrutar del sonido de las olas romper en la orilla de la playa, eso era totalmente relajante pero no podía dejar de sentirme ansiosa, tenía que hablar con Edward, mas que tener, quería hacerlo.

"Edward" – Le hablé con voz temblorosa – "Gracias por protegerme ayer de Jacob, el fue una de las razones por las que nos vinimos a Los Ángeles, luego fue el trabajo de mi mamá."

"Bella no tienes nada que agradecer, hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero me quedé pensando en algo que dijo, por que dijo que tu eres su novia?"– Vi la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

"Edward, de eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo, quiero contarte que fue lo que pasó con Jacob hace dos años, necesito contarte todo"

"Y por que me lo quieres contar a mi? Nos conocemos muy poco" – Me preguntó.

"Yo en realidad te tengo bastante confianza, no se porque ni como, pero me siento segura contigo y se que puedo confiar en ti, pero si no me quieres escuchar no hay problema, te entiendo, no tienes porque cargar con mis problemas, suficiente fue con lo de ayer" - Dije levantándome de la arena y me alejé de ahí con los ojos llorosos. Como pude creer que Edward le importaría escuchar que había pasado con Jacob y conmigo, seguí caminando pero sentí que alguien me tomaba por el brazo y me detenía.

"Bella si quiero escucharte, yo siempre estaré para ti, solo que me sorprendió que me tengas tanta confianza y que me quieras contar todo lo que te pasó" - Dijo tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos levantando mi rostro para que mirara el suyo.

Le sonreí tímidamente, pero se me escapó una lágrima la cual el limpió con su pulgar y luego me abrazó. Nos volvimos a sentar bajo la palmera, pero yo apoyada en la palma y Edward sentado frente a mí con una mano apoyada en mi rodilla.

"En Nueva York estudiaba en una de las academias más prestigiosas de allá y ahí conocí a Jacob, el se acercó a mí el primer día y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos" – Comencé a relatar.- "Cuando teníamos alrededor de un año conociéndonos el me confesó que le gustaba y que estaba enamorado de mi, y me pidió ser su novia a lo que accedí" – Edward apretó sus manos formando unos puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron totalmente blancos. – "Nuestra relación comenzó muy bien pero luego de un año y medio el comenzó a exigir más que un beso o una caricia, yo no accedí porque quería que mi primera vez fuera especial y no sentía que Jacob fuera esa persona especial a la que quisiera entregarle mi virginidad."

En ese momento mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso y bajé mi rostro fijando la vista en mis manos pero Edward volvió a tomar mi rostro por la barbilla haciendo que nuestros ojos se conectaran y su mirada me envió las fuerzas para continuar.

"Los siguientes meses el seguía insistiendo pero de una manera menos violenta pero mas insistente, hasta que cuando cumplimos el año con ocho meses el me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, por lo que le pedí a mi mejor amiga Ángela que me ayudara a arreglarme para la ocasión, es verdad, no me sentía tan atraída por Jacob de esa manera, pero igual me gustaba mucho y para ese momento yo sentía que estaba enamorada, así que igual me daba ilusión saber que se tomaba molestias por mi. A las 8 de la noche, Jacob pasó por mi y fuimos a comer, luego de la cena Jacob sacó un pañuelo y cubrió mis ojos, me subió a su auto y nos detuvimos luego de 20 minutos"

Para ese momento no me podía contener, sin darme cuenta ya había empezado a llorar, me dolía recordar todo eso pero necesitaba confesárselo a alguien y ese alguien tenía que ser Edward, la primera persona de la que realmente estoy enamorada. Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas dándome apoyo.

"Resulta que Jacob me había llevado a su casa, la reconocí por su característico olor, yo seguía con mis ojos vendados, escuché como Jacob abrió una puerta y entramos a una habitación. Jake me sentó en una silla y amarró mis manos por detrás de la silla, al principio no me asusté tanto, pero cuando me amarró a la silla el corazón se me quería salir del pecho, estaba tan asustada que no podía pronunciar palabra, además, yo confiaba en él e inconscientemente no podía imaginarme que el pensaba hacerme algo malo, cuando pasó sus dedos por el escote de mi vestido ya entendí lo que estaba pasando, ya a estas alturas suponía lo que Jacob iba a hacer y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no grité porque sería totalmente inútil en su casa, no había nadie ya que sus papas estaban de viaje. Comenzó a decir que yo era suya y que por lo tanto debía entregarme a él, empezó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y a besarme bruscamente. Traté de luchar un poco, pero eso solo hacía las cosas peor y lo hacía mas violento, sabía que lo que tenía en mente era brutal, pero mientras menos peleara menos doloroso sería"- Las imágenes de ese momento se revivieron en mi cabeza, y más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

"Bella si no quieres seguir no sigas, se que te duele recordar eso" – Me dijo Edward dulcemente pero su voz tenía un toque de tristeza e impotencia al mismo tiempo

"Edward quiero desahogarme, necesito hacerlo con otra persona que no sea mi hermano o mis padres, pero si te molesta yo…"– Hablé y él lo que hizo fue apretarme la mano para que continuara.

"No me molesta que me cuentes, me molesta lo mal que te sientes por eso, no me gusta verte así, pero si te hace sentir mejor, habla conmigo todo lo que quieras, llora conmigo todo lo que quieras"- Solo pude asentir y continué

"Cuando Jacob comenzó a desnudarme, mi celular sonó y por el tono supe que era Emmett, Jacob lo dejó sonar por algún lugar de la habitación, pero se oía cerca, Emmett seguía insistiendo hasta que Jacob lo tomó y le dijo un " Esta ocupada" y luego de una pausa un "OK" y colgó. Jacob me desató de la silla y me llevó a su cama y me ató de nuevo a la cabecera de la cama, yo le rogaba que por favor no lo hiciera, que si de verdad me quería nuestra primera vez no podía ser así, me dijo que ya había esperado mucho por mi y que se había cansado, así que abusó de mí y luego se vistió y me llevó hasta su coche, yo no podía caminar ni podía dejar de llorar, me dejó tirada cerca de mi casa toda golpeada y con la ropa rasgada. No sé como logré llegar a mi casa, pero lo hice, apenas entré Emmett comenzó a gritarme que donde me había metido, pero al ver el estado en el que me encontraba se calmó y comenzó a preguntarme que me había pasado, le conté todo lo que había pasado y estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, mi papá llegó ese día de viaje y para eso me había llamado Emmett, para decirme que Carlisle había regresado, cuando mis padres me vieron se asustaron aunque el que terminó contando todo fue mi hermano. Mis padres me llevaron a la policía para poner la denuncia contra Jacob, la policía lo atrapó a los 2 días pero como su familia es influyente en la sociedad de Nueva York logró salir libre, comenzó a acosarme de nuevo pero esta vez amenazando a mi familia también, así que decidimos pedir una orden de restricción y nos la concedieron, pero aun así Jacob no se rindió y mandó a una pandilla a agredir a mi hermano y también mandó a destrozar los carros de mis padres y a mí me seguía acechando por teléfono, cartas, Messenger y en la academia me dio la fama de Zorra."

"Bella tú no eres ninguna zorra y ya veo la razón por la que le alteraste ayer en la tarde apenas viste a ese tal Jacob."- Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y necesitaba ese abrazo, me hacía sentir completa y como si nada de lo que acababa de contar hubiese pasado.

"Yo le conté a Alice que nos habíamos mudado a L.A por el trabajo de mi mama, pero nos vinimos para alejarnos de todo lo que nos recordaba la mala experiencia con Jacob, pero por lo visto el pasado no se puede dejar atrás y te persigue" – Ya la luna se comenzaba a reflejar en la playa.

"Bells, no importa si le mentiste a Alice o a quien sea sobre el motivo de porque llegaste a L.A, tu cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y siempre estaré para lo que sea" - Edward tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la corriente eléctrica era palpable en el ambiente.

"Gracias Edward, gracias por escucharme, gracias por defenderme anoche, si no hubiese sido por ti no se que hubiese hecho Jacob conmigo" - Dije mirándolo a sus hermosas esmeraldas.

"No me agradezcas nada peque" – Respondió.

Me abrazó y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, él apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza y nos quedamos así un rato hasta que el rompió el silencio.

"Bella creo que es hora de irnos, tus papas deben estar preocupados por ti."

"Si yo también lo creo"

Edward tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el Volvo, cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta para que me subiera, el subió al auto y arrancó en dirección hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos, ya Emmett y mis padres estaban en casa, invite a Edward a pasar pero me dijo que no porque no quería molestar, a pesar de que insistí en que no era ninguna molestia, pero el aún así no quiso. Me iba a bajar del auto cuando una mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo me detuvo.

"Bella espera" – Dijo Edward y voltee mi rostro hacia el – "Bella gracias por confiar en mí, de verdad es muy importante para mi tu confianza, además, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y siempre estaré ahí para ti y también quiero que sepas que eres una persona especial y muy importante para mi."- El corazón no me cabía en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, era importante para él

"Edward tu también cuentas conmigo para todo y siempre estaré ahí para ti, eres una persona especial e importante para mi también" – Me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla, por un instante me quedé allí, cerca de él, aspirando su olor, y luego reaccioné y tomé la manilla de la puerta. Bajé del auto susurrando un buenas noches, cuando entré a mi casa estaban Carlisle y Esme en la sala, los saludé con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Al rato alguien tocó la puerta, conteste un simple "pase". Era Emmett que me fue a preguntar que donde me metí toda la tarde y con Edward, le conté todo lo que pasó en la tarde y que le había contado toda la historia de Jacob a Edward. Cuando dije esto último Emmett abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Que hiciste QUE?" – Gritó Emmett.

"Si Emmett, le conté a Edward todo lo que pasó con Jacob, sentí que él necesitaba saber lo que había pasado luego de que dijo que era mi novio delante de Jacob" - Le dije de lo más tranquila.

"El dijo que era tu novio delante de Jacob?"- Estaba tan sorprendido como yo

"Si Emmett, cuando Edward me defendió de Jacob, dijo que era mi novio y a raíz de eso Jacob comenzó a lanzar improperios sobre mí, pero Edward me siguió defendiendo hasta que ustedes llegaron y lo corrieron"

"Ay pulga, por fin que sientes por Edward? , porque cuando me dijiste que Edward le había dicho al chucho ese que era tu novio tus ojos brillaron con una alegría que hace tiempo no veía"– Dijo Emmett abrazándome.

"Oso después de todo lo que ha pasado puedo decir que quiero a Edward, aunque el no me correspondiera estaré ahí como su amiga, prefiero que estemos de amigos a no tratarnos ni para preguntarnos la hora"– Declaré ante Emmett.

"Me alegra que por fin te dieras cuenta de que quieres a Edward así como yo quiero a mi Rose" - Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Un momento, tu Rose? Tu y Rosalie ya están juntos?" -Pregunté eufórica, aunque mi hermano solo asintió.

Le brinqué a mi hermano encima y lo abracé, había logrado conquistar a Rose y me alegraba mucho ya que los dos se merecían estar juntos. Emmett y yo seguimos hablando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que iban a ya iba a amanecer y decidimos irnos a dormir. Después de un día lleno de emociones fuertes, mi cuerpo ya no daba mas, pero a pesar de todo me sentía mas tranquila, me había quitado un peso de encima y le había contado mi historia a Edward, ya no había secretos entre los dos y eso me hacia muy felíz, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que siempre iba a estar allí para protegerme y que era importante para él así como él lo es para mi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Shake up the happiness Wake up the happiness Shake up the happiness It's Christmas time **

**HOLA NIÑAS FELIZ NAVIDAD! OJALA SANTA LE HAYA DEJADO UN ALGUN MIEMBRO DEL CLAN CULLEN BAJO EL ARBOL DE NAVIDAD JEJE **

**A MI ME TRAJO UN EDWARD (ya estoy delirando) jejeje **

**bueno niñas aqui les dejo otro capi de esta historia espero que les guste...**

**bye XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA NIÑAS FELIZ AÑO :D**

**AQUI ESTA ESTE NUEVO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... **

**POR CIERTO VOY A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA A RATED M YA QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARAN UN POCO A MEDIDA QUE AVACE LA HISTORIA... **

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPI Y RECUERDEN EL DEJAR UN RR NO QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO :D**

**GRACIAS A AMBARNENA POR SER MI BETA :D**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 9: Comienzos**

El fin de semana paso si ningún acontecimiento digno de mención. El lunes cuando llegamos Emmett y yo a la academia, nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, los salude a cada uno pero cuando iba a saludar a Edward éste se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, tal cual como yo lo había hecho el viernes al despedirme de él. Luego de eso Emmett me miró y me guiñó un ojo de manera pícara a lo q solo respondí rodeando mis ojos en señal de fastidio. Las clases de la mañana pasaron de manera rápida y a la hora del almuerzo todos nos reunimos para comer. Emmett se sentó junto a Rose y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

"Hey oso ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo" – Dije para molestar a Emmett pero Rose se sonrojo.

"Ustedes se traían lo suyo bien guardadito"- Dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a los dos.

"Ya déjenlos tranquilos, los felicito muchachos" – Los defendió Edward y yo me sorprendí por su reacción, nunca lo consideré un enamorado del amor- "Qué?"- Dijo viéndome a los ojos

"Nada, es que nunca pensé que los defenderías así, pensé que iba a aprovechar la ocasión para molestarlos"

"Me gusta ver cuando la gente se enamora, uno nunca sabe cuanto puede durar hay que aprovechar cada minuto, además, admiro a los que se atreven a decir lo que sienten sin temor a hacer el ridículo"- Se quedó viéndome por un segundo y luego bajó la mirada, estaría hablando de él mismo? Te juro Edward que si me dijeras algún día que me quieres, nunca te haría parecer que hiciste el ridículo.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y Edward y yo nos fuimos a la clase de piano juntos.

" Bella será que esta tarde te puedo mostrar la canción que te iba a mostrar el otro día?, quiero tu opinión" – Me preguntó Edward algo nervioso.

"Si claro, si quieres vamos al estudio de mi casa."

" Nos vamos juntos después de clases? "– Preguntó.

"Si" - Dije sonriendo – "Así me evito andar de sujeta velas con Emmett y Rose."

"Bueno, si quieres te busco a tu casa para venir a la academia y cuando salgamos de aquí

te llevo a tu casa"- Me propuso Edward mirándome fijamente y sus ojos reflejaban algo de

esperanza.

"Está bien Edward, gracias" – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Lo que restaba de las clases pasaron como un borrón y como la vez pasada, al salir estaba Edward esperándome recargado en la pared. Cuando llegamos a mi casa no había nadie excepto Sara, nos fuimos directamente al estudio y yo me senté en el banquillo y el se sentó a mi lado luego de buscar la guitarra.

Hablamos un rato sobre la banda que a pesar de haber ensayado muy poco estos meses todos nos acoplamos muy bien. Luego de un rato hablando, Edward tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar unas suaves acordes, pensé que sería la canción que el compuso pero resulto ser "My Heart" de Paramore. Su suave y aterciopelada voz me cautivó, no deje de mirarlo mientras cantaba la canción, en ese momento desee que esa canción me la dedicara a mí, me encantaba por el hecho de decir tanto con tan pocas palabras.

Cuando terminó de tocar la canción seguíamos con la mirada conectada y pude notar una chispa de alegría en sus orbes verdes, cosa que los hacía más atrayentes e hipnotizantes. Me fascinaba todo lo que me trasmitía su mirada, su serenidad y despreocupación, pero también notaba un poco de ternura, admiración y cariño reflejados en esas esmeraldas.

Tan perdida estaba en su mirada que se me olvidó por completo respirar y al tomar aire de nuevo se rompió nuestro contacto visual, Edward regresó su mirada a la guitarra y comenzaron a sonar otros acordes pero estos eran mas rápidos, no los había escuchado nunca por lo que deduje que era la canción que le compuso.

Siento que me tocas sin ver  
Que te apareces detrás de la pared  
Detrás de mis recuerdos  
Y siento las caricias de ayer  
Aquellos labios que busco sin ceder  
Te quiero ver por dentro  
Y entre las llamadas busque  
Un mensaje oculto encontré  
Y es que quiero saber a el

(Coro;)  
Dime que me crees  
Dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me ves  
cuando me voy  
Cuando no estoy  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime  
Dime otra vez nunca te olvide  
Dime que quieres volverme a ver  
Sin importar lo que vendrá  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime.

Cada espacio a cada lugar  
Cada palabra inmortal que haz repetido  
Grabo en mi cuerpo tus sonidos  
Y cada vez que quiero soñar  
Solo hace falta pensar en el inicio  
En lo que nos traerá el destino  
Busco en las palabras la fe  
Las caricias fieles de ayer  
Por que quiero saber a el

(Coro;)  
Dime que me crees  
Dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me vez  
O cuando me voy  
Cuando no estoy  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime  
Dime otra vez nunca te olvidé  
Dime que quieres volverme a ver  
Sin importar lo que vendrá  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime...

Dime que me crees  
Dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me vez  
O cuando me voy  
Cuando no estoy  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime  
Dime otra vez nunca te olvidé  
Dime que quieres volverme a ver  
Sin importar lo que vendrá  
Dime ven ven  
Dime venga ven dime...  
Ahhhh dime.

Edward se veía totalmente hermoso con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en su música, se veía casi irreal. Su canción me pareció perfecta y me enamoré de ella solo con la primera estrofa.

" WOW Edward me encantó" - Le dije con una gran sonrisa. – "Compones muy bien." – Lo

elogié y él en respuesta me sonrió torcidamente.

"Bella me alegra que te guste" - Dijo mirándome fijamente. – "Pero me gustaría decirte

algo… "- Sus ojos aun no se despegaban de los míos. –"Isabella…" – como odiaba que

usaran mi nombre completo pero de sus labios no me importaba en lo más mínimo – "Tu

me gustas, me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez en la tienda del centro comercial.

Cuando vi a Emmett contigo pensé que era tu novio" – Ambos sonreímos ante esto –

"Luego pensé que después de esa vez no te volvería a ver, pero cuando te vi sentada junto

a Alice el primer día de clases en la academia ese pensamiento cambio totalmente."

"Por que?..."- Iba a preguntar algo pero Edward me interrumpió.

"Déjame terminar por favor que esto me está costando mucho" – Dijo con una súplica grabada en sus ojos.- " No me senté con ustedes el primer día por miedo, tú me gustaste mucho cuando te vi y si Emmett en verdad era tu novio me iba a doler, además como te podrías fijar en mí, no me quise acercar a ti por miedo a tu rechazo" – Había un toque de tristeza en su mirada – "Cuando hicimos las pruebas de quien sería el cantante de la banda me encantó tu voz, de verdad cantas excelente y cuando lo hiciste me perdí y allí me di cuenta de que no podía estar alejado de ti ni aunque lo quisiera"- Seguía hablando y yo me perdía cada vez en su mirada- " En las clases de piano me encantaba cuando hacías tus improvisaciones y jugabas con las teclas del piano según tu estado de ánimo" – Mientas hablaba se le iba formando una hermosa sonrisa.

"Pensé que nadie notaba lo de mis improvisaciones" – Dije sonrojada, los únicos que sabían eso eran mi familia, Ángela mi amiga de NY y ahora Edward.

"De hecho nadie lo nota, pero yo suelo ser muy observador por eso me sorprendí el día que tocaste la nana que te compuso Carlisle, pensé que era otro de tus inventos pero luego vi las partituras. También noté la tristeza de tus ojos y me preocupé, no me imaginé que tu padre era Carlisle y me preocupé mucho cuando saliste de salón vi que no tardarías en llorar así que le pase un mensaje a Alice para que te buscara en el baño, cuando saliste me dolió mucho verte en ese estado, cuando comenzaste a calmarte y hablar un poco me tranquilice algo pero la curiosidad me carcomía, quería saber que te entristecía tanto."- De verdad le dolía verme triste?. No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero cuando me vas a besar?-" Cuando te tranquilizaste no te quise preguntar nada aunque seguía preguntándome que te hacia tanto daño. Ese día cuando hablamos me di cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común"– Sonreí cuando dijo eso.

Edward poso su mano en mi mejilla, ese contacto me envió una corriente eléctrica pero me encantaba esa caricia, sus ojos en ese momento se nublaron.

"Cuando Jacob apareció en tu casa pensé que era tu novio" - Continuó Edward pero sus manos tomaron las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos – "Entonces vi la misma expresión torturada que te vi esa tarde en la clase de piano, era miedo y tristeza, mucha tristeza, el te insulto y me contuve solo porque tú estabas aferrada a mí"- Recordé con tristeza ese día, pero al mismo tiempo fue un día importante, Edward me había defendido de mi peor pesadilla y se había ganado mi absoluta confianza. – "El viernes cuando dijiste que querías hablar conmigo me asusté, pensé que me ibas a decir que me alejara de ti" – Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y con el dorso de su mano volvió a acariciar mi mejilla. - "Resultó ser lo contrario, tú siempre me sorprendes y nunca reaccionas como espero. Tu historia con Jacob me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo me dieron ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos por todo lo que te hizo."

Me sonrojé, todo esto parecía un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar nunca. Todavía no podía creer que yo le gustara a Edward.

" Me decidí a contarte esto luego de que me contaras tu historia. Que depositaras tu confianza en mí fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado. Ahora siento algo muy fuerte por ti y entiendo si no sientes lo mismo pero…" - Lo silencié colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"Edward, yo si siento lo mismo por ti, no he podido sacar tu mirada desde el día que te vi en el centro comercial, cuando entré al salón de piano me sorprendí de verte ahí, pensé que eras mayor, y cuando supe que eras el hermano de Alice me desconcertó porque ustedes no se parecen en lo más mínimo" – Dije sonriendo. Edward fue acercando su rostro al mío, cuando su rostro quedó a milímetros del mío

"Me muero por besarte" – Dijo, haciendo que su aliento golpeara contra mi rostro y me aturdiera

"Hazlo" – Respondí.

El cortó el poco espacio que había entre nosotros y estampó sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso lo que expresó lo que no dijimos con palabras, todo el amor que sentía por él se lo demostré con ese beso. Nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar pero nuestras frentes siguieron unidas mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban. Luego de unos minutos abrí mis ojos y fijé la vista en los suyos, sus esmeraldas brillaban más de lo común y ahora me deslumbraban más que de costumbre. Sus labios formaron mi sonrisa favorita y volvió a unir nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Bella no quiero, mejor dicho no puedo estar lejos de ti."

"No te alejes, te necesito" – Dije sonrojándome.

"Quiero que esto vaya en serio, quiero que salgamos juntos lo que queda de esta semana y el sábado te tendré una sorpresa" - Dijo con la sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro.

"No me gustan las sorpresas" – dije haciendo un puchero y apenada y la sonrisa de Edward creció aun más.

"Creo saber la razón de tu desagrado pero prometo que no te pasara nada, absolutamente nada malo" – Dijo Edward – "Por cierto ese puchero te hace ver muy tierna" – Me sonrojé un poco y Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme solo que fue un simple roce y luego se separó.

"Está bien saldremos en citas durante esta semana y luego veamos que sucede" – Sonreí.

Me acerqué a su rostro y en un momento nos pusimos de pie así que tuve que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, cuando alcancé mi objetivo comenzó un beso mejor que el primero, sus suaves labios se movían insistentemente contra los míos, posó una de sus manos en mi nuca y otra en mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo. Por otra parte yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lleve mis manos a su sedoso cabello y comencé a jugar con él entre mis dedos. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos o minutos no sé, solo sé que era como estar en el cielo, nuestras respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas debido a que alargamos el beso lo mas que pudimos.

"Todos los días luego de clases vamos a ir a un lugar distinto y el sábado va a ser una sorpresa" – Dijo Edward después de recuperar un poco el aliento.

"Ok, luego de clases salimos pero un día decides tu y otro yo así sabemos que lugares nos gustan a cada uno" – Sonreí.

"Trato hecho"- Me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso- "Bells, lamento decirlo pero ya debería irme, es un poco tarde y no quiero que tus padres se molesten o algo por el estilo"– Dijo Edward y luego dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

"Esta bien , nos vemos mañana en la academia" – Sonreí pero mis mejillas se tornaron algo

rojizas.

Edward levantó una de sus manos y acarició mi mejilla tiernamente mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, yo coloque mi mano sobre la suya para alargar el momento, luego de ese momento en el que no existíamos sino solo el y yo. Tomó mi mano derecha y salimos del estudio para subir a la sala y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

"Buenas noches Bells que descanses" – Presionó sus labios contra mi mejilla.- "Sueña conmigo que yo soñaré contigo"- me susurró al oído

"Tenlo por seguro"- Le sonreí-"Duerme bien, Edward"

El subió a su volvo plateado y se fue. Cerré la puerta de la casa y me deslicé por ella hasta sentarme en el piso, no podía creer lo que había pasado, por fin me había confesado sus sentimientos y hasta me había besado, me besó. Instintivamente llevé mis dedos a mis labios, tratando de prolongar la sensación que tenía en ellos, fue el mejor beso de mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Salidas 1ra parte**

Cuando recobré el sentido de ese beso espectacular, corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tiré en mi cama, en eso llegó Emmett y batió la puerta, el venia molesto.

"Donde estuviste toda la tarde?" – Preguntó mi hermano en tono de regaño.

"Estaba aquí en el estudio con Edward y no me tienes que hablar así!" – Le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco… quien se creía? Mi papá?

"Ah ok, solo estaba preocupado por ti, entiéndeme. Y que hiciste con Edward en el estudio?" – Preguntó ya más calmado.

"Me estaba mostrando unas canciones que compuso y otras de las que hizo unos covers, muy buenos si me lo preguntas y… me invito a salir esta semana y… "- Asi le conté todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el estudio con Edward omitiendo una que otra cosa, mientras le relataba a Emmett los hechos yo estaba totalmente sonrojada.

La expresión de Emmett no tenia precio, los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente y me abrazó de inmediato, me comenzó a felicitar y a decir "_te lo dije"_. Luego de que mi hermano se fuera me acosté mirando el techo, como a los 5 minutos sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje. Cuando revise la pantalla supe que el mensaje era de Edward.

"_Bella que tengas dulces sueños, que descanses._

_Desde que te vi he soñado contigo y se que esta noche_

_No será la excepción, un beso. Buenas noches."_

_E.C_

En mi rostro volvió a aparecer otra sonrisa tonta y comencé a contestarle el mensaje luego que saliera del trance en el que me dejara el mensaje.

"_Gracias Edward, espero que también descanses_

_Y pases buenas noches __ mil besos y se que también_

_Voy a soñar contigo"_

_B.M_

Envié el mensaje y me fui al baño para ponerme mi pijama, luego regresé de nuevo a mi cama y conecte mi ipod a los altavoces y coloqué música pero a muy bajo volumen, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que el sueño me venció.

Desperté al día siguiente alrededor de la 6:30 A.M. Me duché y me vestí con unos jeans de tubo morados, unos botines de cuero negro sin tacón y una franela manga corta que decía "_bite me"_ en plateado. Baje a desayunar y estaban mis padres y mi hermano esperándome, los saludé a todos con un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarme al lado de Emmett, desayunamos hablando tranquilamente y cuando terminé subí a lavarme los dientes y a buscar mis cosas.

Cuando bajé Emmett me estaba esperando junto a la puerta, nos subimos a su auto y partimos hacia la academia, mi hermano estacionó entre el auto de Alice y el de Edward, bajé del auto y alguien me abrazó por detrás, cuando volteé quede a centímetros del rostro de Edward que tenía una sonrisa torcida grabada en el. Perdí todo el hilo de mis pensamientos no sabía que decir, solo recordé todo lo que había pasado en el estudio de mi casa y de cada beso que nos dimos, pero volví a la realidad cuando sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos y así comenzó un beso cariñoso aunque nos tuvimos que separar al poco tiempo porque alguien carraspeo y ese alguien fue Emmett. Edward tomó mi mano y saludamos a nuestros amigos que tenían una expresión de asombro en sus rostros y eso hizo que me ruborizara fuertemente, Edward solo me abrazó por detrás y les regalo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Desde cuando ustedes dos están juntos?" – Preguntó un Jasper muy curioso.

"Este…" - Comencé a decir pero Edward me interrumpió.

"Desde ayer en la tarde" – Dijo Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que me derrite.

"Ayyy! Me encanta que Bella sea mi cuñada, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que son el uno para el otro" – Dijo una muy emocionada Alice dando saltitos por todas partes.

Íbamos a seguir con la conversación pero fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre para entrar a clases por lo que tuvimos que dejar el tema hasta ahí. Edward me acompaño al salón de literatura y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su clase, tomé asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre, la clase paso lenta pero a la hora de clase de guitarra me espera un interrogatorio por parte de Alice por lo que no me emocionaba mucho si pasaban rápido pero yo quería ver a Edward a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegó la clase de guitarra Alice estaba con una sonrisa "_inocente"_que si la conocías tan bien como yo, te parecía la sonrisa más macabra que puede existir.

"Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame como?, que te dijo?, que dijiste?" – Alice habló tan rápido que prácticamente no entendí nada.

"Cálmate, respira y entremos al salón que se nos hace tarde, te lo cuento todo pero entremos"– La tomé por los hombros para que dejara de brincar.

Entramos al salón y comenzó un interrogatorio que me llevó toda la clase, le conté todo lo que había pasado en el estudio pero ella quería más detalles cosa que no le pude dar porque le conté absolutamente todo. Cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo Salí huyendo del salón pero cuando apenas pase la puerta _alguien_me tomó de la cintura y me pego a su pecho.

"Hola princesa por que tanta prisa?" – Me susurró con voz aterciopelada al oído.

"Eh… hola, es que estoy huyendo de tu endemoniada e hiperactiva hermana" – Le contesté dándome vuelta para quedar frente a Edward.

El estaba con esa sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa favorita a la que yo respondí con otra sonrisa, pero apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y pasé mis brazos por su cintura y el aprovechando el abrazo apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza, me pareció un momento único, escuchamos una risita pasar a nuestro lado, también escuchamos un ruido extraño pero no le pusimos cuidado y seguimos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja personal.

"Vamos a almorzar" – Habló Edward luego de un rato – "Muero de hambre" – Después que dijo eso mi estomago hizo un ruido extraño – "Y al parecer no soy el único" – Soltó una risita.

Tomó una de mis manos y nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a la cafetería, cuando entramos nuestros amigos nos miraron con una sonrisa, como diciendo que ya habían digerido la noticia. Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde estaban los demás mirándonos pícaramente haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Ya Alice nos contó todo" – Dijo mi hermano – "Aunque estoy dolido porque no confiaste es mi" – Me reclamó haciendo un puchero.

"Si confío en ti, yo creo que sabes más de mi que yo misma, y te lo conté solo que no todo, hay cosas que los hermanos mayores no quieren saber de sus hermanas menores"– Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo haciendo que los demás rieran.

"Eh… tienes razón"- Todos rieron

"Me alegra mucho que estén juntos" – Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

"Igual a mi chicos, yo sabía que entre ustedes dos había química y mucha" – Nos dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a Emmett – "Solo que ustedes son demasiado tercos para admitirlo.

Ellos siguieron pidiendo detalles de que había pasado ayer en la tarde pero nosotros les dijimos lo relevante y luego cambiamos el tema, pero los chicos comenzaron de nuevo con el interrogatorio y no lograron mucho ya que sonó el timbre y tuvimos que irnos a clases, ahora me tocaba clases de piano la cual tenía con Edward y sonreí ante este pensamiento.

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos" – dijo Edward trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

"Estaba pensando en que teníamos clases juntos ahorita" – le sonreí – "Me debes una moneda."

"Ja, Ja, Ja" – se rio Edward, ese sonido era hipnotizante para mi, aunque lo mire con el seño fruncido.

"No te burles, tú me preguntaste que estaba pensando y yo te respondí" – Seguí con el seño fruncido y trate de adelantar el paso pero no pude porque íbamos tomados de la mano y el apretó mas el agarre y me halo contra si para quedar pegados y que yo no me pudiera ir, soltó mi mano pero envolvió mi rostro entre las suyas y me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que el verde y el chocolate se fundieran.

"No me estoy burlando de ti" – Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que así hace que me desmaye – "Me reí porque veníamos pensando lo mismo y me causo risa, como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas, así que quita esa carita" – Posó su dedo índice en donde se formaba la arruguita de mi seño – "Que aunque me guste verte así, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo" – y me dio un casto beso en los labios para seguir nuestro camino hacia la clase de piano, se nos había hecho tarde pero menos mal que el profesor no había llegado pero apenas Edward y yo nos sentamos entró el profesor al salón.

"Señorita Masen puede venir un momento por favor" - Habló el profesor y yo miré a Edward extrañada, el solo apretó mi mano antes de que me levantara. Me levanté de mi puesto y me acerqué al escritorio del profesor con algo de temor.

"Dígame profesor" – Hablé cuando ya estaba frente a él.

"No es por nada malo tranquila" - Me tranquilizó – "Solo quiero que vuelvas a tocar la melodía que interpretaste la semana pasada que creo que dijiste que se llamaba "_Bella""._

"Eh… si no hay problema."

"Y también quería saber si me podría permitir las partituras para compartirlas con la clase" – Dijo, pero en su tono hubo algo que me hizo desconfiar.

"Eso si no se va a poder profesor, esa canción es muy personal y especial para mi y no me gustaría que alguien además de mi familia la sepa tocar" – Hablé tranquilamente.

"Señorita Masen, esa canción tiene uno de los mejores arreglos que he escuchado en mi vida y me encantaría poder tenerla"– Dijo en un tono ambicioso y grosero también. Pude notar a Edward a través del rabillo del ojo que estaba tenso en su asiento y a punto de venir a defenderme.

"Lo lamento profesor" – Dije seria y con tono firme – "Pero esas partituras no se las voy a dar, además esa obra es de mi padre y solo él decide quien tiene una copia y quien no."

"Está bien, pero podría tocar la pieza para sus compañeros?" – Habló frío y su mirada era algo desagradable.

Fui a mi banquillo, el cual compartía con Edward, tomé una gran cantidad de aire y comencé a tocar la pieza, a la única persona que esa melodía le salía perfecta era a Carlisle porque en ella reflejaba todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y emociones que le produzco desde que nací. Culminé de tocarla y abrí mis ojos, mis compañeros se quedaron mirándome por un rato pero yo dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward el cual me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa y me abrazó, yo sonreí y cuando me solté de su abrazo le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Isabella" - Dijo en un tono ácido, ahora este profesor me la aplicaría por que no le di las partituras, rodee los ojos en señal de fastidio y suspire.

El resto de la clase pasó de lo mas tranquila, Edward me acompañó hasta el salón de español, me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a su clase. En clases de español compartí un largo dialogo con la profesora, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre que finalizaba las clases, no podía creer que era la hora de mi primera cita con Edward. Cuando Salí del salón, Edward estaba apoyado en los lockers y su rostro reflejaba que estaba profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrió torcidamente y eliminó el espacio que había entre nosotros para darme un beso en la mejilla y pasó un brazo por mis hombros para caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Vi muchos rostros sorprendidos al vernos juntos, chicas que me enviaban dagas con los ojos y en los chicos veía algo de molestia pero no le preste la mayor atención, vimos a nuestros amigos y a mi hermano a lo lejos y nos despidieron con una sonrisa. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que entrara a su auto para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su lado del volvo.

"A donde vamos?" – Le pregunté luego de salir de los terrenos de la academia.

"Hoy vamos al cine del centro comercial" – Me respondió mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

Sonreí y el encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar una suave melodía que reconocí como _Claro de Luna_ de Debussy.

"Te gusta Debussy? Mejor dicho… te gusta _Claro de luna_?" – Hablé sorprendida.

"Si, _Claro de luna_fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar en piano y desde ese momento se convirtió en mi favorita" – Explicó mientras esperábamos que la luz de un semáforo cambiara a verde.

"La primera canción que aprendí fue la que compuso Carlisle para mí, pero luego aprendí otras, entre esas está _Claro de luna."_

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos de una vez a la parte del cine, elegimos una película de terror pero para la función faltaba hora y media por lo que decidimos caminar un rato por el centro comercial, Edward tenía un brazo por encima de mis hombros y de vez en cuando me daba un beso, entre tienda y tienda entramos a una librería.

Edward me recomendó un libro que le regalo su madre llamado "_medianoche"_ de Claudia Gray, pero también había un segundo libro de esa serie llamado "_Adicción"_, porque Edward me explico que era una saga de 4 libros pero solo han salido los 2 primeros, cuando iba a pagar ambos libros Edward no me dejo y pago él, yo solo fruncí en seño y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Bells porque esa cara?" – Dijo "inocente" luego de que salimos de la tienda.

"Nada." – Dije un poco cortante.

"Ese nada no me lo creo y como se que es por los libros te voy a dejar que me los pagues"– Yo sonreí ante esto último – "Pero… con un beso" – terminó de decir.

"Está bien."

El se acercó a mi y puso una mano sobre mi mejilla para luego unir nuestros labios en un beso demandante pero cargado de sentimiento, nuestros labios estaban en sincronía y encajaban perfectamente, su sabor y sus labios eran como una droga para mi, nos separamos por la estúpida necesidad de respirar, separamos nuestros labios pero no nuestros rostros ya que teníamos nuestras frentes unidas y tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que el tenia los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

Al abrir mis ojos luego de que mi respiración se calmara, me encontré con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Edward, pero estos tenían un toque distinto o mejor dicho, tenían un brillo especial.

"Por cierto" – Dijo rompiendo el silencio – "Ese beso no lo acepto como pago porque los libros son un regalo, además moría de ganas por probar tus labios de nuevo" – Dijo mientras yo fruncía el seño y Edward me regalaba mi sonrisa favorita.

"No es justo eres un tramposo" – Traté de sonar molesta pero no lo logré, solo me acerqué a sus labios y deposité en ellos un casto beso para luego perderme de nuevo en sus ojos.

Edward se separo de mí pero tomó mi mano.

"Vamos al cine, esta por comenzar la película" - Habló Edward.

Cuando llegamos al cine pasamos directo a la dulcería, compramos de todo un poco, pero mientras comprábamos la chica que nos estaba atendiendo coqueteaba descaradamente a Edward, pero el ni le prestaba atención, solo le hablaba para pedir algún dulce, luego de comprar entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en la última fila.

Apenas nos sentamos Edward levantó el apoya brazos y me pegó hacia el de tal manera que mi cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho. El acariciaba con una mano mi cabello y la otra estaba entrelazada con la mía. Comenzó la película y era muy buena pero había partes en las que me daba miedo y escondía mi rostro en su pecho y sentía como este se sacudía por las risitas que soltaba Edward. Me encantaba estar así con el, y pensar que lo que nos unió fue la visita de Jacob a mi casa, donde Edward me defendió y eso nunca lo olvidaría. El seguía acariciando mi cabello y eso me estaba adormeciendo pero antes de que me quedara dormida terminó la película y se encendieron las luces de la sala. Edward cuando me vio sonrió.

"Creo que alguien se durmió" - Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida matadora.

"Me adormecí, mas no me dormí y es tu culpa me estabas acariciando el cabello y eso me relaja bastante" - Me sonroje.

"Tienes hambre?" – Me preguntó luego que salimos del cine.

"No, tu si?" – Le pregunté.- "Con tanto dulce que comimos no me quedo espacio para nada."

"Para nada" – Rió – "Tenia mucho tiempo que no comía tanto dulce en el cine y me encantó."

Besó mi mejilla y pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y fuimos a caminar de nuevo por el centro comercial. Entramos a la tienda de música porque el iba a comprar unas cosas y nos detuvimos a ver los instrumentos que estaban en exhibición y sus ojos brillaron al ver un bajo _Gibson_ negro con detalles en dorado.

"Te gusta?" – Le pregunté señalando el instrumento.

"Bastante, pero no lo voy a comprar porque acabo de comprar uno y no me parece comprar otro" - Respondió, pero en ese momento me llegó una idea.

Edward compró lo que necesitaba y salimos de la tienda, caminamos un rato más hasta que nos sentamos en unos bancos que había en el centro comercial.

"Quieres seguir con el plan de las citas?" – Preguntó Edward jugando con una de mis manos, pero se notaba nervioso.

"Claro! La cita me ha encantado" – Sonreí

"Mañana te toca elegir" – Me recordó Edward – "A donde vamos a ir?"

"Es una sorpresa, por lo tanto nos vamos mañana en mi carro y yo manejo" - Sonreí y vi que hizo un puchero muy tierno.

"Yo quiero manejar" - Dijo todavía haciendo el puchero, parecía el gato con botas de Shrek.

"Nop, yo manejo porque quiero llevarte yo y no me harás cambiar de decisión."

Edward se fue acercando a mi hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros y sonrió de manera picara mirándome fijamente, cerré mis ojos y el aprovechó para acercarse a mi oreja.

"Segura que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión?" – Susurró en un tono sexy, MUY SEXY, haciendo que dejara de pensar y en ese momento unió nuestros labios comenzando un beso bastante persuasivo, la danza de nuestros labios era agresiva pero cariñosa al mismo tiempo. El beso duro más de la normal, ha sido el mejor de los besos, nos separamos sin poder respirar y luego de un largo rato Edward habló.

"Quien maneja mañana?" – Preguntó con mi sonrisa favorita.

"Yo! Y aunque hagas lo que hagas no cambiaré de decisión, así que mañana ve en el caro de Alice porque a la salida te vas conmigo!" – Dije con una sonrisa súper grande.

"Eres una tramposa" – Dijo mientras me tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

"Y así te gusto" - Repetí su acción.

"Me encantas" – Afirmó.

Tomó mi mano y se levantó levantándome así con el, salimos del centro comercial y había una brisa fría nos pegó repentinamente haciendo que me estremeciera levemente y Edward lo notó por lo que me abrazó hasta que llegamos a su auto, el me abrió la puerta para que subiera y luego subió el, encendió el auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa. En el auto se instaló un silencio de lo más cómodo y aunque nuestras manos iban unidas cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No supe en que momento llegamos a mi casa pero Edward se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia mí y yo hacia el, nuestras miradas se unieron y cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y lucían hermosos en la oscuridad del auto, ese verde esmeralda hipnotizaba a cualquiera y mostraba los estados de animo de su dueño haciendo que la gente que lo conocía lo interpretara fácilmente.

"Me ha encantado la cita – Le hablé y aun nuestras miradas seguían unidas y ahora en nuestros rostros habían unas sonrisas tontas.

"Y ahora es que faltan" - Dijo acariciando mi rostro – "Estas segura de que mañana todavía quieres conducir?" – Preguntó.

"Si Sr. Persuasivo" – Afirmé – "Mañana manejo yo, así que no lleves tu auto a la academia."

"Ok, por lo menos lo intenté" – Dijo haciendo de nuevo un puchero – "Creo que es hora de que entres a casa, ya es tarde" – Acarició mi mejilla.

Ahora la que hizo el puchero fui yo, había pasado uno de los mejores días de mi vida y no quería que terminara, y mucho menos alejarme de Edward.

"Tranquila mañana nos vemos en la academia cuando llegues" – Me aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Ok. Que pases buenas noche y que duermas bien… gracias por todo" – Dije sonriendo y me acerque a su rostro para depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me tomó por el brazo suavemente, se acercó a mi y me besó como lo hizo en el centro comercial, este hombre y sus besos van a acabar conmigo.

"Que descanses" - Dijo antes de que bajara del auto, le sonreí, todavía un poco mareada por el beso y luego cerré la puerta del auto.

Al entrar a mi casa no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina por lo que me fui a mi habitación, pero al entrar no esperaba ver a mi padre recostado en mi cama mirando por la ventana.

"Que horas son estas de llegar señorita?" – Dijo "serio".

"Hola papá! No es tarde son las 9:30 de la noche" – Dije aun recordando a Edward.

"Hola princesa! No te preocupes era jugando… pero donde andabas?" - Preguntó invitándome a recostarme a su lado.

"Fui con Edward al cine" – Le respondí sonrojándome fuertemente haciendo que Carlisle levantara una ceja de manera interrogante."

"Si? Pero me imagino que los demás andaban con ustedes" - Dijo ahora serio.

"No papá estábamos solo el y yo" - Le comencé a relatar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

"Bella es muy importante lo que le contaste a Edward, por primera vez se lo contaste a alguien externo a la familia, eso quiere decir que lo quieres, para confiar en el de esa manera." – Dijo mirándome y sus ojos reflejaban alegría – "Me alegra que hayas superado esa etapa del pasado y busques un mejor futuro. Edward se ve que es un buen muchacho y cuando lo conocí me di cuenta que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, pero si te llega a lastimar cosa que dudo, se las vera conmigo" - Sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Abracé a mi padre efusivamente y me acurruqué en su pecho, Carlisle besó mi cabello y lo comenzó a acariciar al igual que Edward en el cine.

"Gracias papá pero Edward y yo no tenemos nada serio… todavía, solo estamos comenzando a salir."

En ese momento sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje, cuando vi la pantalla vi que era Edward y se me escapó una sonrisa boba de los labios.

"Por esa sonrisa me imagino quien es, buenas noches princesa que descanses, te quiero" – Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches papá, también te quiero" – y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo.

A penas mi papá salió de mi cuarto revisé el teléfono para leer que decía el mensaje.

"_Bella me encanto salir contigo, ya espero con ansias_

_Que llegue mañana para volver a verte_

_Que duermas bien"_

_E.C_

Me encantaba que Edward fuera tan atento conmigo, definitivamente la salida de esa tarde había sido lo mejor, y aun mas la compañía, estar con el era lo máximo, la cuestión es que yo estaba enamorada de el, pero no sabia si el correspondía mis sentimientos porque una cosa es que le gustara y otra muy distinta que se enamorara de mi.

"_A mi también me encantó la salida, fue muy_

_Especial salir contigo_

_Que duermas bien, un beso"_

_B.M_

Terminé de contestarle a Edward y fui a colocarme la pijama, luego me acosté y apenas cerré los ojos comenzaron a formarse los recuerdos de esa tarde, pero perdida en esos recuerdos me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde y me aliste a la carrera, tomé rápidamente mi desayuno y regresé a mi habitación por mis cosas, cuando baje ya lista para salir Emm me estaba esperando.

"Pulga es tarde vamos" - Habló Emmett.

"Si, yo se, pero oso hoy me voy en mi auto porque después de la academia voy a salir con Edward." – Dije rápidamente.

"Ok, no hay problema" – Sonrió picadamente.

Salimos cada uno en su auto y nos fuimos manejando rápidamente a la academia, llegamos 5 minutos antes de entrar a clases. Cuando bajé de mi auto busque el Volvo pero no lo vi solo vi el Porshe amarillo de Alice. Sentí que alguien tapaba mis ojos, pero con solo sentir su aroma supe quien era.

"Pensé que no habías venido" – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun con los ojos tapados. Edward besó mi mejilla y destapó mis ojos para ponerse frente a mí.

"Por que pensaste que no había venido?" – Alzó una ceja pero sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban diversión.

"Porque no vi tu auto."

"No lo traje porque cierta personita me ordeno que lo dejara en casa y por eso me vine con Alice".

"Gracias por no seguir insistiendo en manejar" – Me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla.

Se rió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, en ese momento sonó el timbre y Edward me acompañó a mi salón, se despidió de mí con un casto beso en los labios. El día paso rápidamente, cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo Emmett no perdió la oportunidad de meterse conmigo claro, Edward estaba buscando nuestro almuerzo y me dejó sola con mi hermano. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida Edward estaba esperándome fuera del salón y nos fuimos a mi carro, ya habíamos salido de la academia y Edward aun iba "molesto" en su puesto pero luego de un rato hablo.

"Sabes? Me gusta tu auto" – Sonrió y encendió el radio.

"Gracias" - Sonreí, amaba mi auto era el mejor que podía existir.

"Me podrías decir a donde vamos?"

"Nop" – Dije negando con la cabeza – "Es una sorpresa, tienes que ser paciente."

"Es que me tienes con la intriga desde ayer, con decirte que por andar pensando en eso me agarraron desprevenido en clases" – Hizo un tierno puchero.

"No te voy a decir nada, mis labios están sellados" - Sonreí triunfalmente.

Se enfurruño en su puesto y empezó a ver por la ventana solo escuchando música, aunque supuestamente Edward estaba molesto sabia que no era así, lo veía en sus ojos. Luego de 40 minutos llegamos al lugar, era como una especie de claro que encontramos Carlisle, Emmett y yo el fin de semana.

"Ya llegamos"- Le dije mientras bajaba del auto. Me senté en el capo del auto y me puse a observar la gloriosa panorámica que me ofrecía el prado de la ciudad, en ese momento llegó Edward y puso un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a el mientras yo entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

"Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo por no decirte a donde veníamos" - Le dije algo temerosa.

"Bells no estoy molesto" – Dijo besando mi mejilla – "Por cierto como conseguiste este lugar? Es asombroso" - Habló con tono emocionado.

"El sábado salí con mi familia de excursión a explorar por ahí y encontramos un lugar un poco más allá, solo que Carlisle Emmett y yo caminamos un poco más y encontramos este."

Pasamos la tarde conociéndonos mas, Edward me contó que cuando el y Alice eran chiquitos Alice lo uso como maniquí y lo vistió y maquilló como niña. No pude contener la risa al imaginarme a Edward de 6 años y vestido de niña.

"No te burles" - Dijo serio, pero no pude contenerme y volví a soltar otra carcajada con la imagen en mi mente.

"Te debiste ver muy lindo, no tienes una foto?" – Le dije con una sonrisa.

"No, no tengo ninguna foto" - Dijo en un tono cortante y se levantó del capó del auto y camino unos pocos pasos más allá quedando cerca del borde del claro y dándome la espalda. Yo lo seguí y me pare detrás de el.

"No pensé que te ibas a molestar, era broma" – Le dije un poco molesta y un poco arrepentida.

Se dio vuelta y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, fue un beso largo y bastante demandante por parte de los dos, pero como siempre por la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar. El tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo tenia los míos alrededor de su cuello.

"No estoy molesto contigo, estoy molesto con Alice por vestirme de mujer" - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Pero como te pusiste así."

"Si, es que a veces me dan ataques de bipolaridad ja, ja, ja." - Bromeó y me besó de nuevo.

Sonreí en sus labios y nos separamos, el se sentó en el piso viendo el atardecer. Edward tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta que me senté en medio de sus piernas con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y contemplamos ese espectáculo natural en silencio. No fue sino hasta que se ocultó el sol que nuestro silencio fue interrumpido por el estómago de Edward y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

"Como que tienes hambre" – Le dije en tono de broma.

"Bastante y tu?"

Nos levantamos del suelo y Edward unió nuestras frentes y su hálito pegó directo en mi rostro, era dulce y embriagante, nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo, sus esmeraldas estaban brillantes y se iluminaban mostrándome sus sentimientos y su alma. Nuestra burbuja personal cada vez se hacia mas sólida.

"Si tengo hambre, pero no me quiero ir de aquí ni alejarme de ti" – y me sonroje un poco.

Edward levantó una de sus manos dejando la otra en mi cintura, acarició la zona donde estaba mi sonrojo con esa sonrisa torcida plasmada en su rostro.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te hace ver de lo mas tierna" - Me halagó y mi sonrojo aumentó otro poco haciendo que el soltara otra risita.

"Y a donde vamos a comer?" – Le pregunté.

"Hoy nos toca de nuevo comida chatarra, pero no se si pizza o hamburguesa" – Edward sonaba bastante emocionado.

"Mmm… difícil elección, creo que hamburguesa, aunque si sigo comiendo así voy a peder mi figura" - Dije lo último en broma, ya que nunca me había preocupado por mi físico y comía lo que fuera.

"De cuando acá Srta. Imagen?" - Rió – "Tu eres perfecta como estas" – Tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro, pero un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – "Me encantas."

"Y tu a mi" – Me volví a sonrojar,

"Vamos a comer."

Tomó mi mano y nos guió hacia el carro en donde esta vez no hizo pataleta por ir de copiloto, hasta me abrió la puerta del conductor. Partimos del claro que ya tenia una vista grandiosa vista nocturna de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Esa tarde solo podía tener una descripción ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE WOW! Todo había sido perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a Burguer King nos bajamos y Edward sin titubear pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, entramos al establecimiento e hicimos nuestro pedido, tardamos un rato esperando la comida y cuando nos la entregaron nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas mas apartadas del lugar.

Comimos tranquilos y de vez en cuando había una que otra caricia furtiva pero más que todo cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro. Acabamos de comer y a Edward le pareció bien pedir una merengada para los dos, pero eso era mas helado que merengada, estaba muy espesa y terminaron doliéndome las mejillas de tanto intentar que saliera algo de merengada por el pitillo por lo que me di por vencida y nos subimos a mi auto, Edward puso la merengada en el portavasos del carro y ni siquiera hizo el intento de tomarlo.

Tardamos como 30 minutos en llegar a casa de Edward, cuando estacioné frente a su casa el tomo el vaso de merengada y tomo de el de lo mas tranquilo, yo lo mire incrédula; a mi me llegaron a doler las mejillas y el de lo mas normal, lo mire molesta.

"Que?" - Me pregunto Edward con rostro "inocente" al ver mi expresión.

"Yo sufrí tanto para ver si salía algo de esa estúpida merengada y no salio nada y tu tomas de ella de lo más tranquilo" – Dije frustrada.

"Yaaaa! Toma, tu no la has probado" - Me pasó el gigante vaso de merengada – "Es lo máximo, además no te enojes, eso de dejarla una rato para que se derrita es un truco que me enseñó Alice cuando estábamos chiquitos, a mi me paso lo mismo que a ti solo que yo no me vi tan tierno" - Dijo soltando una risita y acariciando muy suavemente mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Tomé un poco y ha sido la mejor merengada de mi vida, le sonreí en grande a Edward y seguí tomando de la merengada y era algo adictiva, pero ya hubo un momento en que no pude mas y le pasé el vaso a Edward que estaba riendo.

"Se nota que te gustó" – Y luego me besó, pero no fue un simple roce fue ¡el beso! Sus labios eran insistentes con los míos, mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello color bronce y el me acercaba mas a el con su mano en mi nuca, los dos luchábamos para llevar el control del beso y lo extendimos hasta que nuestros pulmones comenzaron a arder por falta de aire.

"Me gusta mas como sabe de tus labios" - Sonrió más ampliamente. Dirigió una mirada al reloj que estaba en el tablero del auto y su sonrisa desapareció – "Bells ya son las 10 será mejor que baje y vayas a tu casa ya es tarde, me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa para saber que llegaste bien."- Dándome un casto beso es los labios.- "Que pases buenas noches, que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana, recuerda que paso por ti para ir a la academia me toca manejar mañana" - Dijo emocionado.

"Chao, yo te aviso cuando llegue que descanses" - Dije algo triste.

Edward bajó del auto y entró a su casa, me dirigí a la mía y no duré mas de 2 minutos. Cuando llegué solo estaba el auto de Carlisle pero no lo vi ni en la sala ni en la cocina por lo que me imagine que estaba en su despacho, le envié el mensaje a Edward y me metí a bañar, tome una ducha fría porque tenía algo de calor, Salí y me puse la pijama. Me acosté a dormir, había sido un día excelente y no podía esperar a saber que tenía preparado Edward para el día siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA NIÑAS ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN **

**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS JEJE YA VERAN PORQU**E

**ESPERO SU REVIEW **

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE COMENCÉ LA UNIVERSIDAD Y DE VERDAD NI ME RECORDABA QUE TENIA UNA HISTORIA JEJE **

**GRACIAS A AMBARNENA X SER MI BETA Y X CIERTO EN ESTE CAPI HAY ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO Y SE LO DEBO A MI GRANDIOSA BETA **

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A MARISA4321 X RECORDAME QUE TENIA QUE ACTUALIZAR**

**NO LAS SIGO MOLESTANDO AHORA SI...**

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO!**

**XOXO**

**Capítulo 11: Salidas 2da parte**

Me desperté ansiosa, pase toda la noche pensando en los distintos lugares a los cuales me llevara en la siguiente cita. Mi comportamiento haba cambiado mucho desde que me mude a L.A y esto se debe a que tengo amigos verdaderos que me aceptan tal como soy, una familia espectacular que me apoya y también tengo a Edward, que no sabia como llamarlo ya que lo que sea que tuviésemos no tenia titulo y no se si el me viera como su novia.

Salí de mi cama y me aliste para ir a la academia, use una mini-falda de Jean con unos leggins morados que llegaban a mi pantorrilla, una blusa que dejada mi hombro derecho desnudo y unos converse corte bajo negros. Baje a desayunar y solo estaban mi padre y Emmett que me dio una mirada significativa, como queriendo decir para donde fuiste ayer y con Edward? Si, Emmett y yo solíamos hablar con la mirada la mayora del tiempo. Luego de desayunar me fui a mi habitación a terminar de recoger mis cosas , al rato escuche la bocina de un auto sonar dos veces, cuando me asomé por mi ventana note que era el Volvo de Edward por lo que tome mis cosas y baje rápidamente, Carlisle estaba en la sala y me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla, Salí para encontrarme con Edward que estaba apoyado en su volvo con aire despreocupado, sus hermosos ojos estaban cubiertos con unos Ray-Ban wayfarer negros iguales a los que yo cargaba, solo que los míos eran rojos, hoy era uno de esos das en que había un sol cegador en Los Angeles.

Cuando llegue al frente de Edward el se acercó un poco dudoso y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para depositar en mis labios un casto beso que yo quise profundizar pero el se alejó, por lo que hice un puchero y el volvió a rozar mis labios y se alejó.

- "Hola princesa, como dormiste?" - Me preguntó mientras me abría la puerta del auto.

- "Hola Ed, dormí bien y tu que tal?" -Le contesté luego de que el también subiera al auto.

- "Bastante bien ya que no deje de soñar con una princesa" - Dijo con esa sonrisa que me deslumbra.

- "Y puedo saber quien es esa princesa?" - Pregunté inocentemente

- "Si, ella es una chica muy hermosa, divertida, tiene el cabello color caoba y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, su nombre comienza con Isa y termina en Bella, aunque ella prefiere que la llamen Bella o Bells, la conoces?" - Me preguntó divertido.

- "Si me suena conocida" -Le seguí el juego – "Y yo que soñé toda la noche contigo y tu soñaste con esa chica, como dijiste que se llama? Ah si. Isa "- Dije triste pero seguro mis ojos reflejaban diversión.

- "Jajaja tontica sabes que tu siempre estarás en mis sueños" -Y me guiñó un ojo haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. Me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos a la academia y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos que nos estaban esperando en el estacionamiento y nos saludamos para luego cada uno irse a su clase, aunque Edward me acompañó hasta el salón y luego se fue al suyo, en clases de literatura nos hicieron un examen sorpresa de cumbres borrascosas, fue un examen sencillo y sin ninguna dificultad, cada clase se paso lenta, muy lenta para mi gusto, no veía la hora de mi cita con Edward, ya quería saber con que me sorprendería hoy.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases y Salí casi corriendo del salón pero Edward me tomó del brazo y ya cuando me tenia pegada a su cuerpo me abrazó envolviéndome mas en su peculiar aroma, ese aroma que reconocería aunque estuviese muerta.

- "Ansiosa?" - Preguntó, para luego soltar una risa musical.

- "Bastante "- admití – "Me tienes pensando a donde vamos desde anoche" - Le sonreí a Edward mirándolo directamente a sus ojos que reflejaban las ventanas a su alma.

Entramos al auto de Edward y salimos de los terrenos de la academia, Edward tomo la vía hacia las playas de California. Nos tomó alrededor de 1 hora llegar a las playas pero Edward seguía manejando por la carretera hasta que se desvió por un camino algo rústico hasta llegar a una casa de playa que no estaba a mas de 500 metros del mar.

Era totalmente alucinante el paisaje, la casa, la vista, todo era fantástico y parecía sacado de película o de novela, la casa tena un aire campestre y se vea sencilla pero lujosa al mismo tiempo, era de un color café y blanco algunos detalles de madera y tenia dos pisos y grandes ventanales que permitan ver el interior de la casa. Luego de observar y maravillarme con la hermosa vista, me giré para ver a mi acompañante y en ese momento pasaron tres cosas; paso una brisa alborotando nuestros cabellos haciendo que el de Edward se viera mas irreal y hermoso, me quedé embobada mirando a Edward y por último el se aprovechó mi aturdimiento para posar sus labios sobre los míos comenzando así un beso donde su hálito dulce embriagaba mi paladar, sus suaves labios se movían sincronizadamente con los míos y encajaban perfectamente. Terminamos el beso y podía decir que tenía la sonrisa mas grande plasmada en mi rostro.

-"Ven princesa, vamos a la playa" - Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

La playa era inmaculada, un agua cristalina y un oleaje suave, la arena tenia un tono blanco y habían a lo lejos una cuantas palmeras y a la izquierda haba una pequeña formación rocosa que daba la impresión de estar en un oasis, Edward y yo nos sentamos cerca de la orilla pero sin que nos llegara el agua.

Edward tena un brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- "Edward, que espectacular es esto, no tengo palabras para describirlo" - Dije emocionada.

- "Si, yo también pienso lo mismo y me encanta venir aquí cuando quiero pensar" - Dijo tranquilo- "Esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace mucho y mi mama la remodeló hace como 5 años dándole un toque moderno."

- "Wow, tienen una playa privada."

- "Si, tenemos alrededor de un kilómetro de playa privada, a Alice le encanta venir a tomar el sol aquí, es bastante tranquilo."

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la paz que trasmita el lugar. Al rato Edward cambió de lugar para sentarse frente a mí tomando mis manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- "Bells pensaba decirte esto el sábado pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y tampoco aguanto hasta ese día" -Habló mostrando su sexy sonrisa torcida-" Princesita no se que hiciste desde el momento en que te vi, desde ese día mi vida cambió, y se que estas palabras son precipitadas pero son desde mi corazón y no he logrado sacarte de mi mente desde que te vi por primera vez, te quiero y eres extremadamente importante para mi y quiero decir que eres solo mía; Isabella" - Dios, este hombre me quiere matar, primero decirme que me retribuye en cada uno de mis sentimientos y luego llamarme por mi nombre completo, que al hacerlo los demás me molestaba pero al salir de sus labios amé mi nombre – "Quieres ser mi novia?"

Quedé por un momento procesando toda la información que me haba dicho, Qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre tan perfecto?, la proposición de Edward no me la esperaba, pensé que íbamos a esperar un poco mas para ser novios.

- "SI! Edward, claro que acepto ser tu novia, no hay cosa que desee mas en este momento que ser tu novia" - Dije lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo- Pensé que ibas a esperar un poco mas para pedírmelo, no quería que pareciera que estábamos apresurando las cosas, pero me moría por saber que posición tenías con respecto a nosotros y no quería decir nada por miedo a espantarte y que pensaras que estaba loca y…"- Me tomó del rostro y plantó sus labios en los míos para silenciarme, enseguida me relajé

- "Nunca dejes de decirme lo que piensas, no me vas a asustar ni voy a correr por eso, siempre dime lo que piensas, aunque muchas veces ya se lo que estas pensando"- Me dedicó una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas y me guiñó el ojo

Volví a lanzarme a sus brazos y rodamos en la arena, Edward acercó su rostro para besarme, pero antes de tocar mis labios se estremeció y comenzó a reírse, su risa era melodiosa un sonido angelical pero a la vez varonil y sexy.

- "Que te pasó?" - Pregunté – "De que te ríes?"- Sonreí, ya que su risa me hacia feliz.

- "Es que cuando rodamos quedamos cerca de la orilla y al parecer subió la marea, ahora estoy todo mojado" – Me sonrojé ya que yo fui la causante de que se mojara pero soltó una risita-"Pero alguien esta muy seca"- y apareció una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Edward salió debajo de mi y se levanto de mi lado escurriendo, yo hice un puchero pero no me esperaba lo que hizo, me levantó estilo novia y se adentró al mar.

-"NO! Edward no lo hagas, porfa suéltame, bájame ahora" -Dije volviendo a hacer un puchero.

- "Esta bien, te suelto" - Y en ese momento me soltó pero me agarré de su playera y lo arrastré conmigo.

Sentí cuando entré al agua y como Edward se sumergía a mi lado, cuando ya no tenia oxigeno Salí a la superficie donde estaba mi novio con la camisa pegada al torso y se notaba su marcado abdomen y su firme pecho, me quede mirando mas tiempo de lo normal y luego dirigí mi vista a su rostro para verlo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-" Ves algo que te guste?"- Preguntó alzando una ceja, viéndose endemoniadamente sexy.

- "Ehh si veo algo que me gusta bastante"- Contesté muy segura.

- "Sabes? Has sido muy mala al llevarme contigo al agua"- Y volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

- "No me das miedo"- Hablé con un tono de seguridad.

- "No debiste haber dicho eso"- Y me miró como un vampiro mira a su presa.

Yo comencé a alejarme de el buscando salir del agua para comenzar a correr, el parecía un león a punto de atacar a una oveja, apenas puse un pie donde rompen las olas comencé a correr. Sentí las húmedas pisadas de Edward persiguiéndome y no tardó mucho en darme alcance ya que se me dificultaba correr porque mi ropa estaba pesada debido al agua, cuando me alcanzó me tomó por la cintura haciendo que cayéramos de nuevo en la arena, posándose el sobre mi, pero sin ejercer un mínimo peso de el sobre mi ya que estaba apoyado en sus brazos.

Edward se quedo mirando mi cuerpo observándolo con detenimiento y pude ver como sus pupilas se dilataban un poco y fue cuando recordé que mi camisa era blanca menos mal que mi sujetador era tipo sport y no se notaba nada ms. Yo tenía un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas debido al momento y mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

- "Ves algo que te guste?"- Dije repitiendo sus palabras.

- "Veo algo que me encanta" -Habló deslumbrándome

Edward unió sus labios a los míos comenzando una larga ronda de besos que solo me hacia querer mas de sus labios, su esencia era adictiva y se había convertido en una droga para mi, luego de un rato Edward decidió entrar a la casa para que nos cambiáramos pero el problema era que no tenia ropa.

- "Vamos, seguro Alice tiene algo de ropa aquí y yo siempre tengo mudas de ropa aquí"- Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el interior de la casa.

Por dentro era mas fascinante que por fuera, dentro de la casa tenia un toque tropical elegante y relajado al mismo tiempo, Edward nos dirigió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación que imagino que pertenecía a Alice a buscar algo de ropa y regresó rato después con unos short en su mano.

- "Esto fue lo único que conseguí y te puedo dar una de mis franelas y te la pones, con tal estamos en California"-Dijo sonriente.

Me llevó a otra habitación y me imagino que seria la suya y fue al armario y sacó una franela grande con el nombre de Muse en varios colores y tamaños. Me llevo de nuevo a la habitación de Alice y me señaló el baño, me dijo que podía tomar un baño. Me quedé parada en la puerta del baño y el se disponía a salir, pero yo no quería quedarme sola, este día con el, la ropa mojada, la playa y el hecho de que quiera ser mi novio, no únicamente mi amigo, despertó un sentimiento en mi que nunca había sentido. Antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta para salir, lo tomé de la muñeca y fui subiendo mi mirada lentamente hasta que llegué a sus ojos, estaba intrigado y me veía por entre sus gruesas pestañas, miraba mi mano en su muñeca y luego volvía a verme a los ojos, poco a poco fui caminando hacia el baño y el no opuso resistencia, al entrar al baño, cerré la puerta detrás de él y él se colocó frente a mi.

-"Bella"- Susurró

-"Shhh… solo no quiero separarme de ti"- Lo besé suavemente en los labios y al separarme comencé a quitarme la camisa y la tiré al piso.

El fijó la vista en mi mientras me desvestía, veía como mi cabello caía lentamente sobre mis hombros al quitarme la camisa, luego desabotoné mi falda y me quité los zapatos, dejando que cayera todo al piso y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Minutos después, se quitó la franela y comenzó a desvestirse también, me quedé en ropa interior y fui a la ducha a abrir el agua, cuando volteé el estaba en boxers y me quedé sin respiración, era hermoso, su torso, su estómago plano y perfecto, y lo que escondía en sus boxers hizo que me mordiera el labio, se acercó a mi como un león a su presa y me besó, lenta y suavemente. Sentí como el baño se llenaba de el vapor de la ducha y suavemente se separó de mi, reguló el agua caliente con la fría y me miró de nuevo.

-"No creas que te pedí que fueras mi novia para acostarme contigo en el primer momento en que se presentara la oportunidad"- Dijo mirándome pero podía ver un toque de vergüenza en sus ojos

-"No lo pienso, además, fui yo quien quiso que te quedaras conmigo, además, solo vamos a tomar una ducha"

Seguíamos ambos en ropa interior, lo tomé de la mano y entramos a la ducha juntos, sentí como el agua tibia caía sobre mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y me exalté cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi cabello, tenía un poco de champú y empezó a frotar mi cabellera, pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mi cuero cabelludo, podía oler la esencia de jazmín flotando en el aire, me recosté del pecho de Edward mientras el seguía lavando mi cabello, luego de frotar y dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello, me llevó a la ducha y dejó que el agua se llevara los rastros de champú de mi cabello, cuando pude abrir de nuevo los ojos, lo miré directo a los ojos y pude ver el deseo, Edward me quería y me deseaba, pero no como el chucho de Jacob, me deseaba bien, sin apuros ni violencia. Tomé la barra de jabón y comencé a pasarla por su pecho firme, provocando que se contrajera por el toque de mis manos, pasé por su espalda, por sus brazos, sus piernas y estratégicamente rocé su parte íntima por encima de sus boxers, haciendo que gimiera muy bajo y se aferrara a la puerta, me sentía mal haciendo eso, pero necesitaba tocarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos me quitó la barra de jabón y comenzó a darme el mismo tratamiento, me puso de espaldas a él y recorrió todo mi cuerpo muy suavemente, ya se lo que sintió cuando lo toqué y eso hizo que mi necesidad por el fuera mayor, pero hoy no era el día para eso, se que el querría que fuera especial para mi y no iba a quitarle eso, aunque cuando pasó sus manos por mis pechos estuve a punto de cambiar de idea. Cuando terminó con el jabón, como pudimos nos metimos ambos bajo la ducha dejando que el jabón cayera suavemente por nuestra piel, en ese momento, acunó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó de nuevo, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y me acerqué a el lo mas que pude, sintiendo su erección en mi barriga, lo quería, quería a Edward, lo deseaba y lo amaba.

Nos separamos cuando el agua se empezó a poner fría y nos estábamos arrugando, apagó la ducha y tomó una toalla y me envolvió en ella después de secarme, tomó una para él y se secó. Como pude, me quité la ropa interior mojada y el hizo lo mismo por debajo de su toalla, nada mas el saber que lo único que nos separaba eran unas toallas hizo que me mordiera el labio de nuevo.

-"Eh… si quieres dame tu ropa interior y la pongo a secar afuera un rato, con la brisa se seca rápido"- Dijo un poco sonrojado por tener que agarrar mi ropa intima. Se la di y salió del baño.

Me puse la camisa que me prestó y me di cuenta que me llegaba por las rodillas, así que me quité el paño y me quedé solo con la camisa mientras esperaba mi ropa interior. Salí del baño y me encontré a Edward en el pasillo con unos shorts puestos y una franela

-"No es justo, estas totalmente vestido"- Hice un puchero

-"No tengo la culpa de que mi hermana no tenga nada aquí, además, tampoco es que te iba a dar su ropa interior"

-"Ewwwww! NO!"- Los dos reímos

-"Ven, vamos a ver televisión mientras se seca tu ropa"

Como a la media hora, Edward apareció con mi ropa interior y me fui al baño a vestirme, pero los shorts no se veían debido a lo grande de la franela de Edward por lo que le hice un nudo en mi espalda y quedaba pegada a mi abdomen, se veía bien.

Estaba terminando de arreglar la franela cuando Edward tocó la puerta de la habitación, abrí la puerta y el me escaneo con la mirada de arriba abajo y cuando llegó a mi rostro me sonrió.

- "Estas hermosa, esa franela te queda mejor a ti que a mi, definitivamente" - Me susurró al oído y yo me estremecí al sentir su halito en esa zona tan sensible-"Vamos princesa, hoy toca comer pizza y tengo hambre, tanta que me comería un puma"- Yo puse los ojos en blanco ante tal ocurrencia.

Nos fuimos de la casa de playa de los Cullen y ya estaba oscureciendo, estando con Edward el tiempo pasaban volando, los minutos y las horas son suficientes para estar a su lado y el hacia que a su lado el tiempo fuese perfecto. Edward y yo íbamos hablando entretenidamente sobre algunas de nuestras vacaciones familiares, en eso Edward pregunta cual era el lugar de mis sueños para vivir.

- "Londres!"- Hablé emocionada –"Como sabrás, Carlisle es de Londres" - El asintió mientras miraba la carretera –"Bueno, cuando mi abuelo Charlie estaba vivo pasábamos 1 mes allí todos los años, desde ese momento supe que quera vivir allí, solo que no hemos ido desde hace 5 años"- Dije recordando los buenos momentos que haba pasado en Londres con mi familia –"Y cual seria tu lugar perfecto para vivir?"- Pregunté curiosa. Edward duro un rato pensando hasta que contesto.

- "Me dirás que me copio o algo por el estilo"- Sonrió torcidamente- "Para mi también ha sido Londres no se, me parece interesante solo he podido ir tres veces con mi familia pero es grandioso. Aunque me encanta toda Europa"- Yo lo mire sorprendida.

En ese momento llegamos a una pizzería que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, pedimos una pizza grande para los dos, en la pizzería pasamos otro rato agradable y me encantaba pasar el tiempo así, el decir que Edward es MI novio es genial porque puedo decir que es mío. Las citas con Edward han sido grandiosas, ya iban a ser las 11 de la noche y decidimos regresar a casa, ya cuando estábamos frente a la casa, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, fue un beso intenso que tenía algo de pasión y recordé los momentos en la ducha. Luego de estar un rato besándonos decidimos separarnos, deje un ultimo beso en la mejilla de Edward muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios y susurre un quedo buenas noches.

A penas llegue a mi habitación me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente me vestí como siempre y Salí a desayunar, solo estaba mi padre cuando llegue a la cocina, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me señaló que me sentara a su lado.

- "Bells, he notado que estas saliendo todos los días con Edward"- Habló en tono serio pero con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro. Ya sabía que se iba a poner en plan de padre sobre protector o padre curioso.

- "Si papa, he salido con mi novio todos estos días"- Le sonreí mientras me llevaba un trozo de hotcake a la boca, a Carlisle se le abrieron ligeramente los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- "Novio?"

- "Si papa, novio, ayer me pidió que fuéramos novios y yo acepte, papi yo se porque estas preocupado pero Edward no es Jacob, es todo lo distinto a Jacob, porfa no te preocupes, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, la primera fue suficiente lección para mi"- Y le di un beso en la mejilla

- "Princesa, se que ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma, se nota que Edward te gusta y tu a el, y al parecer es algo mas que gustar".- Volvió la sonrisa a su rostro.

- "Gracias papi, te quiero. Por cierto me tengo que ir"- Deje un beso en su mejilla y me fui a mi cuarto, cuando iba saliendo de la cocina iba entrando Esme y la salude con un beso y un abrazo, cuando termine de arreglarme tome mis cosas y me monte en el auto, me pareció extraño no ver el auto de Emmett ni encontrármelo durante la mañana, de seguro fue por Rose.

Al aparcar en la academia ya estaba el Lamborgini, el Porshe y el Mercedes, estacione mi Mustang al lado del Lamborgini de Emmett y al salir del auto ya todos estaban esperándome; Alice saltó sobre mi haciendo que me tambaleara y casi cayéramos menos mal me logré estabilizar.

Saludé a todos mis amigos para por ultimo saludar a mi dios griego es decir, mi novio que estaba con esa sonrisa que me derretía y recibiéndome en sus brazos para luego depositar un suave, dulce y corto beso, me perdí en sus ojos hasta que mi oportuno hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) carraspeo a un lado de nosotros para, Emmett me sonreí malignamente.

-" Eddie el que no te dijera nada por ser el novio de mi hermanita no quiere decir que te la comas con la mirada en mi presencia"-Dijo serio- "Mira que sigue siendo mi hermanita"-Lo fulminé con la mirada y el sonrió satisfecho.

Edward me giró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para pegar sus labios con los míos, esta vez con un poco mas de ímpetu, sonreí contra sus labios y mi novio profundizo el beso, nos separamos ya cuando los pulmones nos ardían por falta de aire. Edward miro a Emmett sonriente y abrazándome posesivamente.

- "Primero, mi nombre es Edward no Eddie y segundo Bells podrá ser tu hermanita pero es mi novia también"- Dicho esto Edward besó mi mejilla y le sonreí engreídamente a Emmett haciendo que mi hermano gruñera. Emmett agarró a Rose de la mano y se fueron de ahí, yo me voltee pegándole en el brazo a mi novio.

- "No seas malo con mi hermano"- Y me crucé de brazos, entre los de mi dios griego.

El se me acercó y me abrazó, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, yo no podía durar mucho tiempo enojada con el, por lo que pase mis brazos por su cintura recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, cuando nuestra burbuja personal reventó, el estacionamiento estaba solo, Edward miro su celular revisando la hora y me la mostró para ver que eran las 8:30 de la mañana por lo que se me ocurrió adelantar la cita de hoy.

-"Amor que te parece si nos saltamos las clases?"- Hablé con una sonrisa traviesa plantada en mi rostro.

- "Claro princesa, me quieres raptar?" -Sonrió de la misma manera que yo.

Tome su mano y lo arrastre hasta mi auto donde el me abrió la puesta del conductor y luego subió el. Salí del estacionamiento haciendo que el motor del carro rugiera y mi novio me miro sorprendido y sonrió con autosuficiencia para luego besar mi mejilla. El camino que tome fue el de mi casa, quera compartir con Edward mi música, me parecía que podría ser algo especial entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos Edward me miro extrañado pero yo solo sonreí.

- "Bella que hacemos en tu casa? Y tus padres?"- Preguntó dudoso.

- "Pues quería pasar tiempo contigo y así poder compartir música juntos, mis padres están trabajando y no vendrán pronto". Sonreí y me tomo de la mano.

Entramos a mi casa dirigiéndonos al estudio, pasamos el día entre acordes, notas y besos. El compartir mi música con Edward y que el compartiera su música conmigo hacia del estudio un lugar muy especial. Ya en la tarde decidimos salir un rato al parque a caminar, mientras caminábamos por el parque mi novio posó sus labios sobre los míos besándome dulcemente, pero cuando nuestro beso estaba acabando una voz nada agradable se dirigió a nosotros y me tensé entre los brazos de Edward.

-" Vaya, vaya Isabella Masen besuqueándose como una cualquiera en público"- Habló Jacob mirándome con asco y con un brillo de maldad en el rostro.

-" Te prohíbo que te dirijas así a MI novia" - Dijo Edward poniéndome a sus espaldas y totalmente alterado, con los puños cerrados y la respiración agitada, dirigiendo una mirada helada hacia Black.

Yo miraba la escena aterrada, no quería que nada le sucediera a Edward a demás Jacob no valía la pena.

- "Príncipe vamos, este chucho no vale la pena y escúchame bien Black"- Dije girándome hacia Jacob- "No vas a dañar mi felicidad, ya me has hecho mucho daño así que dejamos en paz y búscate una vida que yo tengo la mía y tu no cabes en ella"- Me giré de nuevo hacia Edward y le di un corto beso en sus labios y no giramos para irnos de ahí.

No supe de donde salio tanto valor para decir lo que dije, pero las palabras que salieron eran verdad. Cuando estuvimos bastante lejos de Jacob, Edward me tomó de la cintura para besarme con necesidad y desesperación.

- "Princesa, ahora tu eres mi vida y juro que te protegeré de lo que sea, te amo cada día mas"- Me dijo mi novio con su frente recargada en la mía y la respiración totalmente agitada.

- "Príncipe, también te amo y esto que siento por ti es cada vez mas fuerte"-;e abrace mas a el y duramos un rato así.

Decidimos ir a mi casa a cenar, durante la cena Edward le pidió a mi padre permiso para ser mi novio, un poco tarde pero igual lo hizo y mi padre no se negó, fue una comida familiar y no podía estar mas feliz teniendo a mi familia y a mi novio reunidos.

Edward se despidió de mi familia y lo llevé a casa, había dejado el coche en la escuela y Alice se lo había llevado a casa mientras Jasper se llevaba el de ella. Era tarde, y cuando lo dejé en su casa me dijo que al día siguiente pasaba por mi a las 8 de la noche para mi sorpresa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Momentos únicos**

**Bella POV.**

Me despertó un ruido en mi cuarto y luego sentí a alguien brincando en mi cama a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme a mi hermano de rodillas a mi lado, su rostro reflejaba expectativa, ya me imaginaba por donde iba tanta emoción al despertarme, así que cerré de nuevo mis ojos y me tape la cabeza con la cobija para seguir "durmiendo", en realidad ya no tenía sueño solo lo hacía para verlo rabiar, pero cuando se quedo tranquilo a mi lado sabia que tramaba algo. Escuche como abrían mi puerta y luego me comenzaron a hacer cosquillas.

"Ya… ya… por… favor… déjenme" – Dije con lagrimas en los ojos y de manera entrecortada por la risa y la falta den aire. Cuando fije la vista note que eran tres contra mí, es decir papá, mamá y Emmett me estaban torturando con cosquillas.

"Ok, ya Emmett detente" – Dijo Carlisle con esa sonrisa de artista de cine que a pesar de los años que tenia lo hacía lucir como un adolescente. Mi madre estaba a un lado de el, sus ojos reflejaban ese brillo maternal y al mismo tiempo esa felicidad que me imagino que tendríamos todos reflejada en el rostro.

Estos eran los momentos en que amaba a mi familia y me hacía sentir orgullosa de ser una Masen. Mis padres generalmente estaban ocupados por sus trabajos y eso, Emmett y yo lo entendemos, pero tanto Carlisle como Esme, tienen siempre tiempo para nosotros, nunca nos han faltado en ninguno de nuestros momentos especiales y cuando más los necesitamos ellos dicen "Presente".

"Buenos días hija, como amaneciste?" – Me preguntó Esme en tono maternal y con una sonrisa especial en su rostro.

"Bien ma' y tú? Hola papá, hola oso, como amanecieron?" - Todavía estaba algo agitada por las cosquillas, pero tengo que reconocer que mi familia era la mejor.

"Bien hija, vamos, apúrate, vamos a salir a desayunar, hoy ni tu madre ni yo tenemos trabajo" – Y en el rostro de mi padre volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa de artista de cine que hacia suspirar a mas de una, pero él estaba babeando completamente por mi madre y dudo que eso cambiara nunca.

Todos salieron de mi habitación para darme espacio y poderme vestir, me arregle rápido, unos jeans negros totalmente pegados, con una franela de Bob Esponja que tenía una cara rara de Bob y decía "A face only a mother could love" **(N/A: una cara que solo una madre podría amar… yo la vi y me enamore de esa franela jejeje)**y mis infaltables converse, tome mis cosas y baje a la sala, donde ya todos me estaban esperando.

Subimos al carro de mi padre y me acomode junto con Emmett en el asiento trasero de la Range Rover Special Edition negra, llegamos a un restaurant donde mis padres eran amigos del dueño, por lo que entramos de una vez, no lo podía negar mi familia era conocida en todo los Estados Unidos, tanto por parte de mi madre como de mi padre. El apellido Masen y el apellido Swan eran poderosos en todo Estados Unidos y eso nos traía ventajas de las cuales a ninguno nos gusta aprovechar a menos que en verdad las necesitemos, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a ser humildes desde pequeños y nadie es más que nadie. Desayunamos entre risas y comentarios sobre que hemos hecho la última semana, donde por supuesto Emmett no perdió la oportunidad para hacerme broma sobre mi reciente noviazgo con Edward, y solo le contestaba poniendo mis ojos en blanco ya que no le prestaba atención ya estaba acostumbrada y eso lo hacía rabiar.

Paseamos un rato un rato por el parque y Carlisle, Emmett y yo jugamos mientras Esme estaba sentaba bajo un árbol viéndonos y tomándonos fotos. Luego de jugar un rato con mi padre y mi hermano me acosté en el pasto y apoye la cabeza en el regazo de Esme y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello como cuando era pequeña.

"Que sucede Bells?" – Preguntó mi madre al notar mi expresión.

"Pues, es que estoy nerviosa por la salida de hoy con Edward" – Dije mirando a mi padre y a Emmett jugar.

"Por qué linda? si han salido todos estos días y han estado bien".

"Porque es una sorpresa mamá, y sé que es Edward que nunca me haría daño y que no es igual a Jacob, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo" - Me entristecí un poco no quería tener miedo, y menos de Edward pero no lo podía evitar, una sorpresa fue lo que desgració mi vida una noche y tenía miedo, pero confiaba en Edward.

"Mi niña es normal, ese ser te hizo mucho daño y a pesar de que lo has superado es normal que tengas miedo, no has tenido novio desde esa ocasión, y te diré un secreto pero no se lo digas a tu padre. Ese muchacho nos agrada, es simpático y se nota que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, por eso no pusimos objeción alguna en su relación. Aunque sabíamos que en algún momento volverías a tener novio nos preocupaba quien seria, los padres de Edward son gente buena…"

"Ya va, ya va, ya va. Como ustedes conocen a la familia de Edward?" – Le corté a mi mamá.

"Los conocemos porque ellos han sido amigos nuestro desde hace muchos años, yo conocí a la madre de Edward cuando estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Nueva York, y tu padre conoció al de Edward mientras estudiaban en la universidad, es raro pero luego perdimos el contacto y resulta que nuestros hijos ahora son novios es raro" – Soltó una risita –"Pero como te venía diciendo no dudamos de Edward, su familia es buena y pues se nota que Edward esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, uno se da cuenta en la manera que te mira y te trata, siempre tiene en cuenta tu opinión y te trata como a una princesa, o mejor dicho su princesa" – Mi madre me miro amorosamente –"Mi princesita, ya sabes que no tienes porque tener miedo, ese chico te ama y nunca te haría daño."

"Gracias mamá, se nota que conoces a su familia nunca te había oído hablar así ni de la familia de Jacob, jeje" – Me reí y ella me acompaño – "Es verdad, se nota que le tienes aprecio a esa familia." – No pudimos seguir hablando porque apareció el oso.

"Hey, ella es mi mami y la estas acaparando, shu, shu" – Dijo Emmett abrazando a mamá, quitándome de su regazo y sacándome la lengua como niño chiquito.

"Hey yo llegue primero" – Me quejé mirando mal a Emmett.

"Y nadie me quiere a mi?" – Preguntó mi papá haciendo un puchero muy tierno que no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos.

"Entonces él es mi papi" – Dije mirando a Emmett y sacándole la lengua, abrace muy fuerte a mi papa apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Ya pequeña que tu eres mi princesa, eso no va a cambiar nunca, además Emmett no debiste empujar a tu hermana" – Carlisle le hablo autoritariamente a Emmett.

"Discúlpame hermanita" – Me hablo Emmett haciéndome un puchero que lo hacía ver como un niño de cinco años.

"Tranqui oso no hay problema" – Le regalé una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos sentados ahí un buen rato, me imagino que si una persona nos veía diría que somos la familia perfecta, y pues no se alejaría de la realidad, ya que yo considero a mi familia perfecta. Cuando llegamos a la casa eran como las 6 de la tarde por lo que tenía dos horas para arreglarme para mi cita, Esme entró conmigo a mi habitación y no sabía cómo vestirme ya que no sabía a dónde íbamos; así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi novio para ver cómo me vestía.

"_Hola mi príncipe como estas?, te he extrañado :$_

_Amor, donde vamos tiene que ser formal o cómo?_

_Te amo, besos"_

_B.M_

Mientras esperaba la respuesta mi mama y yo conversamos un poco sobre cómo fueron sus años de universidad con la mamá de Edward, era cómico saber sobre esa etapa de la vida de Esme. Mi novio tardo un poco en contestar pero luego de 20 minutos sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje.

"_Hola mi princesita, estoy muy bien, también te he extrañado mucho_

_Puedes llevarte algo formal, y amor no te puedo_

_Decir más, el resto es sorpresa_

_Te amo, muchos besos_

_E.C_

Le fruncí el ceño a la pantalla de mi BlackBerry, no iba a soltar mas nada… cuando lo vea va a saber quién es Isabella Masen. En ese momento mi mamá me miro y sonrió, para después señalarme la puerta del baño.

Luego de tomar un relajante baño Salí envuelta en mi bata de baño y mire a Esme que había elegido varios vestidos para ver cual quedaba mejor con la ocasión. Luego de probarme alrededor de 10 vestidos los cuales diseñó mi mamá solo para mi. De esos 10 vestidos elegí uno strapless el cual era gris oscuro con líneas moradas formando cuadros, el vestido se pegaba a mi torso y a partir de mi cintura caía suelto de manera un poco abombada hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas iba acompañado de unos tacones morados y llevaba un bolso de mano gris, pero un tono más claro que el vestido.

Mi cabello quedo suelto y mi mamá lo arreglo en unos bucles muy naturales y me maquillo de manera muy natural, cuando mire el reloj aun faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho.

"Hija quedaste hermosa "– Los ojos de mi mamá brillaron de emoción. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Pase" – Dijimos Esme y yo al unísono, y entró Emmett a mi habitación.

"Isabella Marie Masen Swan! A donde se supone que vas ASI vestida?" - Exclamó mi hermano mirándome de arriba abajo y señalándome con una mirada asesina.

"Pues voy a salir con MI novio por qué? Algún problema?" – Me defendí.

"PAPÁ!" – Gritó Emmett. Mi padre no tardo en aparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.

"Que pasó Emmett?" – Preguntó Carlisle preocupado y agitado. Me imagino que subió las escaleras muy rápido.

"Pues, resulta que tu princesita piensa salir vestida…" – Me señaló de arriba a abajo –" … Así con Edward." – Mi padre me miró y vi el mismo brillo que tenían los ojos de Esme cuando terminó de ayudarme a arreglar. Volvió a mirarme y sonrió orgullosamente.

"Hija estas hecha toda una princesa" – Tomó mi mano y me giró – "Estas preciosa, no puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo." – Luego de observarme detalladamente me abrazó haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho. Luego de un momento me separe de mi papá y lo mire a los ojos, los cuales tenía llorosos.

"Papi, siempre voy a ser tu princesita recuerdas? no te pongas así" – Iba a continuar hablando pero mi hermano me interrumpió.

"Papá como la vas a dejar salir así?" - Gritó el oso – "Tú estás loco?"

"Emmett compórtate, tu hermana está hermosa y déjala ser feliz" – En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

Mi mamá y mi papá me acompañaron hacia la puerta y detrás de nosotros venia un Emmett enfurruñado y renegando en voz baja, Carlisle abrió la puerta y saludó a Edward con una sonrisa, mi papá me estiró su mano en señal de que me acercara a ellos. Llegue al lado de Carlisle y estaba Edward vestido formalmente. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul claro con los 3 primeros botones sueltos dando una pequeña vista de su escultural pecho, y encima de la camisa un saco que hacia juego con el pantalón, se veía espectacular y quede embobada al verlo, tenía su cabellos revuelto como siempre y le daba al atuendo un toque despreocupado y sexy.

Salimos de mi casa luego de que Carlisle le pidiera a mi novio que me cuidara y que Emmett lo amenazara de muerte si me hacia algo, Edward me abrió la puerta de un asombroso Aston Martin V12 Vantage negro, luego de que estuve dentro el ocupo su lugar detrás del volante y partimos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

"Hermosa se queda corta al describirte como estas hoy" - Me dijo mientras estábamos esperando el cambio de luz en uno de los semáforos, para luego besarme, fue un beso corto pero igual hizo estragos en mi.

"Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, por cierto amor; donde sacaste este auto, esta genial" - El sonrió con suficiencia mientras continuaba manejando y no contestó a mi pregunta.

Nuestro camino terminó frente a un restaurant, el cual se veía realmente elegante. El Valet me abrió la puerta para luego recibir las llaves del auto por parte de mi novio, que estaba extremadamente guapo. Entramos al restaurant y mucha gente volteó a vernos, algunos hombres me miraron descaradamente, así como también hubo mujeres que se comieron a mi novio con la mirada cuando entramos.

Edward afianzó su agarre en mi cintura sonriéndome, en este momento se nos aplicaba el dicho "Si las miradas mataran". Nos dirigieron directamente a una mesa en un salón privado que estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas y había un pequeño ramo de orquídeas moradas y calas blancas colocados muy elegante mente sobre la mesa, mi novio se acerco a la mesa y lo tomo para luego entregármelo.

"Mi príncipe que bello!" – Dije totalmente impresionada, el salón era hermoso – "De verdad es hermoso, gracias." – Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder depositar un casto beso en sus dulces labios, el pasó sus brazos por mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

"Mi niña, tu mereces esto y mucho mas, te amo" – Me dijo y ahora el me besó, pero este beso fue más cargado de sentimiento y más intenso.

"Como yo a ti" – Contesté luego de terminar el beso y nos quedamos un rato así abrazados, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

"Ven princesa, vamos a comer."

Me ayudó a sentarme como todo un caballero para luego sentarse frente a mí con esa sonrisa encantadora, tan hipnotizada estaba viéndolo que no me di cuenta el momento en el que apareció el mesonero para tomar nuestra orden.

Luego de que el mesonero se retirara Edward y yo nos envolvimos en una charla muy amena, la cual nos llevo a anécdotas de nuestra infancia; como la vez en la que enterré a mi hermano en Miami Beach y mis padres no lograban encontrarlo porque le puse un balde encima de la cabeza. Así duramos un rato hablando hasta que llegó nuestra cena.

"Amor esto esta delicioso" – Le comenté a Edward, el sonrió triunfante y me dio de probar de su plato que estaba delicioso.

"Hago lo que sea por ti, en poco tiempo me has cambiado, tu no te has dado cuenta pero yo sí me he dado cuenta de cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que entraste a ella" – En ese momento me vi perdida en el mar verde de sus ojos, vi reflejada la verdad, amor y una felicidad infinita. Le sonreí y él me devolvió su sonrisa perfecta.

"Gracias, por estar a mi lado, por esta cena tan maravillosa y sobre todo por amarme."

"No hay nada que agradecer, te amo y eso lo tienes q tener en cuenta siempre, pero todo me lo recompensas con amarme."

Terminamos la cena y Edward pagó para luego salir del local, nos montamos en el auto y el tomo el camino que llevaba a la casa de playa de su familia. Lo miré con cara interrogante pero no dije nada y me puse a observar el paisaje. El camino fue en un silencio cómodo, nuestras manos iban unidas pero nuestras mentes estaban cada una por su lado.

Yo sabía que Edward no era igual a Jacob, a pesar de la charla que tuve con mi mamá antes de salir de la casa no puedo evitar sentir una pequeña porción de miedo, esa sensación de inseguridad porque por más que lo niegue en el momento que Jacob abusó de mi, mucha de mi seguridad y autoestima quedo ahí, es inevitable, lo he ido superando poco a poco pero todavía muchas de mis inseguridades siguen presentes a raíz de ese día.

"Bella" – Me llamó Edward – "Amor ya llegamos."- Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la casa de playa. Bajamos del auto y Edward no preguntó nada a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de mi estado emocional.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos directamente a la playa, la vista era magnifica, un oleaje calmado, la luna reflejándose en el mar y la arena blanca daban la impresión que estaba en un sueño; Y en uno de los mejores sueños. Cerca de la orilla había una manta en la arena y cuatro antorchas que daban un poco de iluminación. Edward nos acercó más hasta llegar a donde estaba la manta y sentarnos.

Mi novio se quito la chaqueta de su traje, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos y se quitó sus zapatos, por mi parte me quite mis tacones solamente nos sentamos en la manta mirándonos. Nos quedamos un rato así, solo observándonos y de fondo el sonido de las olas romper.

"Bella, amor que sucede?" – Sabía que Edward no se quedaría con la intriga, pero debía decírselo porque la base de una relación además del amor es la confianza.

"Príncipe, no quiero que te molestes por lo que te voy a decir" – Edward presionó mis manos entre las suyas dándome la confianza de que no se molestaría – "Pues tengo miedo, miedo por mis inseguridades, esas que se crearon luego de lo sucedido con… y también miedo en que en cualquier momento te des cuenta de que no soy la gran cosa."

Mi novio se puso a mi lado y me abrazó, quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho enterrando su cara en mi cabello, no me había dado cuenta que lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, no me gustaba llorar pero mis temores me volvían débil, eran mi talón de Aquiles.

"Mi niña, no soy Jacob, no te voy a hacer daño, yo sé respetar a las mujeres, sabré esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites, nunca dudes que te amo, que a pesar que somos adolescentes aun eres lo que siempre quise, lo que quiero y lo que siempre querré y eso no cambiará nunca porque lo que siento por ti crece cada día más." - Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos para mirar ese mar esmeralda en el que se veía toda la verdad –"Y también se que para ti es difícil superar lo que hizo ese intento de persona contigo, pero ten en cuenta que siempre estaré a tu lado sujetando tu mano y siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte en cada uno de tus pasos." - Depositó un casto beso en mis labios y con sus pulgares secó mis lágrimas.

"Edward, TE AMO!"- Grité mientras me levantaba y lo levantaba conmigo- "Gracias, te lo dije ahora y te lo repito, gracias por estar ahí, por entenderme y por tenerme paciencia en cada una de mis inseguridades, yo seguiré tus pasos vayas donde vayas, estaré donde tu estés y siempre estarás presente, tanto aquí…" - Señalé mi cabeza – "Como aquí" – Señalé mi corazón – "No creo que te logres salvar de mi a menos que ya no me quieras mas en tu vida" – Bajé mi cabeza.

"Creo saber cuando quiero que salgas de mi vida" – Lo miré aterrada y al mismo tiempo triste y el estaba son una expresión seria – "NUNCA! Nunca quiero que salgas de mi vida, te quiero siempre junto a mi Isabella Masen te amo, y eso no cambiará" – Se lanzó sobre mi haciendo que quedara acostada en la arena con el encima.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban, nos besamos como si la vida dependiera de ello, lo amo y eso lo quería demostrar con ese beso, en este momento no existía más nadie solo él y yo, nos separamos pero nuestras frentes seguían unidas, los labios de Edward estaban hinchados y rojos pero con esa sonrisa matadora y un brillo en los ojos que opacaba la luna.

"Quiero estar contigo"- Susurré

"yo también Princesa, pero ya llegará el momento. Debería patearme ahora mismo por no acceder a tu petición, pero quiero que sea especial para ti, que sea impredecible, quiero borrar ese mal recuerdo de tu memoria"

"Sea donde sea, se que será algo memorable"- Sonreí

Luego de un rato así, Edward se levantó y me tendió su mano para que yo lo imitara; ya teníamos que regresar nos tocaba un viaje relativamente largo y eran ya casi la 1 de la mañana, pero el estar con mi novio no me importaba nada, solo el y yo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward POV.**

La noche había sido perfecta, me encontraba en mi habitación luego de haber dejado a Bella en su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos chocolates con destellos dorados, su bello rostro y su hermosa cabellera, mi Bella era perfecta.

Sabía que tenía que ayudarla con sus temores y sus fantasmas del pasado, ella sufrió mucho a raíz de lo que le hizo ese chucho pero de ahora en adelante me encargaría borrar cada una de esas marcas y dejar mi huella en cada momento que pasemos juntos como si ese pasado no hubiese existido.

Su sonrisa seria lo primordial para mi, el que ella sea feliz es mi objetivo y que tengamos un futuro juntos asegurado será mi meta. Bella apareció en mi vida para mejorarla, antes de conocerla pensaba que era feliz, que equivocado estaba. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, tan llena de vida y tan fuerte, solo el hecho de recuperarse de una tragedia como la que sufrió y no cerrase al amor por eso la hace un ser muy especial y por eso estoy comprometido a hacerla feliz el resto de mi vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Crazy Little thing called love**

**Edward POV.**

Como haba cambiado todo de un momento a otro, un día estaba conforme con mi vida; tenía mi familia, amaba tanto a mi hermana como a mis padres, ellos son los mejores no me faltaba absolutamente nada, pero en mi camino apareció Isabella Masen quien se convirtió en alguien primordial en mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa chica llegó a mi vida para ponerla de cabeza, no salía de mi mente en ningún momento, al principio no me acerqué a ella simple y sencillamente por algo llamado miedo; si, tenía miedo a su rechazo o a que solo fuera una chica hueca de las que solo hablan yo y solo yo, aunque se notaba a leguas que no era de ese tipo de chicas.

El conocer que sucedió en su pasado y ser de las pocas personas que lo sabe me impulso a protegerla, amarla y admirarla aun mas ya que había logrado salir adelante luego de una cosa tan perturbadora, pero lo que mas me alegraba de todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses es el hecho de que Bella me haya abierto su corazón, que permitiera que esté con ella en cada momento y que compartamos momentos especiales siendo nosotros mismos.

Hace dos meses que estamos juntos y cada momento ha sido especial e inolvidable, a veces íbamos a la playa privada de mi familia y pasábamos las tardes jugando en el mar o simplemente observando los maravillosos atardeceres de Long Beach donde observábamos como se mezclaban los colores en el cielo haciendo ese momento mágico.

Cuando mis padres se enteraron que Bells era mi novia se alegraron bastante sobre todo mi mamá que me insistió que cuidara a mi novia, que muchachas como ella no se conseguían en cada esquina, pero se alegraron aun mas cuando se enteraron de quienes eran los padres de la castaña, pues resulta que Carlisle Masen y Esme Masen son amigos de mis padres desde la universidad y mis padres están muy contentos por nuestra relación, pero dijeron que llevemos las cosas con calma que somos jóvenes y que tenemos un futuro por delante, mi mamá ya trataba a Bella como otra hija. Mis padres y los de mi novia se reencontraron y ahora no hay quien los separe, sino son Carlisle y mi padre, eran Esme y mi madre o si no eran los cuatro inventaban cualquier excusa en sus tiempos libres para salir o reunirse, cosa que nos causaba bastante gracia ya que parecían adolescentes.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en mi habitación haciendo algunas tareas atrasadas cuando recibir un mensaje de mi novia diciéndome que bajara a la sala de estar de mi casa que había una sorpresa, apenas baje sonó el timbre de la casa, cuando me iba a dirigir a abrir apareció mi mama y se me adelantó y abrió la puerta, mostrando a mi novia y a sus padres, en cuanto mi madre los vio pegó un grito y saltó a abrazar a Esme, no me sorprendió tanta efusividad ya que era común en Alice, ya sabía de donde salió lo hiperactiva y efusivo de mi melliza, pero lo que me intrigaba era el porqué tanta alegra si ellas no se conocen, bueno eso creo._

_Mi novia tenía una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras observaba la imagen de mi madre y Esme abrazándose, a las dos se les desbordaron lágrimas de alegra._

_- "Si, Hola Elizabeth yo estoy bien y tu?"- Dijo el padre de Bella en tono de broma, mi madre en respuesta también lo saludo con un abrazo que el le devolvió y un beso en la mejilla._

_- "Hey Masen quita las garras de mi muje"r - Escuche la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas, venia bajando las escaleras con un sonrisa que mi madre dice que son torcidas y matadoras y también dice que yo la herede, si ella lo dice tiene razón._

_- "Cullen no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de celoso que en la universidad" - Bromeó Carlisle, ya cuando mi padre estaba frente a él y se saludaron estrechando las manos y dándose un abrazo fraternal._

_Luego mi padre saludó a Esme de la misma manera en que mi mamá y Carlisle se saludaron y se enfrascaron en una charla de cómo les haba ido en sus vidas, al parecer se conocían desde la universidad. Mi novia me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla de manera de saludo._

- "_Hola guapo, te extrañe" - Me dijo aun con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y posando esas orbes achocolatadas con mis ojos._

- "_Hola princesa, también te extrañé, vamos a dar una vuelta para dejar a estos recordando todas sus locuras "-Le sonreí a mi novia y ella asintió y salimos tomados de la mano y caminamos hasta un parque que había cerca de mi casa. Todavía no podía creer que mis padres y los de Bella fueran amigos._

- "_De seguro te estás preguntando cómo es que tus padres y los míos son amigos verdad?"- Me sonrió mientras se sentaba entre mis piernas sobre el pasto, pues encontramos un árbol que daba bastante sombra y decidimos sentarnos ahí._

_Mi novia se enfrascó en explicarme la manera en que descubrí que nuestros padres eran amigos y la idea que cruzó por su cabeza luego de que se enterara de todo, sonreí ante lo que nos esperaba, conocía bastante a mi madre como para saber que de ahora en adelante ella y la madre de Bella serían inseparables._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Luego de esa tarde no hubo día en el cual nuestros padres no se reunieran y eso nos alegraba, ya que al ser nuestras familias tan unidas no ponían ningún pero porque Bella y yo seamos pareja aunque Emmett si se ha puesto algo delicado con ese tema y no podría criticarlo, pues conociendo el pasado de Bella es normal que él se preocupe por ella y que quiera protegerla, hasta hace unos días en el que no se molestó en decirme absolutamente nada cuando Salí con Bells y cuando le pregunté a mi novia el porqué, ella solo me respondió que había hablado con él y que le había dejado las cosas claras, su respuesta no me convenció mucho pero lo deje hasta ahí, se que si ella me quiere contar lo hará cuando quiera.

En este momento estaba terminando el examen final de literatura, ya este era el último examen para poder decir Adiós Instituto, Hola Vacaciones!, y mas que este año nos graduábamos, todos íbamos a estudiar aquí en California, la UCLA nos aceptó, yo iba a estudiar arquitectura, Bella diseño gráfico, Emmett Abogacía, Jasper Medicina, Alice Psicología y Rose Ingeniera Mecánica. Ninguno veía la necesidad de cambiarse de ciudad cuando teníamos todas las comodidades aquí, además, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por mudanza ni nada de eso durante las vacaciones así que las disfrutaríamos al máximo. Cuando terminé mi examen me dirigí a la cafetería, allí habíamos quedado en encontrarnos cuando termináramos de presentar pero no había llegado ninguno de mis amigos ni mi novia, por lo que me senté en la mesa de siempre para esperarlos. Luego de un rato en el que estuve escuchando música con mi cabeza recostada en mis brazos y los ojos cerrados, sentí un beso en la mejilla y levante la cabeza para ver a mi Bella que me regalaba una linda sonrisa, me quite mis audífonos y le di un casto beso en sus labios para luego sonreírle al igual que ella lo hacía.

- "Como te fue en tu examen?" -Me preguntó mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla-"A mi me fue bastante bien, me ayudó mucho lo que me recomendaste mientras estudiamos".-Volví a sonreír pero esta vez de manera picara.

-"Pues, bastante bien pero fue gracias a ti, sabes que a mi literatura no se me da nada bien y tu parece que la ves a toda hora y a cada rato".-Le dije medio en broma medio en serio, ella era muy inteligente en literatura pero yo para eso no servía; ella rió divertida y en ese momento llegaron los demás, Jasper y Alice venían tomado de las manos, venia consolando a mi hermana por la expresión en la cara de la duende y mas atrás venían Rose y Emmett riendo y también tomados de la mano, pero ambos venían con una expresión de alegría.

- "Bueno muchachos ya presentamos el último examen y quedan oficialmente inauguradas LAS VACACIONES"!-Dijo mi novia con una sonrisa súper grande y viéndonos a todos los que estábamos en la mesa-" Veremos que tal nos trata el viejo continente con nuestro tour por allí, además que también tenemos que aprovechar el sol de los cabos; me da la pequeña impresión que estas vacaciones juntos serán lo máximo."

- "Si!"- Gritó Rose –"Y serán lo mejor porque estaremos juntos."- Todos asentimos y luego nos levantamos para ir cada uno con su pareja.

Bella y yo nos fuimos de nuevo a la playa. Compartimos el resto de la tarde, ese se convirtió en nuestro lugar especial, habían días en que veníamos con los demás, pero por lo general veníamos solos, este lugar representaba el comienzo de lo nuestro, de algo que solo somos ella y yo, donde nos podemos perder junto al otro y nadie nos interrumpe donde solo el mar, las olas, la arena, el sol y la luna son testigos de nuestra relación y de nuestras conversaciones interminables donde solo me importa que Bella sea feliz.

-"No te imaginas lo felíz que estoy por poderme ir de viaje contigo, no se que hubiera sido de mis verano si me hubiera tenido que quedar aquí sin ti"- Dijo Bella apoyándose en mi hombro

-"Créeme que nunca lo hubieras tenido que averiguar, porque si te hubieran negado la posibilidad, yo no me hubiera ido a ninguna parte sin ti"- Dije besándole la cabeza

-"A veces siento que tengo que pellizcarme para cerciorarme que no estoy soñando"

-"No lo estás princesa, todo lo que estamos viviendo es real, tu estas aquí y yo estoy aquí"

-"Y así quiero estar siempre"

-"Y así estaremos siempre, te lo prometo"

La miré intensamente a los ojos para que viera la verdad en mis palabras. Ambos nos perdimos en nuestras miradas y sin darnos cuenta, nuestros labios estaban juntos, conectados en un beso dulce y tierno, de esos que te recorren todo el cuerpo y te dan escalofríos. Todavía el sol no se ponía y como estábamos en verano hacía calor, así que tomé a Bella de la mano y nos metimos al agua.

-"Edward, se que nos conocemos desde hace unos meses y tenemos pocos saliendo juntos formalmente, pero tu sabes muchas cosas de mi y yo casi no se nada de ti?"- Dijo apenada mientras flotaba en el agua y nos mecíamos suavemente al ritmo de las olas

-"Que quieres decir princesa?"

-"Tu sabes todo de mi pasado, te he contado hasta lo mas doloroso que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero no se nada de tu pasado, si has salido con otras chicas, como fueron tus experiencias anteriores"- Dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, podía ver que la ponía nerviosa la conversación

-"Bella, no tienes porque estar nerviosa, eres mi novia y estas en todo tu derecho de preguntar lo que quieras saber de mi y de mi pasado"

-"Igual no quisiera que pienses que soy una novia loca y controladora"- Sonreí ante los recuerdos

-"Créeme que de loca y controladora no tienes nada"- Ambos reímos.- "Vamos a salir del agua, te voy a contar todo lo que quieras saber"

Salimos del agua, nos secamos con las toallas y recogimos nuestras cosas para entrar a casa. Bella fue al baño a cambiarse y yo hice lo mismo, cociné unos sándwiches y nos sentamos en la terraza para contemplar el atardecer.

-"Hace dos años, Alice era muy amiga de una chica llamada Heidi, era una chica simpática pero no era mi tipo, a los meses llegó a la escuela una chica llamada Jane y se hicieron amigas inmediatamente, Heidi se la presentó a Alice y al poco tiempo siempre estaban juntas. Como ya sabes soy bastante reservado con mis cosas y Jane era muy parecida a mi, tenia mas o menos el mismo estilo que yo, tocaba el violín y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Fisicamente era muy blanca y rubia, tenia el cabello muy liso y los ojos mas azules que había visto en mi vida, era delgada y mas baja que tu, pero no era su físico lo que me atraía, siempre me han gustado mas las morenas"- Le dije sonriendo- " Me sentía bien con ella y la consideraba una buena amiga, pero pasando tiempo juntos, me di cuenta un día que había algo mas, para ese momento pensé que me estaba enamorando de ella, pero creo que era solo cariño. Un día me besó, dijo que sentía cosas por mi, que se sentía bien y que nunca había conocido a nadie como yo, me dejé llevar por las cosas que decía y empezamos a salir los dos solos, íbamos al cine, a comer, básicamente nos divertíamos, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que ella se alejó un poco de Heidi y yo de Alice, todo el mundo en el instituto pensaba que éramos novios, pero éramos una especie de amigos con beneficios, si queríamos besarnos nos besábamos, si queríamos tocarnos nos tocábamos pero hasta allí, nunca llegamos a lo físico, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, ella buscaba mas y quería mas de mi, pero yo no me sentía bien como para llegar a ese punto con ella, así que por el bien de nuestra amistad yo decidí distanciarme un poco, me reunía de nuevo con Alice y Heidi esperando que ella lo hiciera también, pero no, se aparecía en mis clases, me esperaba en mi coche, a veces iba a mi casa sin avisar, varias veces la encontré desnuda en mi cuarto…"

-"En serio?"

-"Si, se metía por la terraza en la parte trasera de la casa y abría la puerta y me esperaba en mi cama. Siempre hablaba con ella y le decía que no podía seguir así, que se estaba pasando de la raya, me acosaba, me perseguía, amenazaba a cualquier chica que se me acercara y eso incluía a Heidi, aun sabiendo que Heidi tenía su novio y que era como una hermana para mi"

-"Dios mío, y como lograste que se calmara, por que nunca la he visto en la academia?"

-"No la has visto porque no está. Un día, me estaba esperando de nuevo en mi cuarto, totalmente desnuda, y en vez de descubrirla yo, la descubrió mi padre, a pesar de que ellos ya sabían lo que pasaba con ella igual la impresión fue muy fuerte, llamó a mi madre corriendo para que la ayudara a vestirse, en lo que estuvieron listas, llegué a casa y me informaron lo que había pasado, habían llamado a los padres de Jane y llegaron en seguida, mi padre les explicó la situación, pero Jane estaba como ausente, no era ella, era como si todo el caos ocurriera a su alrededor y ella no era consciente de ello, allí fue cuando sus padres nos explicaron que jane estaba enferma"

-"Guao"

-"Si, ella sufría de un desorden de personalidad, cuando la conocimos estaba bajo tratamiento, por eso nunca notamos nada extraño, pero después de pasar tiempo juntos y llevar una semi- relación, ella dejó las medicinas alegando que yo la hacia sentir bien, y allí fue cuando todo empezó "

-"Y que sucedió con ella?"

-"La llevaron al médico y este dijo que su estado había empeorado, que ya ni las medicinas la iban a poder sacar del estado en el que estaba, así que la internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico, con cuidados las 24 horas"

-"Que triste"

-"La verdad si, fue algo difícil, porque a pesar de todo le tenía aprecio"

-"Y la amaste?"- Preguntó cautelosa

-"Pensé que lo había hecho por un tiempo, pero después de conocerte a ti y vivir lo que vivo contigo se que nunca la amé"

-"Y si nunca llegaste a lo físico con ella, lo hiciste con alguien mas?"

-"Bella, cariño, por qué pensar en lo pasado si ahora es que tenemos futuro?"

-"Solo quiero saber si ha habido alguien, obviamente sabes cuál es mi historia y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero quiero saber si en algún momento llegaste a amar a alguien lo suficiente como para entregarte"- Respiré profundo y me apreté el puente, sabía que eventualmente llegaríamos a esto pero no quería que fuera todavía- "Si no quieres decirme esta bien, tienes derecho a tener tus secretos"- Dijo avergonzada y mirando al suelo, tomé su barbilla y levanté su cara para que me viera.

-"Quiero que lo sepas todo de mi. Fue hace un año, fui a una fiesta con Alice y Rosalie, estábamos celebrando el año nuevo y fuimos a casa de unos amigos, bebimos mucho y me sentía relajado y liberado, la verdad ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, al día siguiente me levanté sin ningún recuerdo de nada, no recordaba como había llegado a esa habitación, ni con quien estaba, hasta que me voltee y vi a Heidi durmiendo a mi lado, eso es lo único que recuerdo, solo se que fue con ella pero la verdad no se qué pasó o que no pasó."- Hasta hoy no tengo recuerdos de lo que pasó, mi primera vez y no lo recuerdo.

-"Por lo menos fue mejor que la mía, aunque no lo recuerdes"

-"Si no lo recuerdo es por algo y se que es porque estaba esperando por ti, y te juro Bella, que cuando sea el momento adecuado para nosotros, voy a hacer que sea el momento mas memorable de tu vida, voy a hacer que se te olvide por completo esa experiencia y que solo tengas un hermoso recuerdo de algo tan especial"- Le dije tomándole las manos y mirándola intensamente, quería convencerla de lo importante de mis palabras.

-"Y yo te juro, que cuando llegue el momento de estar juntos, nunca lo vas a olvidar, y va a ser el momento mas hermoso de toda tu vida, vamos a crear nuevos recuerdos"- Apoyé mi frente en la de ella

-"Nuevos recuerdos juntos"- Susurré.

Nos acomodamos mejor, abrazados el uno con el otro y terminamos de apreciar el atardecer juntos, con la promesa de nuevos recuerdos y momentos especiales.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA NIÑAS! AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI DE ESTE FIC ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDE TANTO EN ACT. PERO TENGO EL CAPI DESDE HACE DIAS LO Q PASA ES Q LO QUISE PUBLICAZR HOY PORQUE RESULTA PASA Y ACONTECE QUE HOY ME CONVIERTO EN MAYOR DE EDAD... MIS ESPERADOS 18 JAJAJA **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO ME GUSTO A MI **

**COMO SIEMPRE LE QUIERO AGRADECER A AMBARNENA QUE ES MI BETA GRACIAS BRUJII **

**AHORA SI LES DEJO EL CAPI :D**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 14

BPOV

Comenzaron las vacaciones y a pesar de que pensaba que iba a estar un poco triste porque iba ver menos a Edward por no ir a la academia, resultó todo lo contrario, pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, se quedaba en mi casa, yo me quedaba en la suya hasta tarde y a la mañana siguiente ya nos estábamos viendo de nuevo, era total y completamente feliz.

Era uno de esos días normales, donde todos se habían ido a la casa de playa para pasar un fin de semana, pero yo no quise ir, habíamos pasado todos los días juntos como una gran y entrometida familia feliz, y por eso tenia que aprovechar estos dos días de tranquilidad para estar con Edward. Le planteé la idea de quedarse conmigo ese fin de semana y pareció gustarle mas la idea que a mi, quiero mucho a mis amigos y son los mejores que hubiera podido pedir, pero también necesito pasar tiempo a solas con mi amor.

Ese fin de semana se fueron todos y como siempre Edward estaba en mi casa, después de que Sara nos hizo un rico almuerzo, subimos a mi habitación a ver una película en el DVD, nos acostamos en mi cama y puse la película. Era esa que está de moda, la última de los vampiros y hombres lobos, el estaba un poco reacio a verla, pero cuando le dije que habían escenas de peleas se entusiasmó. Estaba acurrucada contra su pecho mientras el me acariciaba el cabello, y mientras veía a la protagonista disfrutar de su vampiro, pensé que por primera vez en mi vida no tenia nada que envidiarle a la protagonista, tenía a mi propio príncipe aquí a mi lado, así que sin darme cuenta, suspiré y Edward se dio cuenta.

-"Por quien suspiras, por la película o por el protagonista?"- Preguntó divertido.

-"Por ninguno, mi príncipe está aquí a mi lado"- Dije subiendo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

-"Pues mi princesa esta aquí también"

Me dijo suavemente y lentamente comenzó a bajar la cabeza para besarme. El contacto de sus labios con los míos fue suave al principio, nunca me cansaba de besarlo y sentirlo tan cerca de mi, liberé una de mis manos y la llevé a su cuello para atraerlo mas a mi, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se acomodó en una posición mas cómoda para profundizar el beso. Poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando a mi cintura para luego aprisionarme contra su cuerpo, la sensación de su lengua con la mía envió miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me acercara mas a él, bajó su mano hacia mi trasero y me apretó mas hacia su parte media, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba.

En cuestión de segundos estaba sobre mi y me besaba con pasión, no nos importó necesitar aire, ambos estábamos renuentes a separarnos. Pasó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras que yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, disfrutando del contacto de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar y en un movimiento pude sentir su necesidad por mi y eso me motivó mas, pero cuando llevé mi mano hacia el botón de sus pantalones me detuvo.

-"Bella…"- Dijo jadeando

-"Que sucede?"- Pregunté

-"Sabes que te deseo con locura pero no así"

-"Así como?"

-"Tu te mereces mas que esto, nuestra primera vez no puede ser así, en la cama de tu casa con la servidumbre abajo, tu te mereces algo mejor, algo romántico"

-"Estamos solos, cuando vamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta?"

-"Pronto pequeña, ya verás que cuando suceda voy a hacer que sea inolvidable y estaremos solos"

-"Prometes que será pronto?"

-"Te lo aseguro"

Me dio un pequeño beso y terminamos de ver la película. Un rato después nos fuimos al estudio a componer un rato, yo tomé el piano y el tomó la guitarra, algunas notas las ponía el y otras yo, y así iba tomando forma la canción.

-"Espera un segundo"- Dijo emocionado

-"Que sucede?"

-"Ya se como puede quedar esta canción, hace unos años escribí unas partituras para piano y nunca encontré la forma de usarlas en una canción, así que creo que ha llegado el momento"

-"En serio? Donde las tienes? Quisiera verlas"

-"En casa, voy y vengo, no tardo"

Se levantó como un rayo, me dio un beso y se fue corriendo a casa. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando estaban tocando el timbre, era imposible que fuera el tan rápido, o si? Esperé unos minutos y volvió a sonar, será que Sara salió y no me enteré? Salí del estudio y me dirigí hacia la entrada, había una nota de Sara en la mesa de centro diciendo que había salido a hacer las compras para la cena, el timbre volvió a sonar y corrí a abrir la puerta.

-"No puede ser que hayas ido tan rápido…"- Dije mientras abría la puerta y me quedaba paralizada en el sitio

-"Tu sabes muy bien que tan rápido puedo ser"

Jacob entró violentamente, me tomó por el rostro y me besó mientras me metía dentro de la casa y me pegaba contra la pared. Cuando por fin quitó su asquerosa boca de la mía me miraba con un gesto de superioridad que me hacía retorcer el estómago.

-"Veo que aun te emociona verme"- Dijo en tono burlón

-"Que haces aquí?"- Dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con el brazo

-"No finjas, que se que te alegra verme. Pensé que el monigote de tu ique novio no se iba a ir nunca"

-"Jacob lárgate de aquí, Edward va a regresar en cualquier momento y no quiero problemas"

-"Que? Ya tan pronto duda de ti? Es que Bella se está portando mal? Claro que si! Si me acaba de besar!"

-"Jacob lárgate de aquí"- Dije mientras lo empujaba a la salida.

Me tomó de los brazos fuertemente y me pegó contra su cuerpo

-"No hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte"

-"Jacob, aléjate de mi!"- Dije forcejeando con él

-"Te doy una semana para que termines con Cullen, o si no vas a tener que asumir las consecuencias"

-"De que estás hablando? Suéltame, me haces daño"

-"Termina con Cullen o esto será nada comparado con lo que vas a sentir si algo le pasa a tu precioso papito, a tu hermanito o al pedazo de idiota de Cullen"

Al escuchar su amenaza me paralicé, no podría soportar que algo le pasara a alguno de los hombres que mas he querido en mi vida, pero tampoco tenía el valor de dejar a Edward.

-"Ya me escuchaste, así que has lo que te digo, mira que sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz"

Me apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo y me besó a la fuerza de nuevo, traté de soltarme pero las lágrimas me debilitaban, hasta que escuché una voz

-"Hey Bella, las con… BLACK!"

Jacob me soltó y me tiró al piso mientras se plantaba frente a Edward. Jacob tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras que Edward había soltado los papeles que tenia en las manos y tenia los puños apretados a los lados.

-"Pero si es el monigote! Llegaste justo a tiempo, ya me divertí así que ya puedes recoger mis sobras"

-"Si no sales de aquí inmediatamente te juro que te vas a arrepentir"- Dijo entre dientes mientras yo me levantaba del piso

-"Tranquilo, ya me voy, solo vine a decirle algo a tu zorrita. Que no se te olvide lo que te dije Bellita"

Salió de la casa como si nada y Edward corrió a mi lado a abrazarme. En lo que estuve entre sus brazos me eché a llorar.

-"Estas bien, princesa?"

No podía hablar, hasta cuando me iba a perseguir? Cuando se iba a acabar esta pesadilla?, pero tenia que contarle a mi príncipe la verdad el era mi soporte y por mas que sea, la base de una relación es la confianza si no confiaba en el y en mi familia no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

No lograba encontrar mi voz para poder hablarle a Edward, los sollozos podían más que yo. Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevo hasta mi cuarto en donde me acuno en su regazo, mi llanto era desesperado y el rostro de Edward no me ayudaba ya que su rostro mostraba una tristeza infinita, como pude logré calmarme y pude hablar.

-"Príncipe, Jacob vino para amenazarme, si no te dejaba en una semana te atacaría o atacaría a mi papá o a Emmett y no me puedo permitir eso, yo creo que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí no puedo vivir sin ti, pero tampoco puedo vivir pensando en que algo te va a ocurrir o que algo te pasara por mi culpa" – No pude contener el sollozo que se formo en mi interior, el ver como en el rostro de mi Edward pasaba por tantas emociones entre ellas pude distinguir la rabia, el miedo y permanecía la tristeza profunda.

Me levante de su regazo y me senté en la cama y un poco alejada de el pero el no tardo en acercarse a mi y envolverme en sus brazos para depositar un prolongado beso en mi sien.

-"Princesa, por favor mírame" – el espero hasta que alcé mi vista y me encontré con sus esmeraldas que me miraban dulcemente, pero con rastros de tristeza. – "Tu eres todo para mi, metete en esa cabecita que siempre voy a estar para ti y por la amenaza de ese chucho no me voy a separar de ti, y tampoco me voy a separar de ti porque tu te culpes de que me pase algo porque en dado caso todo es culpa de Black, tu solo eres otra víctima de el, además, ten en cuenta que no solo yo lucharé contra el sino toda tu familia y también la mía para lograr que ese intento de persona deje de hacerte tanto daño y pague por el daño que ya ha causado."

Edward me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento, me logre calmar en sus brazos y me susurró palabras dulces. Daba gracias al destino por ponerlo en mi camino y que me ame como lo hace, Edward se ha convertido en mi todo y no soportaría perderlo y si el estaba dispuesto a luchar junto a mi en contra de Jacob yo no me opondría.

-"Gracias mi vida"- Edward me miro extrañado.

-"Por que me agradeces?"

-"Por estar siempre ahí, por sacarme del pozo en el que me encontraba, por amarme, por todo, te amo y gracias." – Mi príncipe me regaló una hermosa sonrisa deslumbrante y depositó un dulce beso en mis labios pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas para quitar los residuos de mis lágrimas.

-"No tienes nada que agradecer, solo necesito que estés a mi lado y que por favor no vuelvas con la idea de dejarme, que de solo pensarlo me da de todo"

-"Solo te quiero pedir una última cosa" – noté un poco de angustia en el rostro de Edward. -"Tranquilo, no es nada malo, solo quiero que me beses, necesito que borres el beso que me ha robado Black"

Sin que necesitara pedirlo de nuevo los labios de mi amado estaban sobre los míos, convirtiendo un beso que comenzó tierno en un beso necesitado y salvaje. Ya no me importaba estar de esa manera con Edward porque sabia que siempre el estará para mi y yo para el.

La temperatura de la habitación subió notable mente, los dos luchábamos por controlar el beso, las manos de Edward estaban por todas partes mi cuerpo y las mías se alternaban entre su cabello, sus brazos y espalda. En un momento Edward se separó con la respiración agitada y me miro con sus penetrantes orbes verdes cargadas de amor y pasión.

-"Princesa, recuerda lo que te dije ahora, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así quiero que sea algo especial para lo dos" – Depositó un casto beso en mis labios

-"Lo se amor, pero es que me siento mas que preparada para estar contigo se que me amas y me deseas tus ojos no mienten" – Dije acariciando su rostro – "Pero de verdad quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas."

-"A mi me ocurre lo mismo, pero quiero preparar algo especial para ti" – Se recostó en mi cama y me llevó con el.

Luego de esto pasamos la tarde hablando, se nos olvidó la canción y todo lo demás solo éramos el y yo y siempre sería así. Estábamos recostados en mi cama yo con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Edward y el me rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre me acariciaba el rostro y el cabello.

-"Me encanta estar así contigo" – Le dije entre dormida y despierta ya que con lo que paso con Jacob y las caricias me estaba quedando dormida.

-"A mi también, me encanta tenerte en mis brazos, pero ahora descansa mi princesa yo cuidare tus sueños, en la puerta de ellos estaré" - Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Luego de lo sucedido hace unos días, tanto la familia de Edward como la mía decidieron tomar precauciones, para evitar cualquier cosa en dado caso que la amenaza de Jacob se cumpliera, ahora Edward y yo teníamos guardaespaldas nuestras casas eran custodiadas por la policía y por el sistema de seguridad que habían contratado nuestros padres, a nuestros autos le pusieron GPS y sistema de alarma, que en dado caso de peligro se accionaba un botón y este emitía una señal a la policía para que actuara de inmediato.

En ciertos momentos me llegaba a sentir culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero luego mi conciencia se daba cuenta de que el único culpable de esto es Jacob yo soy otra víctima de su desorden mental y me di cuenta de esto gracias a la madre de Edward que me conto que tuvo una situación parecida a la mía.

**FlashBack**

_Era domingo, la noche anterior había venido Jacob a mi casa y me había amenazado, hoy llegaban nuestras familias y los esperábamos en mi casa. Edward me ayudó a preparar una cena para recibirlos además, de que les tenía que contar todo lo sucedido para que ellos tomaran las medidas necesarias para evitar que Jacob cumpliera su amenaza._

_Escuche el ruido de 3 carros, eso quería decir que habían llegado, Edward me dio un casto beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abrirle a nuestras familias. Cada uno saludó a mi novio efusivamente. _

_-"Bella, princesa como estas?" – preguntó mi padre al entrar a la cocina y saludarme con un beso en la mejilla._

_-"Bien papá" – trate de sonar convincente pero no lo logré mucho ya que todos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. _

_Cenamos en familia y pasamos un rato agradable, a pesar de que mi fin de semana fue en compañía de Edward siempre me hacían falta mis padres y mi hermano, ellos eran parte fundamental de mi vida. Cuando terminó la cena les pedí a mis padres y los de Edward que habláramos en el estudio de Carlisle, ellos me miraron preocupados pero no dijeron absolutamente nada; Edward tomó mi mano y me acompañó para hablar con ellos. No le dije nada a los chicos porque no quería preocuparlos bastante tenia con preocupar a nuestros padres._

_En el estudio les conté todo lo que había sucedido con respecto a Jacob, mi padre se alteró bastante y me preguntó varias veces si estaba bien a lo que yo solo asentí, luego de eso Elizabeth le pidió a todos que me dejaran a solas con ella, Esme al salir le dio una mirada significativa a mi suegra lo que me dio a entender que ella sabia de que iba esto._

_-"Bella, cariño siéntate aquí por favor" – señaló el puesto al lado de ella y lo hice sin decir nada. _

_-"Cariño, no eres la única que ha vivido este tipo de situación, yo pase por algo similar. Cuando tenía alrededor de 16 años tuve un novio, se llamaba Asthon el en ese tiempo tenia 20 años, al principio era todo un príncipe sacado de cuento, cariñoso, caballero, atractivo, carismático, inteligente; pero todo cambió de un momento para otro y yo no me di cuenta de que algo cambió, a esa edad tenia en mente que el era el amor de mi vida, la situación entre el y yo pasó de ser perfecta a haber maltrato verbal y siempre con la mano levantada. Un día estaba sola en mi casa, necesitaba estudiar pero alguien tocó la puerta y al abrir era Asthon me sonrió pero no era la sonrisa de siempre era una sonrisa entre cínica y macabra, me empujó dentro de la casa y me violó en plena sala" – Elizabeth estaba llorando pero no estaba alterada ni al borde de una crisis, solo se notaba que le dolía recordar. -"Mis padres llegaron cuando Ashton estaba subiéndose los pantalones, vieron mi estado y se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido y llamaron a la policía, Ashton sacó una pistola y le disparo a mi padre para poder huir, pero no lo logró ya que la policía llegó en ese momento y lo detuvo, mi padre no le sucedió nada grave pero si tuvo que estar internado en el hospital unos días, poco después de esto me enteré que Ashton había escapado de la cárcel, a los días iba de regreso a casa cuando me secuestraron, resulto ser Ashton, me llevó a una casa en los suburbios me volvió a violar y me tuvo en cautiverio unos 5 días hasta que lograron rescatarme, pero Asthon se resistió a la policía y esta lo mató. Ese recuerdo siempre estará en mi mente, pero solo muy pocas personas lo saben y es por eso que lo quise compartir contigo, se por lo que estas pasando y no es una situación fácil, y mas para alguien de tu edad, pero ten en cuenta una cosa tu no eres culpable de cualquier cosa que haga Jacob el es el que tiene problemas, y desafortunadamente tu eres su objetivo, nosotros estaremos ayudándote y apoyándote, sobre todo se que el primero que estará ahí será mi hijo y yo estaré con ustedes, esto es muy duro pero se que todos unidos sabremos que hacer con esa escoria"_

**Fin FlashBack**

Luego de esta conversación con Elizabeth mi perspectiva de las cosas cambió, me dejaría ayudar por toda mi familia.

Era miércoles y Edward me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa que me esperaba en la casa de la playa a las 9 de la mañana así que iba en camino, sentía la brisa fresca pegar en mi rostro aprovechando que mi mustang era descapotable y necesitaba algo de sol. Cuando llegue eran pasadas las 9 por lo que mi perfecto novio estaba esperándome en la entrada de la casa, cuando estacioné mi auto al lado del Volvo, se acercó y me abrió la puerta para luego depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.

-"Pensé que me dejarías plantado" - me dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-"Disculpa amor, es que había tráfico en la salida"

-"Descuida me imagine eso" – Tomó mi bolso del asiento trasero del auto y entramos a la casa tomados de la mano.

Dejamos mi bolso en el sofá de la sala y tomamos dos toallas del armario para dirigirnos directamente a la playa, pasamos todo el día en la playa entre besos, caricias y juegos. Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde Edward me mandó a tomar un baño y me dijo que Alice me había mandado un cambio de ropa, duré bastante tiempo en la ducha, me pareció totalmente relajante mi piel tenia un tono canela gracias al sol de California y me gustaba, me vestí con la ropa que había decidido Alice, que consistía en un vestido que me llagaba 6 dedos por encima de la rodilla y se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, era gris y morado iba acompañado con una zapatillas grises con un pequeño adorno en morado, mi cabello lo peiné y me lo dejé al natural ya que permanecía húmedo.

Cuando bajé a la sala me encontré con un camino de pétalos que iba hacia la playa, cosa que no estaba cuando subí; Salí a la playa y había un camino que estaba indicado con antorchas y seguían los pétalos pero esta vez en la arena. Ya había caído la noche regalándonos una hermosa luna llena la cual iluminaba tenuemente la playa dándole una visión mágica.

Al final del camino de antorchas se encontraba mi príncipe vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris y descalzo, se veía tan sexy y tan encantador a la vez. Cuando llegue a el me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó intensamente, sus labios se movían enérgicamente contra los míos.

-"Estas preciosa" – dijo después de terminar el beso y dejar nuestras frentes unidas. – "Ven vamos a sentarnos, te preparé la cena aunque en realidad es algo sencillo jeje"

Nos sentamos en una manta donde había una serie de frutas picadas y había crema batida, sirope de fresa, chocolate y caramelo. Sonreí, solo a mi príncipe se le ocurría esto todo era tan perfecto y eso me encantaba.

-"Príncipe esto es perfecto" – Le sonreí y tomé una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-"Todo esto es por y para ti princesa" – compartimos las frutas hasta que no quedo nada de fruta. – "Damos un paseo?" – preguntó levantándose y tendiéndome una mano, la cual yo tomé sin pensarlo aunque antes de irnos a caminar me quité las zapatillas no quería arruinarlas, luego de eso partimos a caminar a orilla de playa, desde ahí se podía apreciar una noche estrellada, aquellas que no se veían desde de la ciudad debido a la contaminación lumínica.

-"Te amo esto es perfecto" - le dije, para luego besarlo, un beso que comenzó suave y tierno y que luego se convirtió en intenso y apasionado caímos en la arena, seguimos el beso, Edward mantenía su peso apoyado en sus brazos para que no sintiera ni un gramo de su peso sobre mi, pero yo quería sentirlo unido a mi.

-"Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que nunca te haría daño, cierto?"- Preguntó.

-"Lo sé, de eso no tengo la menor duda"- Dije asegurándole con mi mirada

-"Confías en mi?"

-"Con mi vida"

Me sonrió, se levantó y me tomó de la mano. Fuimos de vuelta a donde habíamos estado comiendo las frutas, todo era demasiado perfecto y mi cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, será que este era el momento que tanto esperaba pasar con él?. Se detuvo frente a mi y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho y eso me indicó que esta iba a ser una gran noche para ambos.

Nuestro beso subió de intensidad y pude sentir como dejaba mi rostro para bajar sus manos por mis hombros, luego mis brazos y luego colocarlas en mis caderas, sentí como me acercaba a su cuerpo mientras dejaba mis labios y se dedicaba a mi cuello, puse las manos en su pecho y lo acariciaba a través de su camisa mientras me deleitaba con sus besos, pasó sus manos de mis caderas a mi trasero y me pegó contra su cuerpo, pude sentir su erección en mi vientre e instintivamente rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me fundí en un beso profundo, donde le demostraba que estaba completamente dispuesta a entregarme a el esta noche. Poco a poco masajeaba mi trasero, luego subía por mi espalda, arrastrando mi vestido con el, podía sentir la suave brisa del mar entre mis piernas y eso me provocaba sensaciones que no podía contener, con la otra mano jugaba con mi cabello y profundizaba el beso. Al separarnos pude ver sus ojos llenos de deseo por mi, a pesar de la poca iluminación que nos daban las antorchas pude ver lo que provocaba en el y se que el también podía ver lo que provocaba en mi. Tomó mi mano y lentamente se fue agachando sobre la manta mientras me llevaba con él. Me agaché frente a él.

-"Eres hermosa y quiero que nunca olvides eso"- Dijo mientras reacomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-"Mientras esté contigo siempre me voy a sentir así"

Se acercó a mi de nuevo y me besó, esta vez sentí como me recostaba poco a poco cobre la manta y el se colocaba sobre mi, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos. Poco a poco llevé mis manos hacia su camisa y empecé a desabotonarla lentamente, me moría de ganas por ver de nuevo su pecho amplio y su abdomen de piedra. Mientras luchaba con los botones una de sus manos fue a mi pierna y la acaricio lentamente hasta llegar a mi cadera, detuvo su mano sobre el hueso que sobresalía y se agachó para besarme allí, en ese momento sentí como el aire me faltaba y necesitaba acelerar el proceso. Poco a poco deslicé su camisa por sus hombros y el me ayudó a quitársela, ver su pecho descubierto frente a mi me enloqueció. Se arrodilló frente a mi y pasó ambas manos por mis piernas y poco a poco fue levantando mi vestido, levanté un poco mis caderas para que pudiera sacarlo, pasó sus manos por mi estómago, luego subió por mis costillas hasta llegar al borde de mi sujetador, sus dedos rozaron mis pezones a través de la tela y solté un pequeño gemido y cerré mis ojos por un segundo, perdida en la sensación de sus manos por mi piel.

-"Bella, princesa, abre los ojos"- Me susurró.

Obedecí y me di cuenta que necesitaba sentarme para que terminara de sacar mi vestido, me senté y rozó mis brazos mientras me terminaba de sacar el vestido, mi cabello cayó suavemente sobre mis hombros y pude ver como su mirada se llenaba mas de deseo por mi y por ende a mi me hacía desearlo mas, era increíble saber que todo esto que el estaba sintiendo se lo provocaba yo. Me atrapó de nuevo con sus labios y yo lentamente pasé mis manos por su pecho, sintiendo como se contraía con mi toque, lentamente me fui acercando al borde de sus pantalones hasta que tomé el botón y lo abrí, bajando lentamente el cierre y con cuidado, para encontrarme la sorpresa de mi vida.

-"No quería perder mucho tiempo"- Dijo de lo mas relajado y lo único que pude hacer era sonreír.

Para mi gran sorpresa, no llevaba ropa interior, así que apenas abrí sus pantalones, me encontré de frente con lo que tanto había esperado ver desde que estoy con Edward. Sus pantalones quedaron en su sitio precariamente, no me dejó quitarlos por completo todavía, me tomó suavemente de los brazos e hizo que me apoyara en mis rodillas, lentamente pasó sus manos por mi espalda y liberó mis senos del sujetador, la brisa del mar soplaba y acariciaba mis senos, lo que me provocaba mas excitación por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tomó uno de mis senos con su mano y rozó el pezón, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo, su boca encontró mi otro pezón y allí me perdí, quería que me hiciera suya en ese momento, mis gemidos fueron mas fuertes y enredé mis dedos por su cabello, perdiéndome en las sensaciones que me estaba provocando. Aproveché lo que hacía y bajé mis manos por su espalda y terminé de empujar sus pantalones, fueron cayendo suavemente hasta mostrarme su hermoso y perfecto trasero. Cayeron hasta sus rodillas y luego se levantó para terminar de quitárselos, nunca quitando la vista de mi mientras yo apreciaba a mi príncipe en toda su gloria, era grande y me provocó un poco de temor, pero después de lo que me había sucedido con Jacob, sabia que Edward nunca me haría daño. Se fue recostando lentamente sobre mi, dándome pequeños besos que iban desde el cuello, bajando por mis senos, luego por mi estómago, el vientre, hasta llegar al borde de mis braguitas, poco a poco introdujo los dedos por los bordes y fue bajándola poco a poco a través de mis piernas, a este punto sentía que iba a explotar, estaba a escasos minutos de sentir lo que verdaderamente es convertirse en mujer con el hombre que se ama.

-"Eres sencillamente hermosa, eres mucho mas de lo que esperaba y me siento honrado de que me permitas estar contigo así princesa"- Dijo mientras se colocaba sobre mi, separando mis piernas con las suyas para colocarse entre ellas

-"Honrada me siento yo de que me hayas escogido para estar contigo, sobretodo sabiendo lo dañada que estoy"

-"No estas dañada, eres perfecta y aunque no lo fueras, no dudaría un minuto en repararte y hacerte sentir como la princesa que ya eres"

Me besó lentamente y apreté mis piernas para sentirlo mas cerca de mi, no podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de mi.

-"Espera un segundo pequeña"- Se separó de mis labios por un segundo y tomó un preservativo que estaba cerca de su ropa, se lo colocó y retomó su posición anterior sobre mi- "Quiero que sea perfecto, que sea lo que siempre has querido, no quiero hacerte daño, así que a la menor incomodidad que sientas por favor dímelo y me detendré"

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien y yo estaré perfecta"- Lo tomé del rostro y lo besé, lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras, movía mis caderas para decirle que estaba lista para el. Pasó sus dedos por mis pliegues y comprobó que estaba mas que lista para recibirlo, tomó su miembro y lo colocó en mi entrada, la sola sensación de tenerlo allí esperando por mi, me estaba volviendo loca, poco a poco fue introduciéndolo dentro de mi, cada vez la sensación era mas intensa, dejé sus labios para poder dejar escapar los gemidos que emitía mi cuerpo. Mientras se iba introduciendo coloqué mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y con los talones iba empujándolo poco a poco para que fuera entrando mas, colocó su frente sobre la mía y pude sentir como disfrutaba el también de sentirse dentro de mi, sin darme cuenta terminó de entrar y ambos quedamos sin aire, viéndonos fijamente a los ojos y dándonos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a las dimensiones del otro. Lo besé suavemente y eso bastó para que se fuera moviendo poco a poco dentro de mi.

-"Perfecta, simplemente perfecta"- Susurraba mientras se movía dentro de mi.

Poco a poco sus movimientos se volvieron mas acelerados, besaba mi cuello, mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo enredaba mis manos por sus cabellos, las pasaba por sue espalda mientras que con mis pies lo empujaba mas adentro. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban con la brisa y el sonido de las olas, levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente y antes de que me diera cuenta los dos habíamos llegado a la cima, escuche unas detonaciones y pensé que era mi imaginación, hasta que abrí los ojos y vi a Edward, frente a mi, mirándome intensamente con una sonrisa en la cara y vi que su cara se iluminaba con colores, estaban lanzando fuegos artificiales. Ambos nos reímos de la situación y por la vibración de nuestras risas y el estar unidos todavía despertó nuestros deseos de nuevo.

-"Eso no era parte de la sorpresa"- Dijo divertido

-"No importa, fue perfecto"

-"De verdad lo fue, princesa?"

-"Fue mas de lo que hubiera podido pedir para mi primera vez"- Dije acariciándolo

-"Pero lamentablemente no fue…"- Lo detuve

-"Fue mi primera vez"

Me besó de nuevo y se volteó, dejándome a mi sobre él. Esta nueva posición hacia que estuviera mas dentro de mi y por un segundo me perdí.

-"Alguien esta listo para otra ronda"- Comenté divertida

-"Solo si la princesa lo dispone"

Me recosté sobre el, buscando sus labios para perderme entre sus brazos de nuevo. Desperté sintiendo unos suaves besos en mis hombros y luego en mi cuello.

-"Despierta pequeña"

-"Buenos días"- Me voltee entre sus brazos, nos habíamos quedado en la playa y nos envolvimos en la manta

-"Quiero que veas este hermoso amanecer"

Era realmente hermoso, todo estaba de un color naranja y amarillo claro, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y el mejor amanecer de todos

-"Te amo Edward, gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida"

-"Te merecías eso y mas, princesa, mi meta era que olvidaras todo lo malo"

-"Y lo lograste, como te dije anoche, contigo fue mi primera vez"

-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces"

-"Tanto como lo haces tu conmigo"- Dije acariciando su mejilla

-"Tienes hambre?"

-"Mucha"

-"Pues vamos a comer"

Tomamos nuestra ropa, nos vestimos y nos fuimos tomados de la mano a la casa.


End file.
